Naruto the Fair Raven's Son
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: When Naruto meets Naruto, and is given a chance of a lifetime... who is he but to accept?
1. Chapter 1 The Start

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"WAKE UP!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!?" A young man jolted up as he had a fist implanted into his stomach. The young man was a blond boy of over 17 years old, with slightly tanned skin, and bright blond hair that was spiked and wild in appearance. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, and bright blue eyes that were looking around the... place for the cause of him being rudely awakened by said fist in his stomach. He was a well built man, though he was missing most of his right arm at the moment.

Naruto looked and saw his teammate was responsible for this.

"Finally, we've been trying to wake you up for minutes now." She said as she crossed her arms over her _flat_ chest. Naruto was only wearing his boxers, while she was wearing a medical gown at the moment, suggesting that she had been performing some kind of surgery before she had seen him. She had bright, hot pink, hair that went down to just under her shoulders, and bright green eyes as well, with very light skin.

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto looked at the "we've" of that sentence.

There were three more people around them.

There was another young man, Naruto's own rival Sasuke, a boy of about the same height as Naruto, though he had his head wrapped in a turban-like bandage at the moment, and his straight black hair covered his left eye, showing his onix right eye. He wore a cloak over most of his body though.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Then there was Sai, just Sai, a man the same age as them with short black hair, and pasty white skin with black eyes. He was a little less muscled than Naruto was, though he was currently wearing his own hospital robes showing that maybe he had been in the hospital after being hurt on a mission. It would make some sense if Sakura was wearing her hospital uniform then.

"Hey guys... why are... not my bedroom." Naruto noted when he saw where they were not.

They were in a white room, with a tiny person.

The tiny person shared some... a lot of similarities with Naruto. He, Naruto could tell without looking this girlish-boy was a male, had three whisker marks on his face, the same spiked up hair as Naruto, though the color was silver, the same tanned peach skin as Naruto, the same blue eyes. He just seemed younger, more feminine... and wearing small silver armor over his chest, forehead, arms, hips, and legs. He had a suit on underneath the armor as well, and was writing a note.

"This person is... Who are you again?" Sakura asked as she tried to introduce Naruto to the person in the room.

 _Naruto._

"OH Cool! So we are... Sasuke, did Orochimaru do this?" Naruto asked with a look to Sasuke. Orochimaru was a man that did a lot of experiments, and Naruto would not put it passed the same man to make a modified clone of him.

Sasuke just stayed silent.

 _I am from an alternate reality._

Nobody even bat an eyelash at that.

"Of course an alternate version of _you_ would be this weird." Sakura sighed out. Naruto was the weird one on the team, so of course the alternate version of him would not only be weird, but also have weird quirks and powers no doubt.

She had been checking up on Sai, before flash of light, she was standing in this room with not only Sai, but Sasuke and Naruto as well.

"Figures." Sasuke muttered to himself mostly. He had travelled across many dimensions in his journey, and he had seen a few _Naruto's_ as well in those dimensions. Naruto's from different timelines, or alternate realities. He was the least surprised of anyone that a different version of their Naruto existed, and was calling out to them with a strange power.

For one, he wasn't able to use his Rinnegan to open a portal back to their dimension for some reason, so some foul play was at work there.

"Nothing is normal with Naruto around." Sai commented as they all looked towards Naruto, who was staring at Naruto with a dull look.

...

"Makes sense to me... Pretty sure meeting another me ranks lower on the weird scale than fighting an immortal goddess who destroys and recreates entire universes... So other-me, what do I call you?" Naruto asked Naruto, who was already writing down his title that he would refer to himself as. He knew it would get confusing for everyone involved if they kept hearing the same name getting used, but referencing multiple people.

 _I am Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld_ , _also Naruto Hellscythe you could say_.

"Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... fancy title you have there." Naruto greeted himself by extending his hand to shake.

Naruto shook Naruto's hand.

"Great, now we are all friends... What do you need kid?" Sakura asked Naruto-SKU with a raised eyebrow, arms still crossed.

This wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen, but it was still weird.

 _I was bored, and had an offer._

"Offer?" Sai asked as he looked at Naruto-SKU suspiciously, before he stopped being suspicious, this was still a version of his friend, so he would be more than happy to give ythe benefit of tjhe doubt here.

Naruto-SKU put a cystal ball on the ground.

 _I have been watching many worlds._

"So you want us to save these worlds, be super badass heroes right!?" Naruto shouted out with excitment. His new arm wouldn't be ready for a few months anyway, so he could use a good old round of saving a world in danger to get himself hyped for his arm. Sasuke didn't want to get a replacement arm, but for the members of Team Seven (including Sai) this would be a good way to do another mission together.

Sakura sighed and elbowed Naruto in the side.

"We can't leave our world willy nilly Naruto. Anyway, we don't know if that is what this Weirdruto even wants." Sakura pointed out to Naruto.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

 _Your world will be safe, that I promise._

"How?" Sai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto-SKU pointed a figure at them, and their bodies glowed for a moment, before they seperated. He whispered a world that all of them could barely hear, they could only hear the word though, his voice still mostly a mystery to them.

Now there were two copies of all of them standing.

"Clones!" Naruto, and Naruto-Clone, shouted out as they high-fived each other. Everyone started to stare at their own clones, before in a white light the clones were gone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto-SKU with narrowed eyes.

"Why should we leave our world to those clones?" Sasuke asked with his eyes both narrowing in suspicion.

 _How do you know you aren't the clones?_

"So, we can go under the assumption that we could be, but are not, the clones. So, our choice needs to be made with the knowledge that our world and it's future won't be affected by what we chose to do..." Sakura analyzed the situation. She didn't know if she was a clone or not, just having the same memories didn't mean she wasn't a clone. She could have the memories of a clone being created as well, even as a clone, thus making her clone mind believe that she herself was the original, and not a clone.

Naruto looked confused.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with a dull look.

"Basically, the real us might have been sent back to our world, and we are the clones... or we are the real ones, and the clones were sent back." Sai summarized for Naruto, who had it click for him with that.

Okay, that was cool.

It was super weird knowing that he might be a clone, but it was cool for him to experience what it was like to feel like a clone.

"So what do you need us for Little-Me?" Naruto asked as he grinned at his Alternate Version.

 _There is a world, a world that has many branching timelines, many of which already have alternate versions of their own Naruto._

"... How many Narutos are there out there?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Many_. _I myself manipulated the events in several of them._

"Manipulated... You have some form of Reality Altering ability?" Sai confessed his confusion with the statement, and asked about the Naruto in front of them.

 _Yes._

...

Everyone looked at both Naruto's, wondering what their Naruto would do if he had the power to alter reality at a whim like this one seemed to be doing... then they realized their Naruto wouldn't really use the ability all that much. Other than making instant ramen actually instant, he wouldn't do much with such a powerful ability.

 _The world that I wish for you to go to has had a seed of Kaguya planted_.

That got everyone to become serious instantly.

"A seed of Kaguya... a Black Zetsu?" Naruto asked with his eyes now narrowed, serious as he had ever been. Kaguya could travel to alternate dimensions as well, so he wouldn't be surprised if there was a world where she had left something behind in. Something dangerous that needed to be destroyed, or sealed away if it could not be destroyed.

Sakura looked worried now.

 _Not only a Seed of Kaguya, but you also changed this dimension._

Naruto-SKU looked at Naruto directly.

"Me/You?" Naruto, Sakura and Sai, looked and pointed towards their Naruto.

 _Not you, an alternate you from a different timeline in this universe._

"I'm confused." Naruto said what everyone was thinking. So an alternate version of himself from a different timeline did something that effected this universe, and that was causing this version of him to come to them so that they could fix it? Of course, he was going to agree to go.

If he caused a problem, he would fix it.

"What did you do?" Sakura accused Naruto, her tone annoyed.

"Nothing!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped away from Sakura incase she decided to get a little "punchy" for him.

 _In a different timeline, you sent the source of Gelel to a different dimension... this was that dimension_.

"So... this Gelel source and something from Kaguya are in this dimension, and we need to track it down and destroy it?" Sai asked, and Naruto-SKU shook his head.

That would not be amusing for him.

 _If you agree, I will alter the reality of that dimension, to include you into it. You will gain families there, and new bodies._

"I'm game! If I caused a problem for this dimension, I'm going to fix it!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his fist into his hand.

Everyone looked at Naruto, before deciding on their answer.

"I support Naruto in this." Sasuke stated simply, seeing as this was too serious of a matter to simply shrug off and leave for later. Anything concering Kaguya, or something an alternate Naruto had to seal away, was something that he was concerned about.

"I'll follow Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura stated with a sigh.

She couldn't let her idiots go alone.

"... I'm going." Sai finished off the answer.

Naruto-SKU gave them each a note.

 _Pick a trait you want to keep, and a power you wish to keep._

'I'm a medic at heart... so it would be best for me to stick with that.' Sakura thought to herself, and while she would love to keep her strength... if all of them could only keep one ability each, the others would need to have somebody that could heal them when they got hurt. She wanted to be able to fight on the front lines... "I want to be able to heal others, and... I want to keep my hair." Sakura told Naruto-SKU.

He pointed at her and she vanished in a flash of light.

"My ink techniques... and my hair I guess." Sai didn't have a preference for any of his appearance, but he had only ever fought with ink and painted techniques. He vanished in a flash moments later as well.

Naruto and Sasuke put more thought into this.

"The Rasengan/Chidori." They said at the same time.

 _Pick something else Naruto._

"Eh?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke looked at the Narutos with a raised eyebrow. To both himself and Naruto, the clashing of their techniques had been something they bonded over, so they wanted to keep the core of their rivalry alive. "I can't keep the Rasengan?" Naruto asked in shock.

 _The Rasengan is energy manipulation, you will be able to recreate it, so pick something else._

Sasuke and Naruto calmed down.

"I wish to keep Lightning Manipulation then, in a general sense... and I wish to keep my eyes." Sasuke stated as he looked towards Naruto, before he nodded to Naruto and vanished in the same flash of light.

Naruto looked at his Naruto-SKU.

"My whisker marks... they have been apart of me for my entire life. I don't think I should part with them... and... Sage Mode..." Naruto said, though he didn't go into his reasoning out loud.

He learned Sage Mode after his teacher had died, and he learned it from the toads, two very important things in his life.

He couldn't part with them.

In a flash, Naruto was gone, leaving only Naruto-SKU in the white room. He opened a portal, before he walked through it and closed the portal behind him.

He had a glint to his eye.

This would kill his boredom... for now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am the author, and I don't care if you think I'm writing too many Naruto-RWBY stories. The RWBY-verse has a lot of potential, and it has amazing chemistry with the Naruto-verse.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Team NSSS - Team Ninjas  
Naruto Branwen - Faunus  
Sasuke Schnee - Human  
Sai - Robot  
Sakura Shiko - Human

This will be a long story, so take a seat, grab some popcorn, and get ready for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2 Raven

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _[Location: Kuchinashi (Mistral)]_

'So this is where The Fox does his business?' A woman thought as she walked with confidence down the walkways of one of the most crime filled places in the entire world of Remnant. The woman was about 5'8" in height, with long and wild black hair that spiked out a little at the sides, similar to the feathers of a bird. She had a small curved hair on the top of her head, and she had burning red eyes, and pale skin. She had a slim figure, and wore a tight kimono top in the color red and black with a red obi around her waist. She had red guards on her forarms, and she wore a black and red miniskirt.

Around her neck were multiple beaded necklaces, and she wore long red and black boots that went up to the middle of her thighs.

The trash on the streets, both figurativally and literally, was disgusting to her. She avoided stepping in a brown bag, which she suspected contained human feces (some people did strange drugs), that was crumpled around the top of it, showing somebody had been huffing it.

There were also seedy men and women.

"Can I interest you in some _Grimmdust_ pretty lady?" A man who was dressed so that he would not be recognized by others, asked her as he slid up to her. He had on a gray trenchcoat and a larger hat over his head. In his hand was a bag of black and red dust, not like the type used in everyday living, but the kind that somebody would no doubt destroy their life with.

She looked at it for a second.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few lien cards, before she gave them to the man and took the bag from him.

"Never speak to me again, or I'll kill you where you stand." She spoke as she continued walking, placing the bag of Grimmdust in the front of her obi, hidden away from view. The man looked at the lien with surprise that she had overpaid him for the amount that he had given to her... she gave him nearly 300 lien for a single bag worth only 230 lien at the most.

"Can I at least the name of a future client?" He asked her.

She reached to her back and showed a large metal container with a sword hilt sticking from it. She moved it so that it was hanging from her side, and she grabbed the hilt.

The man's head fell from his shoulders as her hand blurred, and a red flash of movement was seen appearing next to him.

"Raven." Raven spoke as his blood started to spew out of his neck, and he blinked a few times as he stared at his own body fall to the ground. His head still alive for but a mere few moments, before he followed his body into death. Her name being the last thing he would ever hear.

She warned him she would kill him if he spoke to her again, so when he talked to her, she killed him where he stood.

She continued to walk, now the people who had seen what she did on high alert. Good, it would mean that they would either attack her and die to her blade, or they would avoid her and her infamy would grow. It would make it much easier for her to do the business that she was about to do.

She looked at the end of the street, and came across a beaten up, older bar that had seen it's fair share of bar fights. The windows were shattered, and boarded up, with the sign on the front of it having just been destroyed, as if it had been set on fire at some point.

She walked into the front door.

'Digusting... It smells like piss and booze in here.' Raven thought when she saw a passed out man, who had a large bruise on the top of his head, nearby. He was the cause of the piss smell for sure, she could see the front of his stained pants.

She drew eyes to her.

She walked up to the bar and sat down, before she took out a few lien cards and placed them on the counter. The bar tender, used to this happening, got her a rather simple glass of some heavy smelling alchohol.

"So what brings a girl like you here. We don't get a lot of... nicely dressed women like you here... or nicely dressed people period." The man asked her.

"I'm here to make a deal with The Fox... I know he is here." She bluntly stated with a small smirk growing on her face when she saw that he had frozen up a little. The bar tender took her lien, before he stared down her eyes for a few moments. Green eyes gazed into red eyes, and his eyes turned away when she narrowed her own eyes.

He nodded his head, and gestured to a door that was on right side of the bar. She nodded to him and stood up, and now she had even more eyes on her once more.

She heard some men, and a woman, whistle at her, and she ignored them in favor of getting to the door.

"I don't know what you heard, but The Fox only cares about money. He will take on any mission for the right price... but dealing with him is not prefered."

She didn't say anything, just opened the door and walked into a dark room, before she closed the door behind her. Without saying a sword, she reached up and grabbed a knife that was thrown at her by the handle. She stabbed the knife into the frame of the door behind her with one swift motion.

The lights turned on.

"You move well woman, I take it you have business with me?" The Fox spoke as he stood across the room with multiple knifes in his hands.

He was a tall man of around 6'0" tall, with long, spiked blond hair, tied in a ponytail. The man was peach skinned, with a long blond fox tail behind him. He wore a simple yellow jacket with the front of it open to show his abs, not that she cared or anything, and he had dirty brown pants on, dirtied by actual dirt as if he had just come back from sleeping outdoors himself.

She spotted a chair, and walked over to it, his eyes never leaving her form as she moved, and sat down.

The silence was pregnant.

"Yes, I have business with you. You are infamous, going only by _The Fox_ , a Fox Faunus who originally came from Menagerie. You took a few too many risks though, and it didn't end well for you." Raven stated as she told the man what she knew about him so far. He seemed unimpressed, seeing as that was pretty easy to find knowledge on him.

There were information brokers all over the place who would sell any information for the right price, and a little intimidation.

"So, you know of me, no impressed." Fox stated with narrowed eyes.

"Your name is Citrus Leemone." Raven stated the next coldly.

There was more silence, before Citrus sat in the chair in front of her and looked less amused by her information.

"What do you want?" Citrus asked her darkly, and she smirked when she knew that she had gotten to him.

"Impregnate me."

...

"Eh?" Citrus asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Raven reached into her obi, into a hidden pocket, before she withdrew her purse and pulled out over a dozen lien, and she placed the bag of Grimmdust on the table.

Citrus was still confused.

"I will pay you 12,000 lien _and_ I will offer this bag of Grimmdust if you impregnate me." Raven told the man, and her tone suggested to Citrus that she had _no_ feelings for him in the slightest. She sounded professional, business-like, and like this was just another thing on her to-do list for the day. "I assume this will suffice for payment? You've taken life for less, so I assume you would give life for the same price." Raven said as she equalled the two.

Citrus was no longer confused.

"... Why?" Citrus asked, just because he was no longer _confused_ didn't mean he understood why she was asking the question.

Raven supposed it would not hurt to explain.

"I have been selected to be the next in line to lead my Tribe. The previous leader will be dead soon after all. One day I will have to pass on the Tribe as well. So, who else to pass it onto, but my child?" Raven questioned the man, answering the why as well. Her question was not meant to be answered, seeing as it was obvious.

"Why _me_?" Citrus corrected himself.

He understood that she wanted to be pregnant, but he didn't understand why she wanted to be pregnant with _his_ child. She was smoking hot, she could literally go up to somebody, trick them into unprotected sex, and go from there. She had many other options, so why was she being reduced to paying for sex?

"I'm giving you money to have sex with me, are you in a position to complain?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to need a reason." Citrus stated coldly to her.

He was not bringing life into this world without the best of reasons. He and Raven stared each other down, several minutes passed, before she relented.

"You are intimidating, so I doubt you have sex often. You are more than likely clean of disease. You are also strong, and have a large amount of aura. Traits that can be passed onto a child. I am not looking for a relationship, which you won't ask for. You will get me pregnant, and then there will be no need to speak ever again." Raven gave her reasoning. She couldn't really trust the whores she could find on the streets, and she didn't want to have a child with a weak man, so some stranger wasn't good either on the chance they would be weak. She also didn't want to involve somebody that she actually knew getting... attached to her and the child.

She didn't want to die and leave the tribe without a suitable leader, and while she could train a leader for the next generation, it wasn't as satisfying as the next leader being her heir.

"Are you intimidated by me?" Citrus asked as he showed sharp canines off to her.

"Not in the slightest, I have met stronger than you. They were just not suitable, or they were women." Raven spoke with closed eyes, an amused smile on her face. He leaned back, not offended by her words. He was the strongest in the world, and he knew it, he had to flee from Menagerie for a reason.

He nodded his head as he considered her request.

"12,000 won't cut it. I want 30,000 and the Grimmdust." Citrus stated to her, and she winced at the price.

That was a lot of money.

"16,000 lien, the Grimmdust... and might I remind you that you get to have sex with me?" Raven asked him, and he crossed his arms.

"I don't care about that, I want money. I'll skip the sex, and take 25,000 lien. I'll provide you with my _samples_ so you can do it yourself. I'm no fool." Citrus stated to Raven, and she smirked for a second. He was paranoid that she was going to slit his throat in his sleep after they finished the act, and she was pregnant. He was smarter than she gave him credit for, and he was street smart.

"12,000 lien, no sex, the Grimmdust... and 1,000 for each batch of juice it takes to get me pregnant." Raven stated as she negotiated the price she was going to have to pay. The sex, while pleasurable, was not the goal of what she wanted. She wanted a son, or daughter, who she could pass a legacy down to. She didn't need a lover, she could get one of those with ease if she wanted to.

This was business.

Citrus seemed to think about it.

The price was back to the original price, _but_ he no longer had a risk. He was making easy money with the chance for more money, as long as she did not get pregnant, then he would be able to keep a steady customer.

"I also want naming rights." Citrus stated, and Raven clenched her fist for a moment.

"Then 8,000 lien... you are getting paid to masturbate for a very high amount of money." Raven reminded him. She was paying him a lot of money, and more than likely would have to pay him even more to get more batchs of his juices. She, at the moment, was at the peek of when she could get pregnant. Today was _the best_ day for her to attempt to impregnate herself, which the sooner the better.

The current leader of the tribe only had a few more years, at _most_ , before he would be pass away. She didn't have long to make herself a child to take over... if something were to happen to her.

Citrus nodded his head.

"Deal, the name of the child with be Naruto if it is a boy... and Lima if a girl." Citrus stated with his arms crossed.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto... and Lima?" She couldn't help but ask with some confusion of her own. She didn't understand why those names would be picked.

"My name is Citrus Leemone... also Citrus Lemon... my name is a fruit which is colored yellow. Naruto is a type of orange, which represents the color orange... and Lima is a play on Lime... both are _citrus_ fruits." Citrus explained his logic behind the names. Raven nodded slowly, though she would rather not have a girl if the name was going to be Lima. She didn't have a problem with the name Naruto though.

Raven nodded, and she took out the required Lien and the Grimmdust, before placing both on the table.

"If you try to give me another man's semen, mix soap into the semen, or give any form of fake... I'll kill you myself." Raven warned the man seriously. She had originally planned on killing him anyway, the idea of not having sex came into being. She didn't hate Faunus, but she wasn't a fan of being left wide open for this man to betray her while she was naked. Like him, she didn't feel so much trust to the other end of the business deal.

Citrus took the bag of Grimmdust, before he opened it and stuck his finger in, before he pulled it out and sniffed some of the grimmdust.

He nodded.

"Very well, give me a few minutes and I'll be back with your _first batch_." Citrus stated as he started to go towards the bathroom, and Raven crossed her arms, waiting patiently as the man closed the door behind himself. She closed her eyes, and listened to what was happening around her.

She could hear the slight fapping sound through the door.

...

Even after 10 minutes he was still at it. Raven hummed in thought, though she wasn't going to change her mind now, it was rare to find a guy with 10 minutes worth of stamina. He would have been a good lay, if he weren't a scumbag she might have slept with him. It was a shame he _was scum_ and couldn't be trusted.

"So... would you be willing to use your mouth to-"

"Not a chance in hell." Raven stopped the question coming from the bathroom before he could finish it. She wasn't giving him oral, she not only didn't know when the last time he bathed was, but she didn't trust him not to do anything to her while her guard was down.

She _could_ bite his dick off... but she kind of needed his dick to be in one piece.

It took another minute, before he walked with a vile of semen, corked at the top so that none of it escaped. She stood up and reached out to take it, but he held it back from her, and he hand missed it. She gripped her fist and glared at him for what he did.

"How do I know you won't betray me. I might need some... assurance that you won't turn against me later." Citrus stated with a slowly growing smirk.

"Give that to me now, or I'll kill you and take it. You are the prefered option, but not the only option." Raven coldly informed him. She would just have to find somebody else that she could get semen from, it wasn't going to be hard to find a strong man with loose morals again. It just so happened that this man was strong, had loose morals, and he had a large supply of aura to pass down to a child.

Citrus stared into her eyes, before he gifted the vile to her, and she stored it in her obi. She turned around and started to walk away, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"The child... the child will be loved right?" Citrus asked after a moment when her hand touched the doorknob.

There was a pause.

"... Yes." Raven stated after a moment's thought. She would love the child, but she would not give the child the type of life this man was expecting. She would teach the child to be strong, and how to survive. She would raise the child the way that her tribe had helped to raise her and her brother.

Raven left the room.

She only had a limited amount of time to use the semen before the sperm inside of it died.

She had work to do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I will be spending time showing how some of Team NSSS will fit into the world, and a piece of their childhood so you can see how they will be raised.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Teammates?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I never said I was replacing Yang, nothing even hinted at that.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Raven! Is that you!?"

'... Damn... of all the people.' Raven thought to herself as she held a small bundle in her arms, a bundle covered by a black blanket that she herself had as a child. It had been 10 months since she had originally met with Citrus... and she didn't need to meet the man a second time. He had potent seed, seed that had impregnated her the first try that she had attempted to use it. That being said, she did take some... drugs that helped with fertility, and she inserted the semen into herself in a position made for helping with pregnancy.

Either way, she got pregnant, 9 months passed, and now she had a 1 month old baby... and she had gotten her figure back.

"Raaaaaaven!"

"Hey Summer..." Raven said awkwardly as she turned around and looked at her friend, her teammate, her partner, and the leader of the team she had been on.

She was a shorter girl, a head shorter than Raven herself. She had red tinted black hair, highlighted with more red, and moon-pale skin. She had her hair shorter, with it blocking her left eye for the most part. She was more petite than Raven was, though she was rather well endowed. She wore a white cloak with the wood up over her body, with a black combat mini-skirt, and a similar ruffled black top to go with it.

She was happily running towards Raven at the moment.

"Hey Raven, I haven't seen you in like a year! What have you been doing?" Summer asked with an excited look on her face.

If she was a Faunus with a tail, it would be wagging.

"I've been... busy. If you don't mind, I'll be going now. Nice seeing you again." Raven spoke with an awkward smile on her face. Summer was the last person that needed to notice that she was carrying her knew son Naruto. If Summer saw the baby in her arms, and actually paid attention enough to notice, she would demand answers... get super excited... and most likely call all of the others on their team and tell them the news as well.

She already had trouble keeping the fact she had been pregnant for nine months away from Qrow, having been able to communicate with him over Scroll instead of in person like normal.

She also had to buy a new Scroll.

"Wow, the years have been kind on you eh?" Summer teased Raven, who had dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting.

Having a baby was hard.

"I haven't been sleeping well, if you will excuse me, I'll just be going now." Raven stated quickly as she turned around and prepared to run away.

Summer jumped on her back.

"Nope!"

"Oh shit!?" Raven shouted as she dropped Naruto, and Summer gasped when she saw a baby fall out of Raven's little blanket that she had been holding. Everyone who had been walking on the streets gasped and looked on in horror as a baby started to fall towards the ground. Raven threw Summer to the ground as fast as she could, slammed her right into the pavement, and Summer held out her arms and caught the little baby in her arms, right between her breasts to cushion the baby's fall.

Summer looked endlessly relieved that she didn't cause a baby to be dropped on their head like what had been about to happen.

Summer raised the still sleeping, amazing to her, baby up and she looked at the baby. A small patch of pitch black hair, slightly tanned peach skin... three whisker marks on each chubby cheek showing Faunus heritage. The baby was wearing a black onsie with bird feathers around the neck to keep the baby warmer in this cold weather.

Summer looked at Raven, who took her baby back into her arms and covered him back up with the blanket.

"... My back hurts." Summer noted first and foremost as she got back up. Raven was not kind when she slammed her into the ground to catch the baby. She gave her skirt a pat down, before she paused. "... You have a baby!?" Summer screamed in surprise when she looked at her friend.

When did that happen!?

"Yes... I had a baby, this is Naruto... Naruto... this woman is Summer Rose." Raven introduced Naruto to her teammate.

Summer gave Raven a dull look.

"... I can hear the excitement in your voice. That explains why you look like you haven't slept... OH! Come on, lets go show Tai and Qrow your baby! You look like you need a rest, and we can watch Itty-Bitty Naruto for you while you take a nice nap!?" Summer grabbed Raven by the sleave and gently pulled her along. Raven would normally fight back... but as always with this woman, she couldn't find herself resisiting all that much against her.

She just smiled awkwardly and followed after her.

'Shit... I never wanted them knowing about Naruto.' Raven thought to herself.

Summer was a motormouth, so there was no hiding it now. Might as well face the music now, and get some of that sleep she was promised while she was at it.

"Guess what, you won't believe this... Tai became a teacher at Signal!" Summer said to Raven, who just raised an eyebrow.

Tai... a teacher? What?

"... Who would let that idiot teach?" Raven asked herself mostly out loud. She could remember all of the stupid things her brother and Tai did... and Summer did... and she herself also did, but she did them less. She mostly did stupid things because the others needed to have their asses rescued because they did stupid things.

So it was quite the surprise to hear somebody allowed the idiot to teach.

Summer giggled at Raven's tone.

"I know right? What is he going to teach them, how to trick people into wearing skirts?" Summer laughed very loud at her own joke moments later.

"So Tai lives on Patch now?" Raven asked as she looked around. She had come to Patch since it was pretty isolated, and she could raise Naruto for at least a year before she returned to her Tribe with him. Once he was old enough to walk, she would be able to return to the Tribe and take back some of her responsibilities to their family. Naruto was simply at risk at the moment, and she needed to reduce some of the risk.

So until he was at least a year old, she would live on Patch away from the tribe, and then she would go back with Naruto and introduce him to their people.

She didn't know Tai moved to Patch.

"Yeah... Tai and I are living in an apartment together at the moment... I'm kind of broke." Summer's turn to laugh awkwardly as she talked about her own situation. She had broken her arm a little while ago, leading to her not getting too many missions to make up for it. Sadly, she hadn't been too good with her money, so she ended up moving in with Tai while she recovered... and recover she did. She was still living with him, mostly because she was trying to save up enough to get her own apartment.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You two..." Raven trailed off, and Summer turned a little red in the cheeks.

"... No..." Summer seemed kind of sad that she had to say no to that question.

"Hey Summer, did you stop by the store yet, I forgot to add eggs... Raven... you look terrible."

"Hey Tai, can you believe this, Raven gave birth to a child!" Summer shouted to a man who walked up to them. The man was tall, with slightly tanned peach skin, bright blond hair that he kept at a short length, and blue eyes as well. He wore orange shorts, and a light brown button up shirt, with a small brown jacket over that, and an orange bandana around his left arm. He had a stylized heart tattoo on his right arm, with shoulder armor.

Raven's eyes became duller when she saw the fuzz on his cheeks and chin.

Since when did he grow stubble?

'Shave that shit off your face.' Raven thought to herself with a twitching eyebrow.

That asshole said she looked terrible.

"I mean, you look awesome like always... but you seem so... tired. I guess having a baby will do that to you. So who is the... lucky daddy?" Taiyang asked her as he hid the jealous sound in his voice from others. Raven deadpanned for a moment, before she sighed.

There was no getting out of this now.

"I'm a single mother... I wanted to have a baby, so I took a sperm donation. This is Naruto, Naruto, this is Taiyang." Raven spoke dully. It wasn't _wrong_ per say, but she didn't give away the reasons why she had a baby. She was pretty sure that Summer and Tai would both be pretty upsetf with her for having a baby for the reason she had. Having a baby because she wanted a baby, she did want a baby for her own reasons, was one thing, but her reasons would change what they would think on it.

Taiyang glanced into the blanket and gave a nod of approval.

"Wow, has your face... and little whisker marks... Cat or Fox Faunus?" Taiyang questioned as he scratched his chin.

"Oh, are you a wittle kitty Naruto? Are you?" Summer baby-voiced at Naruto, who was stirring at the sounds of so many voices shouting things.

"Fox." Raven told them simply.

She had better things to do, like go home and sleep while she had the chance. She was renting an apartment while she was not with the tribe. It was too dangerous to have a baby at the tribe at such a tender age. The second that Naruto was old enough so that she could leave him in a tent while she did her thing, she would go back to the tribe.

"Cool... Cool... You seem tired, want to come back to the apartment with us? We can watch Naruto for you while you rest up. I mean, he is our teammates baby after all." Taiyang offered, and Summer nodded her head.

More time with an adorable baby? She was all for it.

Raven thought about it for a moment.

 **-27 Minutes Later-**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Raven was dead asleep on Summer's bed as she huddled up under the covers. She had taken them up on their offer, deciding that with them watching Naruto for her, she would be able to get into a fully rested state once more, maybe get the dark rings out from under her eyes finally as well. She was smiling in her sleep, because she was actually getting sleep at the moment.

Summer and Taiyang watched her as they walked out of the room, Summer holding an awake Naruto in her arms as Taiyang slowly closed the door behind himself.

They walked into the living room, before Summer sat on the couch.

"Who is an adorable baby... you are." Summer started to shower the relativally newborn's face with kisses as if it were her own nephew. He might as well be, considering how close she was to Raven.

Tiny hands grabbed her hair, and started to yank on it.

"AH!?"

"Strong grip I take it?" Taiyang asked as Summer had her hair yanked on like a toy by the curious baby. She was holding Naruto away from her body, her neck and head at an odd angle as he never let go of her hair. Taiyang gently took Naruto from Summer and made him let go of her hair.

She had tears at the edges of her eyes when from the hair pulling.

*NOM*

Taiyang had a small set of fangs imbedded in to his skull moments later when Naruto crawled up, opened his tiny mouth, and showed off a full set of fangs. Taiyang raised his hand up and snapped his teeth down on his fist to keep from screaming out as the baby used his skull to teeth.

"... He is a predator Faunus." Summer tried to reach up and pull Naruto off of Taiyang, trying to reason with the man to not be angry.

The teething phase for Faunus children who were predator animals could be a little... intense.

"Mmmmmmmmmmph." Taiyang was trying not to scream as the tiny fangs refused to let go of his skull. He had small lines of blood going down his face by the time that Summer got Naruto off of his face. He had four small teeth marks in his forehead, each of which was leaking an impressive amount of blood. Summer gave him a washrag, and he placed it against his forehead with a small glare at the baby.

She slapped his arm for glaring at a baby.

"Don't be mad, he's teething... Mmmmmmmm!" Summer bit down on her lips as she tried not to scream when Naruto bit her shoulder. She had tiny fangs imbedded into her clothing as well as her skin. She pulled Naruto off of her, and she placed him on his stomach on the clean floor.

Taiyang smirked at her.

"Just a baby, but I think Faunus must be pretty scary if this is what they put up with when they have babies." Taiyang stated with an awkward chuckle, that Summer shared.

"Well... Where is Naruto?" Summer asked with shock when she looked at the floor, and didn't see the baby that was suppose to be there. She and Taiyang jumped up into a standing position, and started to look all around the room for the baby that was no doubt crawling into trouble.

How could a baby so young crawl so fast!?

They both paled when they imagined what Raven would do to them if she found out that they lost her baby, minutes after they started to watch it.

*NOM*

"Mmmmmmmm!" Taiyang nearly screamed when he felt fangs in his ankle. Naruto had been hiding under the couch. Taiyang jerked his leg up, and Naruto was flung across the room. Taiyang grabbed his bleeding ankle and jumped around on one foot, while Summer rushed across the room and jumped over the kitchen counter.

The top of her head smashed into the fridge as she caught Naruto, before she landed roughly on her back.

"Oooow." Summer whimpered as she cradled the still adorable, but very dangerous, baby in her arms.

*BLARG*

Summer winced when she got spit up on her top. She sat up and placed Naruto on the ground, before she started to unbutton her top and revealed the black tanktop that she wore under her shirt. She tossed her shirt across the room, and landed it perfectly in the hamper.

"This baby is a handfull... how has Raven been doing it alone?" Taiyang asked as he started to go towards the crawling baby.

Summer picked up Naruto before he could get any further from her though.

"She deserves the break. Lets do our best for her." Summer smiled widely.

Taiyang nodded.

"Yeah." Taiyang agreed.

 **-10 Hours Later-**

"Aaaaaaaaaah! That was a good nap." Raven said as she stretched her body out after having slept for so long. She opened the door and walked through it, having already gotten redressed in her own clothes. She walked into the living room, before she smirked.

Summer and Taiyang both looked like hell.

They were covered in bite marks all over their face, arms, and shoulders. They had bruises from rushing around the room to prevent a crawling baby from hurting himself. Summer had some parts of her hair mysteriously shorter than before, and pieces of hair on the ground. They had both been reduced to wearing tanktops and shorts, having their clothes been dirtied time and time again.

Raven picked up Naruto off of the shoulder and held him in one arm.

"Raven watch ou-" Summer shouted when she noticed Naruto moving to bite.

Raven stuck a hard wood ring into his mouth, and his little hands grabbed at it as he started to chew on the hard wood ring. Hard enough to withstand the teething, and large enough so that he couldn't choke on it.

...

"Why didn't you warn us he bites?" Taiyang asked as he dropped to his knees. "Why didn't you tell us he has fangs?" Taiyang asked second after his first question.

"... Still adorable." Summer said as she knew she would offer to watch Naruto again for Raven. She didn't care if she was hurting all over from watching him, she was sure that with time that she would be able to handle the baby much better than she did today. She wanted to help her single mother friend out.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Taiyang got the message.

"Of course you forgot... Anyway, if you ever need anything else, please let us know." Taiyang offered, and Raven nodded her head.

"Funny enough, I'll be living in the same apartment building. If you could watch Naruto for me from time to time, that would be great." Raven spoke with a slowly growing smirk on her face.

Taiyang paled, while Summer smiled widely.

"Sure/SURE!" Taiyang and Summer agreed, though their levels of enthusiam were vastly different.

This would make things easier on Raven.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yang will still be born, she just hasn't been born**_ **yet.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Raven's Mistake in Judgement

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaah!? Why is it always the head?!"

"There is Summer playing with Naruto... again." Taiyang noted with Raven as the two of them watched as Summer tried to play with Naruto. She tried, failed, and was now running around the room with a baby stuck to the top of her head. Taiyang had a bandaged forehead as well, seeing as he was more often than not turned into a chewtoy himself when he dropped his guard.

Raven winced when she saw her child got ahold of Summer's hair as well.

That was just adding insult to injury.

'I'm so proud.' Raven thought with a smile as she watched her son torment her best friend by not only biting her, but also pulling on her hair.

"So Raven... This fancy club opened up... and Summer doesn't drink... want to go with me? You've been working pretty hard lately... my treat." Taiyang stated as he offered to pay for the first round of drinks, maybe a few more after that. Raven was able to handle her beer pretty well, so he was sure that she would be fine. He had never actually seen her drunk before, much like with her brother Qrow.

He was always drunk... but never drunk enough that it hampered his decision making skills.

Raven looked at him.

"Who is the world's cutist little foxy woxy... MMMmmmmm!" Summer closed her eyes when he sunk fangs into her nose. She had gotten him off of her head, and had held him in front of her face. She was pretty sure at this point this was how he was showing affection, seeing as he was also cuddling her at the same time.

She really hoped that was the case.

"Summer, he's teething. Keep your face away from his mouth if you don't want to get bitten." Raven warned Summer with a roll of her eyes.

You would think she would get it after a few weeks.

"But he is sooooo cute, I just want to shower him with kisses!" Summer gushed loudly as she held Naruto up high into the air.

She loved babies.

"Sheesh, you love cute things too much... What did you ask Tai?" Raven asked Taiyang, not having paid that much attention to what he had been saying. He had been hinting to her a lot lately that he wanted to start a relationship with her. He had, had a crush on her since they were in school together, she wasn't ignorant to his feelings. So she just started to tune him out when he asked her out.

It was a bad habit.

"Want to go to a new club with me... my treat?" Taiyang asked her, with Summer looking over at them sadly for a moment.

Raven paused for a moment.

'... I have about a year until I need to go back to the tribe anyway... I might as well kill some time. Taiyang is handsome, I know him well, and he is pretty nice...' Raven thought it over in her head a little. She wanted to spin this in a way that she could benefit from it. She would leave Taiyang before Naruto even turned 1, that much she was sure of. She could think of worse ways to spend her time.

Raven looked at Summer for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Naruto for you!" Summer shouted to mask her sadness over seeing Taiyang go after Raven.

'Right, just like Tai crushed on me, Summer crushed on him... Hmmmm.' Raven thought about what she could do with this. She could get with Taiyang, and then break his heart so that Summer could put the pieces back together, and truly get with him. Taiyang would be with a girl that loved him, and no doubt he would also come to love her as well. Raven would get a few happy memories out of it, a place to stay until she left to go back to her tribe with Naruto... and a free babysitter for Naruto until she left.

She stood up after she made her mind.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Just let me feed Naruto, and then we can go Tai. Who knows, might be fun. We're both adults." Raven stated as she picked up Naruto and allowed him to suck on her finger while she went to go and get a bottle. He didn't bite when he was hungry, instead he simply sucked, which was good since allowing him to suck her finger stopped the crying.

Taiyang's face was glowing with happiness when she accepted his date proposal.

"Really!? Okay, what time should I pick... Realized it when I said it." Taiyang stopped himself when he saw deadpan looks headed his way.

He didn't need to pick Raven up... they all presently lived together.

"How do you not get bitten?" Summer asked with a pout when she saw how Raven was handling Naruto so well. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Raven tilt her head, before the woman thought about it herself.

There was a pause as Raven placed a bottle in her baby's arms and let him feed himself for the most part.

"I guess I just got used to it, and adjusted to having a baby. Here you go Summer." Raven stated as she passed her baby over to Summer.

She was truly glad she had the help she had though.

It was hard to be a single parent, and for the first month of having Naruto, she hadn't even had a lick of help with him. She really was happy that she had Summer and Taiyang, Qrow was no help (and on a long term mission), to give her support that she needed.

Raven and Taiyang started their way out of the apartment.

Summer frowned and set Naruto down on the counter as she sat down on a tall stool next to the counter. Raven and Taiyang left the apartment, so she didn't have to pretend that she was happy for them.

'You know I like him Raven... Hah, I guess I'll just have to settle for playing with a cute... huh?' Summer thought when she felt something sharp hit the side of her face, slide passed it, and imbed into the wall on the other side of the room. She blinked a few times and raised her hand to her face, pulling it off, she saw a little blood.

What cut her?

"Hahahaha!" The laughter of a baby was a beautiful thing indeed.

She turned her head to see who, knowing who, had thrown the knife that had caused her to bleed. She paled when she realized that she had placed Naruto down... on the kitchen counter. The kitchen drawer was open as well, showing dozens of little and big knifes that Naruto now had access to.

She got up and was ready to put a stop to this.

"AH!?" Summer jumped backwards when Naruto grabbed a knife with both hands and flung it at her. "... Raven, your baby throws things... hard." Summer whispered to herself with surprise when she saw the cutting aid stab into the floor in front of her foot. "Now Naruto, put that down and AH!?" Summer shouted as she jumped to the ground and hid behind the couch when more knifes were flung at her.

He was throwing kitchen knifes at her!?

"Hahahahahaha!"

Such a cute baby laugh though, she couldn't remain angry at him. She crawled across the ground and started to make her way on her stomach into the kitchen. Naruto seemed to like her animated reaction to dodging things he threw at her, so she would stay out of his sight until she could pick him up and put him in the living room away from everything sharp and dangerous.

How did Raven handle this for a _month_ alone before they started helping her!?

"Gotcha... where did he go?" Summer asked when she jumped up to surprise Naruto, only to not find him where he had been. She turned around and saw him sitting on a shelf in the fridge... how the hell did he even open the fridge? Naruto was holding onto a bottle of milk, and tossed it on the ground, it shattering when it hit. He reached up and grabbed onto the shelf above him, before he slowly scooted it... and threw it on the ground. "Ah! Stop that please!" Summer shouted as she ran over to stop him from wasting all of their refridgerated foods.

She was a bit too late for that, as in, it was all already on the floor by the time he got to him, and picked him up.

"Ahahah." Naruto laughed, and she gushed a little when she heard that laugh, and saw the happy smile of a little faunus baby.

"So cute... Arms length!" Summer shouted when she saw him going for the bite, and kept his mouth as far away from her as possible.

*Grrrrrrrrrr*

"Guess I'm hungry... nothing in the fridge anymore... gonna have to clean that up... I guess I could make some instant ramen from the cupboard... Why do you make the cupboads like 12 feet high Tai!?" Summer shouted out when she realized that the cupboard was way over her head. Holding onto Naruto, she jumped up onto the counter and opened the cupboard, before she got out a small cup of instant noodles. She hopped back down and used her teeth to rip open the top of it, before pouring some water into the cup.

She placed it in the microwave, and set the time.

She placed Naruto, in a highchair this time, and grabbed a broom and started to sweep everything up into a trashbag she threw on the floor. She had a few minutes to kill for the ramen to cook. Grabbing a rag, she started to wipe up the floor as well, and by the time that she was done...

*Ding*

The ramen was also done.

"Such an easy and cheap food to make..." Summer commented as she opened the microwave, grabbed the ramen, and some disposable wood chopsticks from the drawer, and went to sit in front of Naruto.

Naruto stared at the cup curiously, with a tilted head.

Summer took a chopstick full of noodles, blew on them, before she slurped them down her throat with ease.

"Ah."

She looked at Naruto and saw his face scrunched up with curiousity. She tilted her own head, and looked at her cup of noodles, before back to him.

Well... she did see Raven feeding him solid foods the other day.

"Want some ramen?" Summer asked him, knowing she wouldn't get a response, as she took a spoon and got some of the smaller noodles and the soup up and moved it towards Naruto. She fed him only a single bite, before she saw a visible reaction to the baby eating the ramen.

She had never seen a happier baby.

She slurped up all of the larger noodles that he couldn't eat, leaving only the smallest noodles, and she moved the cup in front of him. With two tiny hands, he picked it up and started to drink the soup and remaining tiny noodles. She blinked when she watched Naruto get out of the high chair, and crawled up onto the counter.

"Eh?" Summer asked when she saw Naruto crawl in front of her, and fall into her lap... peacefully. "Eh!?" Summer was shocked when she saw him _peacefully_ sitting in her lap with his head against her breasts.

She had never seen this baby so peaceful!

Her eyes sparkled.

She picke him up and held him to her face, and not only did he not bite her, but her grabbed her face more softly and just started to play like any other baby would... and not a baby that had the strength of a 2 year old. Yeah, she had noticed that Raven's baby was a lot stronger than a baby of his age should be. She _also_ noticed that Naruto had an active aura, meaning that Raven had already activated her child's own aura for him.

 **-At the Bar-**

"You know Tai, this is a pretty nice place. You trying to seduce me?" Raven asked with a small smirk on her face and slightly pink cheeks, she already had four shots of the good stuff, as she glanced at Taiyang. She knew he was trying to seduce her, he used to do it all of the time when they were teenagers at Beacon.

Taiyang turned a little red.

"Not at all, I just figured you-" Taiyang was interupted by Raven as he showed some embarassment over getting caught.

"Too bad, you know when your pregnant you get super horny? I'm super sexually frustrated over not having sex in a long time. Now would have been the perfect chance to seduce me." Raven mentioned mildly with a wave of her hand. She lifted her empty drink to the bartender, and he poured her another one and placed it in front of her.

Taiyang looked at Raven in shock and excitement.

"That... sounds rough. Qrow can't go a month without sex..." Taiyang mentioned with a growing smile.

It sounded like she was _open_ to seduction.

"I'm not Qrow, I've only had sex a few times... It never really appealled all that much to me personally. I had my first time because Qrow teased me about being a virgin... my second was when I got drunk for the first time." Raven said with a harder look at Taiyang for comparing her to her brother like that. The only reason she was offering sex to Taiyang was because she _really was_ sexually frustrated thanks to the fact she got no sex while pregnant. She wasn't by any means easy, and she didn't sleep with anyone she met either.

Taiyang smiled a bit more awkwardly.

He had, had sex more times than he would care to say to Raven. He felt that if he said that he had sex with over 7 different women after becoming a Huntsman, that it would effect her choice on sleeping with him.

"You know... there is a motel nearby." Taiyang told her, and she smiled and stood up.

"Good, pay the bill and we'll go." Raven said as she started to walk towards the exit. Taiyang grinned widely as he watched the sway of her hips as she moved. He placed lien on the counter, and started to go after her.

This was going to be awesome.

 **-The Next Day-**

'My butt hurts...' Taiyang sniffled as he clutched a pillow, in the same bed as a mostly naked Raven as she smirked at him.

"What, didn't like that thing I did with my fingers? If you didn't like anal, you should have said something." Raven mentioned in passing as she taunted him with the things that she did to him when they had sex. She had taken two of her fingers, and shoved them _straight_ into his ass while they had been having sex. Taiyang had screamed in both pleasure and pain as she got him to reach orgasm within _moments_ of finding his He-Spot.

"You could have warned me." Taiyang mentioned to her with a whimper.

"You could have told me you didn't have a condom, we both surprised each other." Raven mentioned to Taiyang with her smirk still in place... but her eye twitching showing that she herself was irritated. "You're lucky I was just pregnant, and I can't get pregnant again for awhile." Raven mentioned, and Taiyang paused and looked at her.

What?

She did know that women could actually get pregnant within 6 week of having a baby right? That just because she gave birth, didn't mean that her body would stop ovulating and wait for awhile.

"Raven... You do know that women can get pregnant again after giving birth, right?" Taiyang asked with an awkward frown.

Raven paused.

...

"What?"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yang will be around 10 months younger than Naruto, meaning that they will be about the same age for the most part.**


	5. Chapter 5 Raven's Judgement

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _-Somewhere-_

A lone man sat in front of a television screen as he looked on with his hands placed together, staring at the screen with two narrowed eyes. His right eye was robotic and red in color, visibly not human at all, with his right arm being much the same. The man was in his elder years in appearance, with wild white hair and thick eyebrows, with a thick mustache and beard to match. The man wore a pure white suit, with a visible red shirt underneath it as he watched the screen with anticipation.

He pressed a button, and on the screen a hole opened up in the floor, and a large red android that was made in the appearance of warrior was placed on the ground before the hole sealed itself up.

The man smirked.

 _-In the Arena-_

"Release Subject C67."

A door on the far side of the room opened up quickly as two white robots dragged in a young man in by his restrained arms. The man was darker skinned, a lighter brown, with light brown hair and surprisingly bright green eyes. He had two antlers on the front of his head, the antlers of a deer, and his body was rather average, seeing as he was clearly not a trained warrior in the slightest. His mouth was tapped shut, and the robots tossed him to the ground.

A white robot pointed a gun at the young Faunus.

With a single shot, blue splatter appeared on the side of the Faunus' neck as he hit the ground harder than before.

The reaction took a moment, but the Faunus' eyes started to dull a little for a moment, before the veins around his arms and legs started to bulge as his face scrunched in visible pain. He ripped through the ropes restraining him and slammed his horn into one of the robots, before he turned tail and started to run down on all four legs away from the robots.

"Aaaaaah." The Deer-Faunus made the sound of a wounded animal as he looked towards the robot, that was chasing after him.

"Release Subject C68."

A door opened up on the other end of the arena, this time a woman was dragged into the arena. She was covered in bruises and cuts that had yet to heal. She seemed excited though, only being dragged because she was having trouble walking on two legs. She was licking her lips. Sticking out from above her rear end was a long lion's tail, and she looked towards her fellow Faunus.

"Give me the drug!"

When she shouted out, the robot pointed a gun at her and shot her in the neck as well. She grinned wider than before as he eyes rolled into the top of her head. She got down on all fours, saliva dripping from her lips as she started to growl.

She started to run towards the other Faunus.

 _-Outside the Arena-_

"Oh ho ho, quite the slaughter... this Batch of serum is proving to be quite the success." The man said to himself as he watched the Mad Liod-Faunus rip apart her fellow Faunus with with her hands and teeth with ease. The male faunus trying to run away, but unable to do so thanks to the massive damage he was quickly undergoing.

Doctor Merlot was a happy man at the moment.

After a year of research, he had started to finally succeed in his serum. His addictive serum that would be the funding base for his other project. He started to write down his own notes as he watched the lioness Faunus roar in victory at her kill.

 _C68_ _shows signs of addiction to the effects of the drug._  
 _The Drug temporarily prevents the majority of the activity that happens within the cerebral cortex, shutting down higher thought process._  
 _Different Faunus are effected differently._  
 _C67, a Deer-Faunus, is based off a herbivore and acts as such, prefering to run away over violence._  
 _C68, a Lioness-Faunus, shows an unrivalls urge to kill and devour her prey, much prefering to be as violent as possible._

 _I believe with Higher-Thought Process lowered, in Faunus, all that is left remaining is the instincts of their animal halves. With their ability to think as if they were human taking from them, they are reduced to an animalistic state._

"Fascinating... To believe that Faunus had such a latent potential for destruction is amazing. I was so focused on mutating Grimm, that I never considered using Faunus." Merlot thought out loud as he grinned to himself darkly. He had added addictive substances to his drug, so that Faunus who were hit by it would find themselves wanting to get hit by it more and more... until it formed into an obsession that they could not control.

C68 had rejected the drug at first, but after a few instances of exposure to it, she had become fully obsessed with doing whatever she could to get the drug.

Apparently, it placed the conscious mind in a very vivid dream-like state of euphoria. It was very much like an addictive drug.

Nine months of research was going well.

 _-With Summer-_

'Eight months if of pregnancy did not go well.' Summer thought with a wince as she saw Taiyang being carried on a stretcher with his arm bent the wrong direction. She could only guess who was the person responsible for snapping his arm like that. The person currently screaming curse words in the hospital room right next to them... and she said them, because currently in her lap was the nearly year old Naruto.

He had reached a small growth spurt.

He had reached the above average baby height for his age group, being a little over 28 inches tall now. His teeth had fully grown in, and his hair had stopped being a scruff of hair, and evolved into a full head of spiked black hair.

"Sum..."

Summer gushed when Naruto said what his first word had been. He couldn't say her entire name, but he was around her enough that he had startedto refer to her as Sum. She loved the fact that she was his first word. She had been worried when he fell off of the couch and onto his head, but he was currently safe... apparently it was rather normal for babies to fall on their heads because babies exhausted their parents to a point where they became tired and fell asleep while watching them.

He was developing earlier than most babies for sure... then again, this would be the first time for her seeing a faunus baby develop.

Maybe their animal-side mad them develop a little faster.

He had already taken his first steps, and started to walk by himself for the most part without falling over all of the time. It took a normal human baby almost 15 months before they could walk on their own.

"That is your little sister in there being born." Summer comforted Naruto as he hopped down off of her lap and started to walk forward.

Summer smiled a little sadly.

She saw the doctors come out of the room in a rush, knocking Naruto onto his butt in surprise as they rushed a smaller than normal baby out of the hospital room. Summer picked Naruto back up.

"Yan?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Yep, that was Yang." Summer said, already knowing the name herself. Taiyang had been given naming rights, and he had picked the name Yang. He didn't care if the child would be boy or girl, but he still picked the name Yang.

It was a gender neutral name after all.

Yang was born a month earlier than she was suppose to be. Summer was about to walk after the doctors, but the door opening a second time surprised her.

Raven.

She seemed exhausted, tired, and a little pained, but she was managing to walk on her own two feet already. Summer shouldn't be surprised, she knew how strong her teammate was. The woman, when determined, was not somebody to be underestimated. She had been rushed to the hospital, so she was still in her normal clothes, though Summer was pretty sure she was not wearing panties under her skirt at the moment.

"Come on Naruto." Raven said as she extended her hand to her son. Naruto reached out and took her hand, and she used it to pull him up into her arms as she held him. She turned around, in the opposite direction from where the doctors went, and started her walk to the entrance of the hospital.

Summer blinked, before something registered as odd to her.

She started to follow behind Raven as the woman started to walk.

"Hey Raven, Yang is the other way you know... the babies area is that way." Summer stated as she pointed to the way the doctors went.

"I don't care."

"I think you should, I mean, they were rushing pretty fast there. Yang was born a month early and all." Summer more awkwardly stated to her friend. She didn't know what was wrong with Raven that was making her act so coldly. Raven seemed like she was disappointed with something.

There was a pause before Raven spoke again.

"I'm not going to spend any longer away from my tribe." Raven stated to Summer, who frowned.

"You are returning to those murderers... You can't bring Yang and Naruto with you." Summer moved so that she was standing in front of Raven. Raven was forced to stop thanks to Summer extending her hand out.

"I don't plan on taking Yang, if you want her, you can have her." Raven said to Summer, who gasped in shock.

She was just shocked at those words, her hands went to her mouth, and Raven took the chance to walk by Summer once more. She didn't get far before Summer reached out and grabbed onto her, stopping her again. Raven didn't have the strength to fight her, carry Naruto, and walk away at the same time though.

"You can't be serious... she is your child. Don't you want her...?" Summer questioned her with sad eyes.

"She was an accident. You've been good to Naruto, I figured you would like a chance to be a mother to Yang... I'm sure Tai will need somebody to ease her broken heart... and arm." Raven mentioned the arm in passing. Yes, she had no plans on taking Yang with her. Since she learned she was pregnant a second time, she didn't even plan on acting like she was the mother to her second child. She fully planned on using the second child to be the method that would get Summer and Taiyang together as a couple.

Taiyang couldn't handle a baby, but Summer could, so that would be how they would eventually fall in love with each other.

She didn't want to raise Yang, but she was sure that Summer would do a fantastic job with her.

"... How can you abandon a baby so... easily?" Summer asked with tears in her eyes. This entire thing was getting to her, badly.

"I can't abandon my tribe any longer than I have to. Naruto can talk and walk now, it is time to return to my people." Raven stated coldly as she glanced away from Summer. Naruto looked his mother dead in the face though, and could see that she was _slightly_ sad about what she was doing as well.

Only slightly sad though.

Summer let go of Raven.

"If you leave... never come back. I don't you breaking Yang's heart when she gets older. If you leave now... It will be like you never existed." Summer threatened Raven to try and get her to stay. She would do it too. If this baby was going to be raised by her, she wouldn't burden the baby with the knowledge that she was an unwanted baby. She would forever hide that from her if she had to.

Summer looked at Naruto sadly as well, she didn't want him to go either, she really didn't want him gone. She had bonded with him over the past many months. She had seen his first steps, first words, and a few important milestones.

"I didn't plan on coming back anyway. After all, Naruto's training will be starting soon." Raven whispered as she looked at Naruto with a glint in her eye.

Summer gasped, and she reached for Naruto to take him away from Raven.

She failed.

"No! You won't do this to him Raven! He deserves a happy life!" Summer reached for Naruto, but Raven pulled back and moved away from Summer.

She glared at Summer.

Summer was the type of woman that didn't want children to become huntsmen and huntswomen, well _her children_ that is. She didn't want those that she helped raise to live the kind of life that she herself lived. She wanted them to be safer than she was, and live longer than she believed that she would.

Raven leaned forward reached into her obi.

She slammed the front of her body into Summer, and Summer winced when she felt something sharp hit her. Raven stayed connected to Summer for a moment longer, before she pulled back and showed a needle in her hand.

"A little drug from the doctors... took it when they weren't looking. Sweet dreams Summer." Raven said as Summer's vision went blurry. She fell to her knees, before she collapsed to her stomach as Raven turned away and started to walk away.

Summer hands reached out to Naruto, and he reached back for her.

"Na... ru... to..."

With those words, Summer passed out.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Don't worry, the other character's prologues won't be this long.  
Next will be a short timeskip. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Living Rough

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Sai and Sakura won't get more than 2 or 3 chapters about them, simply because they didn't have much of interest going on during their backstories.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Taaaaaaaaaiiiii... I'm out!"

'Sheesh, you are drinking more than Qrow.' Taiyang thought to himself as he opened one of the bottom drawers and took out some of the cheap alchohol bottles that he got just for today. It had been several years since Raven had taken Naruto and left them, left them with the little bundle of joy that had grown into a tiny little ball of sunshine and stupidity (sadly, he felt she got it from him).

Every year, on this day, Summer would allow herself to shut down almost completely, and express her emotions about this subject.

"Dad! Ruby farted!"

'Then there are these two.' Taiyang thought as he looked at his daughters come running up to him. The first was a little 6 year old bundle of joy that was his first daughter Yang. She had his blond hair, though it was starting to look a lot like Raven's hair... so for Summer's sanity he had to tie up the hair into twin tails at the sides of her head. She wore a little brown shirt, and similar pants, with an orange scarf around her neck. Her eyes were a lilac color, and she was a carbon copy of her mother... though she had his colors on her.

Then there was 4 year old... Ruby Rose.

His and Summer's first daughter that they had together. A year and a half of raising little Yang together, Taiyang had started to fall in love with Summer, and the two of them bought a house together after their years of saving money, and settled down. They didn't _technically_ ever get married, so no last name changes, but they were a happy little family.

Ruby was a carbon copy of her mother... pretty much her mother's clone in appearance, with the one different she had from her mother being that her chin was a little more rounded than Summer's was.

"Yang's LYING!"

"Girls, girls... settle down, I'm going to go give this to your mother... and be right back." Taiyang said as he held the bottle up and showed it to the girls.

...

"The funny juice?" Yang asked with a tilted head.

"Yes Yang, the funny juice. Mommy needs it right now." Taiyang said as he walked backwards into the room with Summer in it, and saw her collapsed on a bed in nothing but her bra, panties, and a small tanktop over her top. She had several bottles of beer around her, and she had a framed picture that was on the pillow next to her.

It was a picture of her and Naruto.

Taiyang sat on the bed next to Summer, and placed the bottle down nearby her. Her hand moved around until it found it, and she flicked off the top of the bottle, before she flipped over onto her back and started to chug the entire bottle in a single go.

She tossed the bottle across the room, shattering it on the wall.

"I... hic... miss him." Summer whimpered.

She had helped _raise_ that boy for nearly the entire first year of his life. It had been her that stayed at home with him, took him out to parks... it had been her to cook him fresh ramen, eat it together with him. She helped him through potty training, his first words, his first steps, teaching him to walk. She had bonded with Naruto to the point that at times, she even forgot that _Raven_ was his mother.

"I... understand your feelings." Taiyang said with an awkward smile.

He would say he missed Naruto too... but he remembered how Naruto threw a knife at him and stabbed him in the thigh... and how the child would bite, scratch, and kick him whenever he got the chance. He loved the child, like a _nephew_... even though technically Naruto was his Step-son... or something like that.

He was not sure of his own feelings.

"Anyword from..." Summer asked as she glanced at Taiyang.

"You know there isn't going to be word from her. Need to go on a mission to take your mind off of things?" Taiyang asked, more than willing to take time off of work so that Summer could get her mind on straight again. She was still an active huntress, while he himself was a teacher/huntsman.

Huntress by day, mother by night.

"... Red and Yellow make Orange..." Summer whined to Taiyang.

Okay, how much did she have to drink?

"Yes, red and yellow make orange." Taiyang confirmed for his lover. It was the time to be sympathetic to her needs. "Is there anything I can do... to take your mind off of it?" Taiyang asked as his hand started on her upper back. He started to massage her, and as he massaged her his hand trailed down until he landed on her ass.

Sex could take your mind off a lot of things.

...

"I'm not in the mood... I want my Naruto back." Summer rolled around on the bed again. She rolled and rolled... until she slipped off of the bed and landed on the floor. "Who put the floor here?" Summer asked with a slight slur to her tone.

How drunk was she!?

Drunk enough that she forgot about the floor, and that rolling off of the bed would mean landing on top of it.

"Had to try... Anyway, Summer, I'm sure he is healthy and happy so go out, take a mission, take your mind off of things." Taiyang spoke gently, but a little forcefully to get his point across. Every year on this day Summer would mope around, get drunk, and do nothing but drink and mope in their bed.

He hated to see her suffering like this.

...

"Don't wanna."

"Oh, come on... there is this nice mission to take on a horde. How would you like that, take on a horde of grimm... come back a champion, and make some cookies for your girls? Sounds nice right?" Taiyang tried to make it sound even better. Summer liked taking missions and slaying grimm, so it would be the perfect way for her to go and cool her head down. Take some of the edge off, and relax.

Summer sighed and stood up.

"Fine... Sound like the type of mission I would take anyway. I just hope that Naruto is happy and healthy like you said." Summer spoke quietly.

 _-With Naruto-_

"Hah... hah... hah." A young 6 (nearly 7) year old Naruto panted as he stood in front of the dispiating corpse of a grimm. He was holding several rocks in his hands, and the grimm corpse had several large rock on the top of it's head. Naruto had grown much better than the time that he was an infant. He had lost a lot of baby fat, only having a little around his cheeks.

His mother had abandoned him.

No, she didn't abandon him... she called this training.

When he turned 6 years old, she tossed him into the snow covered forest and told him to survive a year. She had said that he would grow stronger if he did this, and learned to survive on his own. She gave him a dagger, and a box of matches to start him off with, and told him that he would have to figure the rest out for himself. If he survived the year, she would allow him to come back into the tribe... that he would be ready for the harsh life that came with being a tribe member.

He wanted to make her proud of him.

It was harsh.

Living in the cold had force his body to grow, and forced him to grow stronger to resist the cold. At first, he would only survive by picking berries and finding things that he could eat on the ground. After a month, that didn't cut it, and he started to teach himself how to catch fish... and he tried to eat the fish whole... that made him sick, so he experimented and learned how which parts of the fish he could eat raw... and what he couldn't eat... and how to cook.

It was then that he encountered his first grimm.

He lost his dagger that day, when he stabbed the grimm it got lodged in the grimm's mask, and the grimm ran away from him. Without his dagger, life for him got even harder.

"Rooooaaaaaar!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the sound of another grimm nearby. He turned around and saw it.

It took the appearance of a large bear, with huge white spikes coming out of it's back. It's face was covered with a white bone mask, with red markings on it. It had red eyes, with orange and yellow mixed into them. It was over 8 feet tall, and was staring intently at Naruto... with the intention to kill him.

'Crud, I used my trap to kill those other things.' Naruto thought to himself as he backed away for a bit.

He had created several traps in the forest, traps that he used to kill grimm that were too big for him to fight without dangering himself.

The grimm roared at him.

"Raaaaah!" Naruto roared out as he started to absorb energy from around him into his body. Naruto's hair changed into a golden color, and his eyes turned bright blue with slit pupils. His whisker marks thickened a little bit, and his body had a very light golden aura to it surrounding him, wafting off of his skin.

He didn't know what to call it, but for a few months now he had been able to do this.

When he had been super hungry, and in danger of being eaten by a big scorpian grimm... in a moment, he had felt energy around him and _felt_ like he could take it into himself. So he did... and he learned that he could take this form.

Naruto jumped towards the Ursa Major faster than a child his age should move.

The Ursa moved back and Naruto's kick towards it missed. The Ursa slammed it's claw into Naruto's side and sent him flying towards the side of the cliff. His back slammed into it, and put a dent in the stone. He landed on his feet and started to run towards the grimm again. The grimm got on all fours and ran right at him as well. The grimm roared and jumped at him with a claw swinging towards his face.

Everything slowed down for Naruto as the claw came towards his small body, and he started to move with his own punch towards the grimm.

His punch hit first, and the grimm was sent flying with a large indent in it's mask. It's mask shattered on one side of it's face, and Naruto started to run towards it and punched it in the stomach, pushing it all the way through a tree.

"Aaaaaaah!" The aura around Naruto's body all started to move towards his fist as his fist was cloaked with golden aura. Naruto slammed his fist into the Ursa a third time, and a small shockwave destroyed half of the Ursa's body in a second as the other half was sent flying.

Naruto's fist stopped glowing, and the golden aura reappeared around his entire body again.

Naruto turned around and started to run away from the location he had fought the grimm in. He jumped into the trees and started to bounce from tree to tree until he could find a safe area to power down in.

Naruto jumped into a cave that he made his temporary home, and sat on the cold ground.

His hair turned back to black, and his eyes became red again.

Naruto collapsed onto his back panting in exhaustion. His eyes and hair changing color was a side effect of him taking the energy of the world around him. He knew that he got stronger, faster, and he could sense things better (if there were other abilities he hadn't discovered them yet) whenever he used his ability. The energy that his body released increased his durability, and resistance to pain as well, and he believed his recovery?

He also knew that when he turned off his ability, he experienced _extreme_ exhaustion.

Naruto grinned to himself.

He lived to survive another day!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Merlot is a villain from the RWBY: Grimm Eclipse game.  
Note: Naruto's Transformation is not a damn reference to Super Saiyan!  
Nine-Tailed Foxes gain Gold/White Fur to represent their Wisdom upon getting Nine Tails. Blue Eyes are used to Represent a Peaceful State of Mind.  
Naruto originally had Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. This also represents that as well, as well as keeping with the "Fox Faunus" theme I have going.  
Naruto, in canon manga, has yellow chakra. That is what the Gold Aura represents.  
**

 **Seriously people, not everything is a reference to DBZ, stop trying to _make_ it into a reference. **


	7. Chapter 7 River of Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Looks like my time has come...' Summer thought to herself as she panted and gasped for breath, looking around her to try and find a way to escape with her life and get back to her home. She had taken the mission, and soon realized that she was the only person to take the mission. Normally, that was no problem for her to go solo for missions, even more so when she was being sent to deal with a single _small_ horde of Beowolves.

It was not a small horde.

Summer had blood dripping down the right side of her face, a wound on her forehead bleeding quite a bit and blocking her vision. Her weapon was shattered into pieces, scattered on the ground around her to the point it was no longer able to even have a hope of being repaired. Her top had a tear going across the stomach, revealing her stomach to the world, and thankfully she didn't get her stomach slit open.

She would be bleeding out a lot faster than she currently was if that was the case.

"Awwoooooo!"

'Smug little...' Summer thought when she watched over _50_ Beowolves, these just being the ones that she hadn't been able to kill by now, circling around her.

She was exhausted, had _no aura_ , and her weapon was destroyed. She couldn't use her Semblence without her Aura, and she couldn't defend herself without her weapon thanks to her _lack_ of hand to hand combat powers. She had blood coming from a wound in her leg, a wound that was caused by a large piece of her own armor becoming lodged into her thigh... and it was still sticking out of her leg. She had a second piece of her weapon lodged into her forearm.

Even if the Grimm didn't get her, she would be bleeding out soon enough, she was hundreds of miles away from the nearest town.

Summer dodged to the left when a Beowolf tried to slash her head off with sharp claws.

'Easy mission my sweet butt. Nobody said the horde would be nearly 200 strong.' Summer thought to herself, and she shouted in pain when she landed on the shard of weapon shoved into her forearm. The weapon shard pushed completely through her left forearm.

Could really use some aura right about now.

She forced herself up to her feet, and she started to run, her limp slowing her down, towards the edge of the forest.

Summer looked behind her as she ran.

The snow covered ground slowed both her and the grimm down even more. Thankfully, it was easier for her to run in snow with the style of shoes that she wore, so she did have some advantage on her side.

"Sorry Ruby, Yang, Tai... Naruto." Summer whispered her apologies while she had the chance to. She was pretty sure in the next few moments she would be in far too much pain to think straight. Grimm didn't make their kills suffer, true, but she was still sure they wouldn't be quick with her death either.

Summer stopped when she came to a quickly moving river, and the grimm started to catch up with her.

'Tai, sorry for making you a single father... grow up good Ruby, Yang... I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother you two need. Don't follow the same path that I did... I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Raven, Naruto... You will always be like one of my children in my eyes.' Summer thought as she turned around and stared the grimm in the eyes. A lot of the horde had decided that she wasn't worth their time anymore, leaving only around 10 of them remaining that were going to be ripping her to pieces.

If they could kill her fast enough that is.

"Grrrrrrr." The lead Beowolf of the group growled at her.

Summer took a step back, and knocked some rocks into the water. She smiled bitterly to herself.

"Death by bleeding, death by drowning, death by grimm, death by freezing... wonderful choices." Summer was bitter when she spoke. She couldn't believe that she was being placed in a position where she had to chose how she was going to die. Grimm would eat humans, but they wouldn't follow a dead human's corpse just to eat them. So she wouldn't be killed by grimm if she jumped into the water and let the rapids take her away.

Sadly, she would more than likely die by drowning or by freezing cold water.

Better than being ripped apart.

Summer jumped backwards and allowed the currents to swallow her. At least with the freezing water she would become numb to all of the pain that she was in.

 **-With Naruto (Sometime Later)-**

"Come on stupid fish... I need another 10 of you." Naruto started to swim in the water to try and find even more fish. The water was freezing cold, but this was nothing to him. He was used to this weather at this point. Yes, he couldn't stay in the water too long, but if he got fish quickly, he could run back to his little cave and use the fire that he had prepared there to warm himself back up.

He already had nearly 10 fish already, but he needed another 10 just incase something happened and he ended up eating all of what he caught.

Naruto stopped when he noticed the water changing color a little.

It was turning red.

He looked to the source of the blood stained water, and saw a woman laying on her back, facing up with closed eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, and she didn't seem to be breathing. Naruto swam over to her side and grabbed onto her ripped skirt, before he began to swim towards the edge of the river. His hair changed colors to gold and eyes to blue as he activated his ability. He didn't care about the fish, he needed to get this woman out of the water as fast as he could. He pulled her onto the land, and got onto the land himself as well.

He stared at her for a moment.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked with frustration in his voice. Naruto saw that she was bleeding mostly from her arm and her leg... though thanks to the cold water, the bleeding had slowed down a lot. She was going to bleed out still, or die of the cold.

Her left arm was mangled.

It looked like something stabbed through her arm, and then the river current ripped whatever it was out of the side of her arm. As it was, forearm and hand were barely hanging on by a little bit of skin and muscle. Naruto reached out and grabbed the arm, before he ripped it off of her. Naruto took the sleeve from her forearm off, and he used it to tightly wrap up her severed forearm. He pulled the piece of metal out of her leg, and ripped off what remained of her top and tied it around her leg as tightly as he could.

She wouldn't bleed out now at least.

Naruto picked her up and loaded her over his shoulder, before he channeled his power into his feet. He jumped onto a nearby tree and started to hop from tree to tree, using his ability to strengthen the jumping power of his legs, as he rushed towards the save that he was staying in. He could see it in the distance, the fire in the cave, and he started to hurry as fast as he could.

He didn't know why, but he could _not_ let this woman die... he felt something for her that he didn't understand.

'Who are you?' Naruto thought with his gaze directed at Summer. "Wah!?" Naruto shouted out and dodged a tree that he almost slammed into when he wasn't paying attention. He jumped as far as he could, and landed at the entrance of his cave. He started to rush the woman to the fire, and he lowered her onto the ground as close to the fire as he felt he could without burning her.

Naruto glanced at her white cloak... and he started to remove her clothing from her body.

He learned the hard way that wearing wet clothes wasn't good when you needed to get warm by the fire. He stripped her of her clothing completely, tossing the wet clothes to the other side of the fire so that they could heat up and dry themselves.

Who knew trying to catch fish would end up like this today?

Naruto dropped his trasnformation, and his features returned back to normal once more. He panted as he felt a wave of exhaustion that came with his ability hit him. He had used his ability to increase his speed so that he could save this woman as fast as possible.

"... Have I met you before?" Naruto asked himself as he looked away from her. He got the very distinct feeling that he knew this woman. He looked at her body, and her face, mostly her face. He tried to find something that would ring a bell. He felt like he had seen her naked before... but he couldn't remember where he had seen her, or where he had seen her naked.

The only woman he had ever taken a bath with, to his knowledge, was his mother Raven... unless his mother was lying to him.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to remember anything.

"Uuuuuuuh."

Summer blinked as she opened up her eyes, shivering as she stirred. She tried to sit up, using her left arm to push her up... only to gasp in pain when her arm stump pushed against the ground. She yelped and landed back on her back, and stared at the stump where her arm had been for a moment.

"Better than dead... I'm naked? Next to a fire..." Summer quickly put two and two together. Somebody had fished her out of the river and saved her life. She would be dead if somebody hadn't of done that. She would be worried about her naked state, if she didn't know that you needed to get wet clothes off of a person when you were warming them up.

Also, the person who saved her seemed to be a child who was turned away from her, and scratching the top of his head in thought.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he turned around. He had heard her speak for a moment, showing that she had some amazing recovery time if she was already awake after just beginning her healing.

Summer's eyes widened.

She knew those whisker marks anywhere. She had raised him for nearly a year, had bonded with him, and missed him so very greatly that she would recognize him anywhere.

"Naruto?" Summer whispered as she used her _right_ arm to sit up, not bothered by her own nudity seeing as the one she was naked in front of might as well be her child. She had taken baths with him plenty of times before, and she wasn't in a state to be picky about her clothes. All she did was use her arm to cover her breasts, and sat in a way that her feet would cover up her crotch so that she could keep a form of modesty.

Naruto blinked and looked at her eyes.

"You are... I've met you before." Naruto stated this time. He was sure that he knew her. It wasn't a question, but a fact at this point.

Summer beamed.

"Yes, you do! How... where have you... why are you in this forest!?" Summer asked as she leaned towards him. Naruto leaned back a little, while Summer took a calming breath and smiled a little awkwardly. "Sorry... I just never thought I would see you again." Summer apologized, and she looked at her arm. "Did you do this?" Summer asked with a look at the shoddy bandaging on her arm.

Stopped the bleeding, so it worked, but it wouldn't hold very long.

"Your arm was barely hanging on... I had to rip it off to heal you." Naruto covered for himself, and Summer could see that he felt bad about it.

She rubbed the top of his head with her right arm, not caring about her breasts.

"Naw, it's good! You did what you had to. I'm just happy to be alive, and be with you again! Why are you in this forest though... Oh... and don't worry. You were just a baby last time you saw me. I raised you when you were a baby... You can call me Sum. Summer Rose." Summer introduced herself, just so excited to be with him again. She wasn't hurt he didn't remember her, it wasn't like he was that old when Raven left. The fact he recognized her slightly was more than enough to make her overcome with joy.

Naruto smiled for a moment.

"Sum... Mom told me to survive in this forest for a year, and she would come back for me if I made it out alive." Naruto explained to Summer, whose smile shattered and turned into a look of disbelief and anger.

Raven did WHAT!?

"So... you were left alone in a dangerous, cold, and lonely forest... for how many days so far?" Summer asked with her eyes closing so that Naruto could not see her rage.

"Days... I've been here for almost a year now." Naruto spoke with a tilted head, getting a surprised look from Summer at that news. She had forgotten that she shouldn't be surprised... Naruto had always been a crafty little tyke as a baby. She shouldn't expect anything less than him. His body was more developed than it should be, no doubt due to the extreme condition he lived in for nearly a year, and he seemed to have grown more mature than a boy his age should be.

Solitude, loneliness, and being forced to survive on your own would grant you maturity that other children don't usually have.

Summer smiled after a moment.

This was her chance to bring Naruto with her back home!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Home

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I actually want to keep Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai's abilities a secret for now, so I won't go over their backgrounds just yet.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is going to be...' Summer just sighed as she looked at herself. She had been gone for a 3 weeks with no word to her family, her Scroll had been destroyed, and she hadn't even recovered enough to walk until week 2 of her recovery with Naruto. Her family must think that she was dead, and that wouldn't be too far from what almost happened. If Taiyang left the house for several weeks on a mission that was suppose to take a day or two, with no word the entire time, she would assume he had perished as well.

They would be happy to see her _alive_.

They would not be happy to see the condition she was in.

The clothes were _ruined_ , and the bottom of her white hood had been ripped up as well. Only her skirt was _mostly_ undamaged. Her top was missing her entire stomach area, and her sleeves were missing as well. She was hiding most of her body using her hood as cover, with her legs being visible. Her shoes were undamaged.

She moved her left arm out of the cloak.

"... Going to be hard living with this." Summer said to herself with a wince. The majority of her left arm, she still had some arm left, was missing. She had enough arm left to move it around, but other than that, she had nothing but a stump remaining.

She was going to have to call in a favor soon it would seem.

Summer reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it, she had no key at the moment, only to find it locked. She sighed again, before she reached up and started to knock on the door. She knocked hard enough that she was sure that she had been heard.

"Daaaaaad! Dooooooor!"

'Yang is excitable as ever.' Summer thought to herself with a small smile. If only she could have gotten Naruto to come back with her.

 _"I'm sorry... but Mom is coming for me soon."_

She could remember the words he used. Despite how bitter that she was about Raven running off like she did, and leaving her daughter, she could see that she did put effort into raising Naruto. She was not the mother of the year, clearly she was pretty far down on the good mother list. She would never be the mother of the year. Yet, despite her flaws... of which she had many, and how she was putting Naruto through such harsh _training_ , she did seem to give Naruto some love if he wanted to see her again.

The door before her opened up, to show a depressed Taiyang standing in the doorway.

"Can you come back... Summer?" Taiyang asked with widened eyes filled with shock to see her standing before him again.

Summer allowed her hood to be moved to the side to show her severed arm, and Taiyang looked at her stump with down eyes for a moment. She didn't want him to think that things would go back to normal so quickly, just because she was back to them.

"The horde size... it was a lot bigger than the mission said. I'll tell you more about-" Summer started, before Taiyang wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I don't care about your _arm_. I'm just happy to see you again! We thought we lost you!" Taiyang tried not to shout. He was crying, his shoulders shaking from the joy of seeing her again. Summer smiled a little and wrapped an arm around him as well, not that she could wrap two arms around him.

Summer smiled and enjoyed the embrace.

"I'm home." She whispered when she felt two small people rush to hug her legs as well.

She had a _lot_ to tell Taiyang about later.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You did well surviving the entire year Naruto." Raven spoke as she walked by Naruto's side with a glance down at him. She didn't smile, but she was happy that he had survived and visibly grown stronger. The baby fat that he had before was gone, with only his face being rounded by youth. He had taken on nature, grimm, and the harshest conditions this young and came out on top. He had passed her test with not only flying colors, but showed that he was more than ready to start his life with the tribe.

95% of the tribe who decided to undergo this type of training _died_ attempting it.

It was a large risk putting a 6, now 7, year old through the harshest training the tribe had to offer... but she knew he could do it. If she could survive the training when she was 10 years old, she believed her son could do it even younger than she did it.

"Did I make you proud?" Naruto asked his mother with a hopeful smile on his face.

She paused.

"You could have done better. I noticed you saved Summer... You should have allowed her to die. The weak die, and the strong survive." Raven pointed out with a pointed look at Naruto. She would check up on him every few weeks, and she had saw what he had done for Raven. He abandoned his precious food in order to save a dying woman with little to no chance of survival. Yes, he had made sure she survived, but he shouldn't have wasted his time on her.

Naruto looked at her with a frown.

"You told me that I should save people." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head.

"When a fellow Tribe member is in danger, save them if you can. Don't make a habit of saving weaklings... even if you are fond of them. If you save people more than once, they will become reliant on you. Reliance leads to weakness." Raven lectured him as the two of them entered Raven's personal tent. She leaned down on the ground, and looked at a mask that was laying on the ground next to her bedroll.

The mask was white, bird-shaped, with red markings going on and around it. It was a full head mask that would cover her face completely, leaving only her eyes exposed. Raven picked up the mask and put it on.

"... The Old Man died?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

That was the mask of the Tribe Leader.

"I lead out tribe now Naruto... and I figured you would pass your test. So I had this-" Raven said as she lifted up her bedroll and showed a mask that she was going to give to Naruto. "-made just for you." Raven finished as she picked up the mask and showed it to her son. Naruto took the mask and looked at it.

It was the mask of a fox.

It was a more simple white mask, with fox ears on the top of it that were colored red on the inside of it. The eyes had circle markings around them, and there was a third eye marking in the middle, with a line going down over the nose, with a large line going over the mask.

"... A fox?" Naruto asked her with confusion.

"Foxes are clever animals, but they are also loving animals who protect their family. Your faunus heritage is that of a fox Naruto." Raven spoke, and Naruto looked at the mask, before he raised it up to his face and placed the mask over it.

Raven smiled under her own mask.

"Does it look good?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. He could see through the eyes rather easily.

Raven simply stood up.

"It looks fine for now. Now, lets get you some better clothes. We have much to talk about." Raven said with a harsher tone than before.

 **-Another Location-**

'I wonder what they are talking about?' A young girl thought to herself when she noticed two men walking away from the large group they were in. The girl was smaller than the adults around her, barely coming up to their waists in height. She had shorter black hair that was waved in appearance, and she wore rather simple, if a little dirty, clothing. Her eyes were a startling yellow color, with slit pupils, and on top of her head were two cat ears.

She was holding a sign in her hand, that she dropped as she started to follow the two adults that were sneaking off.

She was a curious cat, sue her.

Blake Belladonna, a cat faunus that was part of the White Fang... and proudly a member at that. She went to nearly every rally that she could go to. She stopped and looked towards the other members of the group, before she shook her head and followed towards the others again.

She stopped when she could hear their voices.

"I'm telling you, this drug is the real deal."

'Drug?' Blake thought as she peeked around the corner. She could see a deer faunus man, who had a deer tail sticking out of the back of his pants. She could also see a man with claws as his faunus trait, she would guess that he was a panther faunus by the size and shape of the claws... another type of cat faunus like herself.

"This isn't the place to be talking about this. Where did you get this anyway?" The Panther-Faunus asked, and Blake peeked just enough to see what they were looking at.

There were syringes filled with a black liquid from what she could see. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the drug, and the Deer-Faunus (she didn't know everyone's names yet) pulled out a bag that was filled with... paintballs?

"There was a guy selling them over on Pine Street, shading looking guy... but I got this at a good price. Even the police don't know this drug exists yet... apparently, your suppose to take it alone in the woods... give you the best trip of your life." The Deer-Faunus explained to the Panther-Faunus. The Panther-Faunus looked at the drugs with a more curious eyebrow raise, before he looked at his fellow Faunus with a slightly growing grin.

He pulled out a few lien of his own, and gave them over to the Deer-Faunus, and the Deer-Faunus gave him a few of the "paintballs".

"So... what does this _do_ anyway?" The Panther-Faunus asked curiously as they put their drugs away, getting ready to go back to fighting for their cause.

"Only works on Faunus from what I can tell. Makes us _become one with our inner animal_... or something like that."

Blake blinked a few times when she heard that phrase used. She knew that Faunus shared some instincts with their native animal, she would at times act like a cat when she didn't control herself. This was her first time hearing of a drug that actually made you lose yourself and act purely like an animal if this man was to be believed.

'... What would that feel like?' Blake wondered to herself, and she looked to see one of the paintballs on the ground. She ducked out of the way when she saw the men coming her way. When they passed by her, she came out of her hiding spot and walked over to the paintball on the ground and picked it up.

She tilted her head.

"Treat us as equals!"

She could hear the sounds of her people rising up louder than before. She placed the drug in her pocket and grabbed her sign off of the nearby ground, before she started to walk back to the front of the lines.

Time to get back to protesting.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I never said that the Drug Dr. Merlot made would be used as a weapon, he just created it so that he could sell it and use the money to fund his _real_ project. A project which will not be revealed yet.**


	9. Chapter 9 All of the Drugs

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So this is Vale eh? Pretty nice place.' An older Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the streets of Vale. He was 17 at the moment, though in a few months he would be turning 18. He had grown taller, now standing at close to 5'11" in height, with a lean muscled build. His body had grown more sculpted than when he was younger.

The clothes he wore changed as well.

He had decided just to not wear a shirt _period_ , instead opting to wearing long black gloves to cover most of his arms. His hair had grown out even more spiked, with his side burns going down to chin length, though he kept his hair well-managed. He wore black pants as well, and his added color to his clothes by having an _orange_ belt hanging from his pants. He wore combat-oriented sandles, black in color.

Finally, he had his fox-mask hanging from his belt.

"So why would Mom send me here?" Naruto wondered out loud as he scratched the top of his head. He and his mother had a heavy argument... when she tried to get him to raid a town of all of their goods, Naruto had told her he refused to steal from people. He and she got into a rather large argument.

She sent him to Vale to apply to go to Beacon.

She said the reason why she sent him to Beacon would make sense to him once he graduated and saw what _Kingdom life_ was like, and why their tribe needed to do what they did. Naruto didn't understand it, but he was willing to try and see what his mother was going on about. She had something against the Kingdoms, Beacon, and some Ozpin for some reason. She talked to him about how they were going to fall, and that only their tribe would survive if they stayed strong and stuck together.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head when he noticed a police officer that was staring at him with handcuffs ready to arrest him. "What did I do?" Naruto asked with his confusion showing.

Unlike his mother, he _wasn't_ a criminal yet!?

He didn't approve of raiding villages, so he didn't partake in the action. He would only defend the tribe from grimm, that was it. He never committed any crimes against humanity, so why was he already a suspect-

"That on your waist looks similar to a White Fang mask, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." The officer stated, and Naruto looked down at the mask he carried on his waist. He stared at his mask with deadpan eyes for a moment.

...

"What the hell is a White Fang?" Naruto asked with a dull voice. The police officer blinked for a moment at the _honest_ confusion in Naruto's voice. The unhidden fact that he didn't know what the officer meant.

"Sorry for bothering you. I'll let the other officers know what you look like, so they won't stop you. Have a nice day." With those words said, the officer started to walk away with a confused Naruto standing still, scratching his head.

What just happened?

"Is the White Fang some kind of drug gang or something?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face, his eyebrow raised. This was his first time hearing of them, and if the police wanted to capture them, they must be some kind of dark group. Then again, Naruto couldn't really bag on a group for being bad. He certainly had seen a lot of bad people in his tribe.

Naruto felt something bump into his butt, and he saw a small child running away with his wallet. Naruto blinked a few times, before he shrugged to himself.

He only had lien in his wallet... He had to get his wallet back.

Naruto started to follow the child at a sedate pace, not all that concerned about something as simple as money. He was following the smell of the child, so there was no problem there. The smell stopped, and turned left into an alley. Naruto turned as well and jumped against a wall, before he started to jump higher until he was standing on the edge of a window. He crawled against the wall.

He could see the kid.

The kid was talking to an adult. The adult was an older faunus, covered up with a trenchcoat... and the child was wearing similar clothes, but he wasn't smart enough to cover his head. He showed that he had some skunk ears on the top of his head. Naruto saw the kid hand over his lien to the man, and the man pulled out a bag of black paintballs and gave them to the kid. The kid nodded to the man, before he put the bag in his pocket and started to run away again.

Naruto jumped off of the window and landed on top of the man selling drugs, knocking him out and into the ground with one swift motion.

"Just going to take these..." Naruto said as he reached into the coat and started to take his lien back from the man. Naruto opened the coat up, and saw another few bags of whatever he had. He took the bags, before he put them into the pouch he carried at the back of his pants.

Now, he could follow the kid to see what he was going to do with those drugs... but he did have his money back.

Naruto started to follow the smell of the kid at a sedate pace, not in a hurry to find him. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, seeing as the kid wasn't getting far away with a smell like that.

"Where do you think you are going with those drugs?"

"Are we really doing this?" Naruto asked when he heard a small time gang approaching him from behind. He wasn't in the mood to deal with weaklings, he wanted to go find the kid and see what he was going to do with those drugs.

Looks like he had some punks to kick the shit out of first though.

 **-Further Away-**

"Here you go Miss..." The child said as he gave a woman the bag that he had bought. She pulled out some lien and gave them to the kid. The woman had long black hair that was kept well clean and waved, and she wore a white tube-top with a black bodice to cover her ribs, and her stomach was exposed. She had a cleaver/sword/gun on her back. She had white booty-shorts on with front-zippers, and black and purple stockings coming out from under them.

Blake looked at the bag for a second, before she smiled at the kid and rubbed his head.

"Thank you Toxi." Blake said as she sent the kid on his way. She had given him money to go and get her the drug that she needed, and his reward for getting it was even more money. The kid was already in trouble with the law for stealing from shops, so she wasn't using some innocent kid.

At the same time, she didn't want to go and buy the drug herself.

Blake sighed to herself and looked at the bag that was in her hand. She sometimes cursed her curiousity as a child. She hadn't been careful, after she had placed that paintball in her pocket, it had popped later... and she had been drugged by it. She had gotten a taste for it, and now she was well and truly addicted.

The drug didn't really have any side effects though, thankfully.

It was an addictive drug that caused halucinations, and repressed the self-conscious mind and allowed a Faunus the release of having an amazing dream, and satisfying the urges of their instincts. She wasn't _as_ addicted as some people that she had met, but she had the problem that she had to do it a few times a week or she would get... paranoid and on edge. The sweet release of becoming _mindless_ was something that she wished she didn't enjoy.

Blake started to walk away, putting her _addiction_ away.

'... I hate this... but I love it.' Blake thought to herself with closed eyes. Thanks to a stupid mistake she made as a child, she now had an addiction. If she had never put that drug in her pocket, then she would have never gotten herself this problem. Yes, she knew that she had a problem... but try as she might, it was just too hard for her to break this addiction alone.

She _enjoyed_ it.

She would go to her temporary apartment, and use one of the balls to get her high, and then she would be done for a few days. Blake walked quickly, she was nearby her apartment already. She used her Scroll to unlock the door, and she tossed her weapon onto the bed, before she closed the curtains in front of the window. She opened her bag, and took a small ball out, before she leaned up against the wall and sat down on her butt.

She crushed the ball in her hand.

"Mmmmmm." Blake let out a small noise as she clenched her fist tighter. A few veins in her arm started to pulse, before they calmed down. Her pupils started to narrow as the drug began to take effect. The drug lasted no more than a few hours with a single dose... but it was a few hours where she didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

"So that is how you use the drug." Naruto pointed out as he looked down at Blake.

She practically snapped her neck looking up at him in shock.

"How did you... uuuuuh." Blake tried to stop the effects of the drug, but to no avail. She leaned forward and grabbed her stomach, before her pupils started to narrow.

Carnivore Faunus were suppose to take the drug _alone_ for a reason.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her, and she swiped at him with her hand. She slapped his face by mistake, leaving a black handprint on his face.

...

"Get away... before I hurt you..." Blake begged him to go. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Blake collapsed onto all fours, and she looked up at Naruto, before she pounced at him, ready to rip his throat out. Naruto ducked and wrapped an arm around her waist, before he tossed her to the other side of the room.

Naruto wiped the black sludge off of his cheek and looked at it.

"Yep... should have stayed in bed today..." Naruto laughed a little. He wasn't afraid of becoming addicted to the drug like this girl was. After all, he would just _not take it again_ if he could help it. He would use sheer willpower to force himself to break any possible addiction that he could form.

He wasn't the type of person to let an addiction control his life... other than ramen, but that was more of a food preference than real addiction.

Naruto leaned back against the wall, while Blake started to prowl in front of him like an actual cat would.

Looks like a drug that made Faunus act like animals.

Fun (sarcasm).

"Mroooooar!" Blake actually meowed at him after a moment.

She turned around and wiggled her hips at him.

"Heh... sexy ass you got... Doesn't look like I'm too affected by the drug." Naruto mentioned with a wince. He had barely gotten a dose of it, for one. Not to mention his body was larger than this girl's body, so it would take more to effect him anyway. He couldn't let her touch him with her drugged hand again though. It took a lot for him not to break down and act on his instincts as it was.

He wouldn't be able to stop himself from acting on instinct if she got him with a second dose of it.

Blake looked back at him, and she started to shake her butt even harder than before with puffed out cheeks. Her eyes were asking the question of why he had yet to mount her.

"As much as I would _like_ to... I don't think you would be too happy with me when you wake up." Naruto spoke mostly to himself, since she was too drugged up to understand him at the moment. Blake crawled over to him, before she stretched out and laid her entire body on top of his lap.

Naruto pushed her hand away from his crotch.

"Mroar?"

"No, bad kitty. Buy a guy a drink first, sheesh, no manners." Naruto joked to himself. This girl seemed to be closer to a housecat than a dangerous cat. She rubbed her hand across his stomach, and Naruto blinked for a moment when his pupils started to narrow into slits.

...

Shit.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-The Drug-**  
 **No, it doesn't cause Faunus to go violent. It causes them to act on pure instinct, meaning they will act like their animal-part would in situations. For Carnivores, this could mean killing certain species. Cats and Foxes more often than not, have extreme tolerance to each other.**

 **Note: Blake had the Drug in her pocket as a child, and it popped in her shorts. She did not mean to do the drug, but she still got addicted to it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Calmed Down

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Mmmm tasty.' Blake thought to herself as she started to come down from her drug induced high. Her conscious mind was already starting to return, though she was still in the dream-like state of bliss that the drug caused. In a few seconds to minutes that as well would be over, and she would be completely back to her usual self. Her eyes were closed as she laid on top of something tasty, something that she was currently licking.

It tasted slightly salty, but also pleasant, so she started to go down further and see if the rest of this tasty thing was delicious.

It was.

'What the hell did we do?' Naruto thought as he looked down at Blake licking his abs. He had only even bothered to track her down, since the kid that _she hired_ to buy her drugs stole money from him. He didn't have much memory of what they did when they were under the drugged states they had been in. "Hey Cat, you mind not raping my body with your tongue. Any lower and you'll be blowing me." Naruto pointed out when he noticed that she was licking just inches above his dick at this point.

She was hot...

Why was he rejecting her blowing him? It wasn't like he was a virgin, or that he cared all that much about marraige either. It was one of the few things that he was like his mother in. He was pretty open sexually, because it was how his mother taught him to be. She taught him about sex, she did not have sex with him, by taking him to a bar and helping him seduce a woman. She wanted him to be able to resist women's sexual charms so that they didn't influence him in battle, so the best way to do that was to have sex with an attractive woman.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Blake screamed as she jumped off of Naruto and tripped over his legs, landing on her butt.

'... Doesn't _look_ like we had sex.' Naruto noted to himself as he pulled his underwear and pants back up. Blake was still mostly dressed, her shorts were pulled a little down, but still not revealing much other than the crack of her ass, and how she didn't seem to believe that the path to sex was shaving her snatch. She had a little bit of _trimmed_ hair.

Heck, even he had been mostly dressed, his pants had just been pulled down a little as well, unless their drug crazed minds decided to get dressed after sex... or Blake had just decided that she wanted to give him a blowjob.

He was fine with either.

"What are you... WHO are you... Why are you in my apartment!?" Blake shouted out as she started to throw random objects at Naruto.

"What are you... WHO are you... Why did you drug me when all I wanted to know was why you wanted this drug so bad?" Naruto copied her with crossed arms as he shattered a lamp that she threw at him. Blake ran out of things to throw at him, so she settled for glaring at him with a passion. She blinked a few times when she noticed that he had scratched on his waistline that looked like they could have... most likely came from her fingernails.

Blake stopped glaring, but she remained suspicious.

"You aren't going to turn me in... are you?" Blake asked with hesitance.

She needed to ask that first of all, seeing as this was now an illegal drug. She could get a 10 year sentence for using it in Vale. Vacuo was the only Kingdom that didn't forbid it, so long as you didn't use the drug in the city. She would rather not go to jail for her addiction, but it was so hard for her to stop, and Beacon was the best school for it's tolerance of her species. Her dreams couldn't come true if she was in jail.

"You paid a child to buy you drugs, and that kid stole money from me... and you still got tricked into giving the kid more money. Does the drug have any side effects?" Naruto asked, seeing as he had gotten drugged by her slapping him. He wanted to know what he was going to be able to look forward to in the future.

"My question first." Blake insisted, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You drugged me." Naruto deadpanned at her. She turned a little red when that part of her memory kicked in. She _did_ drug him.

"It is very... addicting, but it doesn't have side-effects. The only reason it is illegal... is because when we are on the drug... our species become very violent to humans. We act on our instincts... and for carnivore faunus like us..." Blake mentioned to Naruto with a look away from him. This was why she never took the drug when _anyone_ was around her. She didn't know if her instincts would make her attack them and try to eat them or not. She was a cat, and she knew that cats would kill other animals out of boredom.

The only reason she believed she didn't attack the man in front of her, was because he was an grown fox faunus.

Cats and Foxes actually had a rather stable relationship. They had a benign tolerance to each other, and that tolerance meant that they would rarely attack each other without good reason. Foxes only killed cats when those cats attacked their kits, though they would also kill kittens and eat them if they were small enough. Cats only really killed foxes when those foxes attacked them, or when the cat was just the type of cat that attacked everything it didn't like.

Grown cats and grown foxes rarely attacked each other.

"... So it makes us act on instinct then. That isn't too bad... sucks if we kill people, but otherwise I don't see any reason to tell the cops on you. Names Naruto by the way." Naruto introduced himself casually. Blake didn't stop looking at him suspiciously, because he was far too calm after being drugged. She would be freaking out if somebody had drugged her, she did that enough herself as it was... well she would freak out if somebodyu drugged her with a harmful drug.

Blake looked at the state of her shorts, and pulled them up with red cheeks that her trimmed patch of fluff had been showing during the entire conversation.

"We didn't... do anything did we?" Blake asked with red cheeks.

She was afraid of what her instincts would tell her to do when faced with a strong and handsome man. Normally, that wasn't going to be a problem for faunus under the drug. It only amplified the instincts. Animals mated with attractive, strong animals... sometimes even animals of a different species if that species was close enough to their own, and the two animals shared a tolerance to each other.

Sadly for her, foxes and cats shared that tolerance.

She could see that he was attractive, and she knew that she herself was very attractive. If something happened between them, it would be completely _her_ fault for drugging them both.

"How does your mouth taste?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow to Blake, and she covered her mouth with her hand and thought about the taste in it.

"Salty... a little bit bitter... and... ramen?" Blake asked near the end with some confusion. She wasn't sure what that last part was suppose to mean. She could explain the salty because she had been licking his abs... but not so much the bitter part of it.

What did that mean?

"Doesn't seem like we had sex, but you _did_ suck me off." Naruto told her, and Blake turned even more red than before. She looked away from Naruto with her cheeks _burning_ furiously with her embarassment. She rushed over to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water, before unscrewing the top and drinking as much of it as she could in one breath. She didn't want to show her blushing face to Naruto.

She did something like _that_ when she was under the effects of the drug.

'Well... I might have somebody who I can take the drugs with now.' Blake thought as she lowered the bottle from her lips, and smiled. She heard a rumor from some rabbit faunus, that when they took the drug it was _even better_ when they did it.

Not only did they experience the dream-like state for their conscious mind, but their instincts to mate were being satisfied as well, leading to a state of _complete bliss_ as they described it.

If taking the drug was already amazing to her... how would taking it with somebody she wouldn't attack feel?

"How addicted are you to this stuff?" Naruto asked as he looked at the bag that he had taken from the drug dealer. He could feel the urge to take the stuff again, but he didn't feel like giving in... so he didn't. This wasn't his first time doing something like this. When he had been younger, during his training, he had eaten some... mushrooms and had been sent on a wild trip right after that.

He never ate those mushrooms again.

He had the urge to take it, but he didn't because he knew those mushrooms weren't good for him. He didn't know what to feel about a drug whose only side effect would be that you became addicted to it.

"... When I was a kid, I saw some adults with it... they dropped a ball and I put it in my pocket. Later on, the ball popped and got on me... It was really an accident, but ever since then I've been addicted." Blake told him with a down look as she gripped her forearm. She both loved the drug, and hated the reason why she was addicted to it. She let her curiousity get the better of her, and now she had an addiction thanks to such a simple childish mistake that she made.

She wanted to quit, but she also didn't want to quit.

Naruto scratched his chin.

'I didn't ask how, I wanted to know how addictive this stuff is.' Naruto thought with a little laugh of his own. She didn't answer his question, or she didn't understand what he had been trying to ask.

"So... Do you want to... take it with me again..." Blake asked after a moment, still not looking Naruto in the face.

'She needs help...' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh. Before she had been horrified by the thought of doing something sexual, but now her addiction had taken hold of her. "Why?" Naruto asked her, wanting to figure out what changed.

"We won't attack each other... So... There are some rabbit faunus that say the stuff is even better when you take it with a partner. As hard as it is to believe this stuff gets better... I kind of what to see what they are talking about." Blake reasoned with her face now finally turned to Naruto. He looked at her for a moment, before he sighed to himself again. Now that she had gotten a taste of doing the drug with somebody, she was going to find somebody to do it with.

She _seemed_ like a nice girl for the most part, she was well-dressed, well-mannered, and she had a great body tone, and the state of her weapon showed that she was a warrior. She was going down a road that he couldn't let her go down, because it could ruin her life if she went down it with somebody that would push things to far.

It was the addiction.

"As much as I would love to, and I would if I could... I'm going to Beacon soon, so I might not be able to do this with you. I think that you should try to-" Naruto didn't get to try and get her to stop taking the drug, because she smiled even wider when she heard that.

"I'm going to Beacon as well, this is perfect. The Emerald Forest is right next to Beacon... we can go there a couple of nights a week, and go back to school when we calm down-" Blake started to speak out loud about how they could make it work. Naruto sighed to himself and scratched his head.

Shit, and he pretty much agreed to this.

"You never even told me your name." Naruto mentioned in passing, stopping her rant midstream.

"Blake Belladonna... So, how many times a week should we do this. 2... 3... 4... 5?" Blake asked as she started to list off numbers.

"How about once a week?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She snorted.

"Only once, that would never work. I think a _minimum_ of 3 times a week. I don't want to get pregnant though... you don't mind getting a ve... Okay, you don't have to glare. I guess we can avoid doing this on days where there is a risk for pregnancy... Those will be tough days." Blake mentioned under her breath. Naruto was sitll glaring at her for suggesting that he get his nuts snipped just so that she didn't have to worry about getting knocked up. "I figure you wouldn't want me pregnant." Blake mentioned as well when she still saw Naruto glaring.

"I don't care if you get knocked up. It just means we will have to take responsibility... anyway, my mom told me that she wanted me to get a girl pregnant if I could." Naruto mentioned with a roll of his eyes.

...

"Your mom told you that? Why?" Blake asked when she saw the results of strange parenting at it's finest.

"Apparently, there is this bitch named Salem. Mom didn't tell me too much, but she wants our tribe to grow as much as possible and be as strong as possible." Naruto grunted as he stood up and looked at the healing scratched on his waist. His mother talked to him about a lot of things. She didn't hide too many secrets from him, the only thing she refused to talk with him about, saying it was for his own good, was a person named Salem. All she would tell him was that their tribe was in danger, and increasing their strength and numbers was the only way to survive.

...

"Tribe? Are you a wandering nomad?" Blake asked with a tilted head. She had heard of nomad tribes wandering Remnant, but she had never met one before.

...

"If it is too personal, I won't ask. My parents wouldn't be too happy with me being pregnant... but if you don't mind the risk... Don't take this as me telling you to get me pregnant by the way." Blake stated more coldly than before. She didn't want to get pregnant, she just didn't want to give up doing her addiction even more. She would rather get pregnant than have to stop what she was doing for even a few days.

Naruto sighed to himself.

'... While I'm in Vale, I should see if I can find Sum.' Naruto thought with a small smile on his face.

He wondered how she was doing.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 **Naruto isn't addicted to the drugs, but he is going to try to help Blake.**  
 **That means there might be a very** _ **wild**_ **lemon in the future.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Muffintop

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuh, I have no idea where I am suppose to go. Blake, be useful and tell me where I can find Sum."

Blake wasn't very sure what Naruto was saying to her as she followed him around Vale. One, she wanted to make sure that he didn't tell anyone about her being an addict. Even though he said that he would do the drugs with her, it was clear to her that he wasn't so excited about it. Two, she was actually curious about him, and yes she did understand curiousity got her in this mess in the first place. She couldn't help that she was a naturally curious girl... it was why she loved books after all.

"Be useful?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Was he implying that she was useless.

"Your being useless, stop being useless." Naruto flat out stated this time. He didn't imply that she was useless, he flat out told her to stop being useless. She didn't know if anger or awe at how he could just so blatantly be... himself. He wasn't trying to sugar coat his words, and he wasn't being nice to her just because she was an attractive woman.

"I'll have you know that I'm useful." Blake informed Naruto, and he stopped and looked at her.

She saw those deadpan eyes.

"You drugged me, I'm a little salty. Now help me find Sum." Naruto said as he looked at a map of Vale. They were in the district that had the most houses and apartments, so he would have expected to find her there. All he knew was that she lived in the Kingdom of Vale, nothing more and nothing less.

Then again, even if she did tell him where she lived, it had been over 10 years since she had told him. His memory was not the greatest.

"Sum?" Blake asked, deciding that Naruto did have the right to be a little salty with her. She would give him that. Yes, he surprised her and broke into her apartment, _but_ she did cause him to have his money stolen from him. By that account, she also was the reason that he had to beat up a small gang who wanted to mess with him. Now she was just curious about who this "Sum" person was, and why Naruto wanted to find them.

Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Yeah, Sum... Sorry, that is just my nickname for her. Her name is Summer Rose... Really pretty... missing an arm, has a tattoo of two camels humping on her butt." Naruto listed off descriptions of Summer. Blake nodded at the first one, before she raised an eyebrow at the second one.

She blinked at the last one.

"When did you see her butt... and are you serious about the camel thing?" Blake asked as the two of them walked out of the residential district and into the shopping district.

She should pick up some Dust.

"... I've seen her naked before... and I'm not serious about the camel thing. I was just messing with you." Naruto said as he continued to look at the map. He just wanted Blake's reaction to the camel thing. He thought it was pretty funny, and her reaction was even funnier than that.

"Your parent's must have a great sense of humor if they produced you." Blake rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Never met my old man, and my mom is more sarcastic than funny with her jokes. Can I get you a fork for your words?" Naruto casually mentioned that he was a bastard, literal definition of the word, to her. He folded up the map, before he sighed and placed it back into his pouch. It didn't do him any good other than get him even more lost for some reason.

Blake winced.

"I'm sorry about your father." Blake apologized for possibly hurting his feelings.

Naruto snorted.

"I'm not, I hear the guy is a pretty big dick. So what are your folks like?" Naruto asked, and Blake went silent for a moment. She hadn't seen her parents in a long time. She had run away from home, so she didn't believe that they were exactly pleased with her at the moment. She knew that they would not be pleased with what she was doing... well her father would be furious, her mother would be more accepting of the story of what had led up to her current situation.

"They are... parents." Blake knew she messed up the second she said that. She saw him send her a slight smile, a grin at the way that she answered the question. "I mean, they are pretty... laid back?" Blake mentioned, that way she could at least honestly answer him. "So why do you want to find this Summer?" Blake asked Naruto, changing the subject.

She didn't want to talk about her parents, it would make her feel bad that she had left them.

"I love her." Naruto easily, _casually_ stated as if it were nothing. Blake turned red in the cheeks when she heard just the honesty of that statement in hos easily he could confess love like that. She had yet to ever meet somebody that capable of proclaiming love, shamelessly at that, in front of others. "She helped raise me as a baby... She is pretty much my other parent I guess." Naruto corrected himself when her saw her blush.

Yes, he had seen her naked a few times, but he did not love Summer romantically. She had been for there for him when he was but a baby, and the love he had for her was something that was ingrained into him. Just like his love for his own mother, despite the type of person she was. He could not help the fact that he had a heart that could love others easily, but he did know that his mother wished that he _only loved_ the tribe, and not people outside of the tribe.

"Oh... Do you have her Scroll number?" Blake asked Naruto.

"I don't have a Scroll, and I don't have her number. Mom always did say the best way to find a person, is to get information from the shady places." Naruto mentioned while scratching his chin. If he remembered correctly, his mother did mention there was an information broker in Vale. She made sure that he knew key locations that could be useful to him. "I'll go get some information... meet you later?" Naruto asked as he extended a hand out to her.

"You want to seperate?" Blake was curious about this development.

"Sum doesn't really know you... at all. Can't exactly induce you as my Fuck-Buddy." Naruto deadpanned to Blake, who turned red _again_ at the very rude phrasing. He wasn't _wrong_ , but that didn't mean he had to word it like he did. She also didn't really care enough to argue the point to him.

"Look out below!"

"Eh... GWAH!?"

A small black and red blur slammed into Naruto from above, shocking the hell out of Blake when she saw that Naruto had been rammed into by something that was covered by a cloak. Naruto rolled onto his hands and knees and started to gag, knocking the person off of him, revealing... a perfect Summer look-a-like, only instead of black and white, she wore black and red.

Ruby Rose.

"Hyuuuuaa." Naruto avoided throwing up, seeing as her head _smashed_ into his gut.

"Soooooorry." Ruby was a little dizzy as she spoke. Her head had just hit something super hard, and aura or not, it had left her stunned. She slapped her cheeks, before she jumped up and looked at Naruto trying to not puke.

"You kind of deserved this." Blake crouched down next to Naruto, and he flipped her off for her comment.

'Rude.'

Everyone couldn't help but think, and Naruto started to stand back up, before he walked over to Ruby and looked at her for a moment. He leaned down and started to stare into her eyes for a moment. Ruby leaned back for a moment, a little weirded out by Naruto, though he smiled moments later and stood up straight again.

"You Summer Rose's daughter?" Naruto asked with his arms crossing in front of his chest.

She blinked.

"Uh... yes?" Ruby didn't quite know how she was suppose to answer, or if she should answer this question.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said simply, since he doubted that Summer would have kept him a secret. Her eyes widened for a moment, in response to his name.

"Look out below!"

"Eh... FU-!?"

Naruto was smashed into the ground with a gold haired version of his mother smashed into him. She looked just like his mother, though she didn't have lines under her eyes, and her eyes were lilac colored. She wore more revealing clothes as well, a yellow tube top with a black heart on it, a brown jacket with puffed sleeves and very open cleavage, and black short shorts.

"Heh, that building might have been too high to jump from." Yang said with a laugh as she looked up at the building that she had fallen from. She was sitting on top of Naruto's back, with his face pushed into the concrete.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Yang off of him and jumped back into a standing position.

Yang was not pleased.

"You want to go buddy!? Call me fat again!" Yang shouted right back at him. Her eyes turned a crimson red color as she growled at Naruto. Naruto slammed his forehead up against hers, and glared right back at her.

"You're damn right I want to go Muffintop!" Naruto yelled right back at her again. Yang gained a golden aura of flames around her as she pulled her fist back and got ready to punch Naruto. Naruto's hair turned golden, and his own golden aura of energy appeared around him. Naruto focused his aura into his fist, making it glow golden as well.

When he was angry, his eyes didn't change color to blue, they stayed red, even when he powered up.

'Oh here we go.' Ruby thought when she saw Yang take a punch to the face, and deliver her own punch to Naruto's face. Yang went flying and crashed into a car, while Naruto slammed into the side of a building. The car folded inwards from Yang hitting, and Naruto went through the wall and into the building he had landed on. The car that Yang hit continued to go backwards, until it was pushed up against the side of a building as well, completely totalled.

Ruby just palmed her face.

"That was a pretty nice hit Muffintop!" Naruto called out as he jumped out of the hole in the building and landed on the street, cracking his neck as he did so.

"Did somebody get the name of the _asshole_ that punched me?"

"Naruto." Naruto stated with an amused tone. He had punched Yang a _lot_ harder than she had punched him. He already knew what her Semblence was, seeing as Raven would on occasion see how her daughter was doing.

Her Semblence worked similar to his.

His Semblence took the energy from his surroundings, nature, the universe itself, and he drew it into his body to give himself boosts. He absorbed energy from things around him to grow stronger.

Her Semblence took the energy from attacks that she recieved, absorbed it into her body, and used it to fuel her own increase in her abilities. Both of them absorbed energy from various sources, and used it to grow stronger as a result.

"... I'm sorry about my-" Blake stopped herself from saying "Drug-Buddy" and she almost used Naruto's "Fuck-Buddy"... but seeing as not only was this a younger girl, this was somebody who might not be so understanding, she changed her mind. "-Boyfriend, I think he was dropped on his head as a baby." Blake pointed out as she apologized for Naruto.

Yang was trying to get herself unstuck from the car that she was stuck inside of. Naruto looked towards Blake with a raised eyebrow.

Boyfriend?

"Yes, I was dropped on my head as a baby... multiple times." Naruto stated with irritation in his tone.

Apparently, Summer, Taiyang, and even Raven all dropped him on his head at least once... each. Each time was an accident, but he had still been dropped on the head more than once.

"That... explains a lot. Maybe Yang was dropped on the head... I'm Ruby..." Ruby introduced herself to Blake.

"Blake." Blake introduced right back.

"Look out below."

"Oh come ON! FUCK!"

Naruto had his head planted into the ground when a third person landed on top of him.

"Sorry, that building was a bit too tall." Summer said as she laughed off her failure. She had aged a little, not much, now having a line under her eyes like his own mother. She had aged gracefully at least. Her left arm was replaced by a silver-arm that was machine in nature, with several glowing lights on it powered by Dust.

"Hey Sum..."

"Naruto?" Summer asked in shock when she saw that she was sitting on top of Naruto. She smiled and got off of him to help him up.

Reunited at last.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Summer's Issue

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **I've been sick, and just started feeling better.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaah." Summer sighed in pure bliss.

She was walking from kitchen to the living room with a plate filled with fresh chocolate chip cookies. She couldn't be happier than she was at the moment. She opened the by tapping her butt against it, and she used one hand to hold up the cookies. Her mechanical arm was holding another plate filled with glasses of milk, seeing as cookies without milk wasn't complete in her opinion.

Just looking at the living room made her happy.

 _All_ of her children, plus 1, were sitting together. Naruto looked like he was ready to sleep, the trip must have been long for him. Last she heard from Qrow, Raven and her tribe were in Mistral. That was a long journey for most people, then again, most people didn't have a mother who could open portals.

"Cookies?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow when he saw the cookies. His mother never made cookies, ever... he didn't even know if he had ever had a cookie in his life. His mother had always sort of raided easy to make foods from the towns she robbed... Naruto didn't approve of the lifestyle.

"Mom's cookies ARE THE BEST!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped off of the couch to go grab one of them.

She was stopped.

"Sit Ruby." Summer stated, and Ruby sat down obediently, like a puppy. Yang snorted in amusement, while Naruto looked at... he didn't really know how he was related to Ruby. He knew that he and Yang were half-siblings... he guessed that he and Ruby were siblings-in-law or something like that.

Ruby was vibrating on the couch as she stared at the cookies.

'Is she a puppy faunus?' Blake thought with some amusement as she looked at the girl, though her face still contained nothing but a serious nature to it.

She knew Ruby was human, but she still found amusement in the thought.

"It's been a long time Naruto. Yang, Ruby, this is your big brother Naruto." Summer introduced, and both of the girls looked at Naruto.

"Yo."

He just waved his hand in greeting. Naruto took one of the cookies from the plate, with Summer pouting at him for doing so. Naruto placed the cookie on top of Ruby's head, and Yang's jaw dropped as Naruto placed his hand in front of her face. Summer just giggled a little when she saw Ruby look like she was going to go insane as Naruto didn't let her reach up and grab the cookie.

Looks like he inherited something, other than looks, from his mother after all.

'Want... cookie.' Ruby struggled to not eat the cookie.

"That is cruel and unusual. So... Mom, if this is our brother... Why didn't you raise him like us?" Yang questioned with a tilt of her head. This was the first time she had ever heard that she had a brother. She didn't know that her mother had anymore children.

Summer suddenly looked a little worried.

'That's right... I never told Yang about Raven.' Summer thought to herself sadly. She had kept her promise, her threat, to Raven. She had made sure that Yang never learned that she was an unwanted child.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... Okay then, this is a thing." Naruto said, realizing that Yang didn't realize that Summer had basically adopted her as a daughter. Much like she had tried to do with himself. Naruto poked Ruby in the nose, and she forced herself to refocus her attention so that the cookie didn't fall off of her head. "Go for it." Naruto said, and Ruby tossed the cookie up into the air, mouth open to catch it.

Naruto caught it first and ate it before Ruby had the chance to, utterly shattering the girl's spirit as she collapsed on her side, comical tears in her eyes.

"My cookie."

"I'm going to have fun with you." Naruto said as he took a cookie from the plate, and he held it above Ruby's head. She grabbed it and started to nibble on it, while sending him a suspicious look.

She didn't trust him with her cookies.

"Yang, Ruby... There is something I should have told you. Yang... when a man and a woman love each other-" Summer started, and Naruto blinked.

"The sex talk? Yang, Sum here isn't your birth mother. _We_ share the same mother." Naruto bluntly stated to Yang, and the girl completely stopped moving.

Summer face palmed.

She wanted to explain it more gently than that, but it would seem that they didn't always get what they wanted. She looked towards Yang, whose expression didn't change all that much. Yang looked between herself and Naruto for a brief moment, and she looked at Summer. She sighed to herself for a moment, scratching the back of her head.

...

"Yang... Are you okay?" Summer asked Yang, who nodded her head.

"I... am going to be fine. This doesn't change anything... You're still the mom who raised me." Yang was speaking awkwardly, and Summer placed her hand on top of Yang's hand. She smiled at Yang, before she moved Yang's hand to touch her breast, above her heart.

"Yang, you might not have been born from my womb... but you were born in my heart. You're my daughter, just as much as you are my son Naruto. You're both very special to me... All three of you come here!" Summer shouted out as she jumped onto the couch and grabbed both Naruto and Yang, and she pulled them together. As she pulled Naruto, his face went and pressed against Ruby's face. Finally, Ruby's face was pressed up against Yang's face as all three of them were pulled into Summer's chest.

Blake smiled at the sweet scene.

Summer looked at her, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Blake stiffened when Summer's eyes became even more narrow than before.

'I felt a chill.' Blake shivered as she thought that.

"I'm a sandwitch!"

"Yes Ruby, you are a sandwitch. Now... who... are you?" Summer asked with her eyes trained on Blake. Blake froze instantly when she saw the darker eyes of a "mother" who didn't like somebody.

"I'm..." Blake stopped when Ruby chimed in.

"She's Naruto's girlfriend!" Ruby stated, putting Blake on the spot. Blake gulped when her earlier words came back to bite her butt. Summer let go of her children, and she stood up and walked towards Blake.

She extended her hand to Blake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Summer Rose." Summer introduced herself, and Blake grabbed Summer's hand hesitantly.

Blake yelped when Summer's _robot_ hand tightened up. Summer refused to let go as she slowly shook Blake's hand, her grip getting tighter.

"... Tight... grip you have there." Blake hinted to Summer that her grip was too tight. Blake couldn't even grip back the grip was so tight. One of the advantages of having a robot arm, the ability to crush a person's bones with ease.

Summer only smiled at Blake.

"Why thank you. So, Naruto's girlfriend? That's funny, you're funny." Summer said, and she pulled Blake up close.

"Help." Blake whispered when she saw those silver eyes staring into her soul.

"You made your bed, sleep in it!"

"You are hardcore." Yang told Naruto when she saw him throw his "girlfriend" to the wolves so easily. Ruby whistled, impressed with how little emotion Naruto was showing over their mother picking on Blake.

Blake was on her knees, trembling.

"Seriously... hand... getting... crushed." Blake whimpered out to Naruto, seeing as he was the only one that could help.

"I'm still salty!"

"Like my arm? I like it. It's something nice I got after my son saved my life." Summer said, and Blake was pulled to her feet as Summer leaned in. "I don't _like you_. You think you can take my son away from me, when I just got him back?" Summer asked, and Blake glanced over to Naruto, who looked back at her.

" _Salty."_

"You break his heart... I break you." Summer whispered to Blake, and she let go of Blake's hand. Blake collapsed onto her side, holding onto her hand. Summer was all smiles seconds later as she clapped her hands together. She leaned down and smiled a toothy smile at Blake. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you.

Naruto laughed a little.

"You are dark." Yang stated as she looked at Naruto laughing at Blake. Not many people could laugh at their girlfriends troubles.

"Wow... And you tease me about getting a boyfriend." Ruby pointed out when Summer sat on the couch peacefully. Her mother was always teasing her about when she would start dating. Summer smiled at Ruby.

"Woah! Ruby is not getting a boyfriend or girlfriend!" Taiyang shouted as he jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom.

He had heard Ruby talking about boyfriend, and he had to come and see what was going on.

Naruto looked towards Taiyang.

"I have the urge to bite your head." Naruto pointed out as he smiled, showing his fangs. Taiyang yelped when he realized who _those_ fangs belonged to. He jumped so that he was hiding behind Blake. Naruto had heard stories about how he would bite people's heads as a baby, more so Taiyang than anyone else. Apparently, Summer had done something when he was a baby that stopped him from biting her.

That had left Taiyang.

"Hello Naruto... your looking... as dangerous as ever. Kept those fangs sharp I see." Taiyang spoke with a shiver going down his own spine. Blake smiled awkwardly at somebody hiding behind her, when she wanted to hide herself.

"Oh, come here and hug your son Tai." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm good." Naruto and Tai stated at the same time. Naruto didn't want a hug from Taiyang, and Taiyang remembered the last time he hugged a baby Naruto.

He still had the scar.

"Oh, and to answer your question Ruby. It's a thing called double standards." Summer spoke with a bright grin. "Mother's encourage their daughters to date, but we want our sons to stay our little princes... Just like how fathers encourage their sons to date, and want their daughters to stay princesses. Naruto, stop that." Summer said as she glanced towards Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head, and stopped teasing Taiyang, before he stood up.

"Thanks... Well, I better get going." Naruto stated, and Taiyang sighed in relief.

Summer frowned.

"Nonsense, you will stay here. We have a guest room you can use." Summer insisted on it, and Naruto nodded his head.

Sounded good to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Bang or Yang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I can't believe she is letting me sleep here."

Blake was nervous as she paced in the guest room with Naruto laying on his side, right on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Naruto rolled his eyes, and turned a page in the magazine about weapons that he was reading. Ruby had let him borrow a magazine that she was done with, seeing as he didn't really have a real weapon of his own. He would thank the girl in the morning... who knows, he might make the family breakfast or something.

"Yeah, and no boats or airships will travel from Patch to Vale at this hour." Naruto pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

Taiyang had convinced Summer that it would be okay for Blake to stay the night as well, and he had suggested that since "Naruto and Blake" were in a relatinship, that it would be okay for them to share the guest room. Summer had been opposed to it, and strongly at that. She had insisted that Blake sleep with Yang and Ruby for the night... until Yang and Ruby objected to it on the ground that they were already sharing a room with each other. They didn't have enough room to also add Blake to the mix.

Naruto could not blame them.

He had shared a tent with his mother most of his life, the parts he could remember (other than the year in the snow forest). He knew how small spaces and lots of people could create a certain tension.

"I'm sorry, is me getting killed by an angry mother boring you?" Blake asked when she heard the disinterest in Naruto's tone.

Did he not understand the danger she was in?

"You dug yourself into this hole. You should have looked to see how deep it was before jumping into it." Naruto reasoned with her. This was her fault to begin with that she was here. She had hired the boy that stole his money. If she had just bought the drugs herself, then Naruto would have never gotten involved with her. She would have never drugged him, and then they would not have made their arrangement.

Though, Naruto could see where he could benefit from what they would be doing together.

"You're still salty, aren't you?" Blake asked, seeing where this was going.

"You coming to bed, _honey_?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face as he pat his hand down next to himself. He didn't answer her question, it would be more fun not to answer it. He was more than willing to play the part of boyfriend, it seemed fun to him. Who knows, maybe something could form of their relationship. He would see how it went, and go from there. He just knew, that for now, he liked teasing Blake.

Blake's cheeks turned a little red when she realized that if she slept on the floor, and Summer came in, it would look weird... leaving sharing as the only solution.

"... You wouldn't happen to be a good gentlemen, and let the lady take the bed, would you?" Blake asked him hopefully.

He snorted.

She sighed to herself and started to walk towards the bed, before she sat down at the edge of it. She turned the lamp off, so that the room was too dark for human eyes to normally see. She started to strip down, not completely naked, as she removed the top layer of her clothes. She kept her bow on her head, of course. It wasn't like Naruto wasn't going to see her in the nude anyway at some point soon.

Naruto sighed.

When she was down to her underwear, a white bra and some simple white panties. She grabbed the covers as quickly as she could and pulled them over herself, cheeks burning red. Naruto turned onto his side and placed the magazine on the bedside table.

"If it helps... I'm sorry that I drugged you. It was wrong of me to pay a child to buy my drugs... and this whole mess seems like it is my fault." Blake spoke sincerely, and Naruto smiled before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him, and he widened his smile a little more, and winked at her. She turned her head back around instantly.

"Thank you Blake, it means a lot for you to apologize." Naruto thanked her.

He knew it was hard to say those words and mean them.

"Isn't this the part where you say it too?" Blake questioned him with her own small smile. She knew that he had nothing to apologize for. The only reason he had snuck into her apartment was because she had been breaking the law in the first place. He had yet to really _do_ anything to warrant him apologizing to her. She just wanted to see if she could squeeze an apology out of him... for something.

It was up to him to figure out what he might be sorry for. Naruto just smiled at her, and rolled over in the bed.

"Hmmmm, nope. Nothing comes to mind." Naruto teased Blake, and he gently nudged her back with his elbow. Blake nodded her head. She could tell he was just teasing her, so she didn't take any offense to it.

*Knock Knock*

The gentle knocking on the door was heard, and Blake's cheeks turned burning red once more as she hid herself under the covers.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Yang peeked in on them as she snuck into the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he nodded his head anyway. Yang couldn't see very well, so he was able to watch as she stumbled a little into the room. Yang walked over to the bed, and sat at the edge of it, leaning on her hand.

Blake knew Yang couldn't see clearly, so she took the chance to make it look like she had fallen asleep.

She was in an embarassing position at the moment.

"So what did you want to talk about muffintop?" Naruto asked, already addressing Yang by her new nickname. She twitched in annoyance at the nickname, but she did not hear any malice in his voice. She did punch his arm though, before she sighed and leaned forward, covering her face with her hand.

"So... What is... our mom like?" Yang was straight to the point, but the hesitation was there.

She didn't want to hurt Summer's feelings, she had seen the look on her face when she had been forced to admit that she was not her real daughter. Yang didn't want to hurt her mom like that, the one who raised her. She was still curious about who gave birth to her, and where she came from. There was no way that she wouldn't be curious.

She had a feeling only Naruto would give her an honest answer.

Naruto blinked.

"What?" Naruto asked, actually surprised, before he smiled. "What exactly do you want to know?" Naruto asked, and Yang shifted uncomfortably.

"Why... did she leave me behind? What is she like?" Yang asked more exactly, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Yang looked down at her lap, and Naruto leaned back up into a sitting position, and he looked at her.

He could see clearly, unlike her.

"Why don't you ask the real question?" Naruto requested gently, because he could see the insecurity in her eyes.

Learning that she wasn't Summer's child took a toll on her mental state.

"Did she... love me?" Yang asked in a small voice. Smaller than she had ever asked anything in. She had never had to question if she was loved before now. Summer had always made it _very_ clear that she loved her. Her dad was much the same in how he was open with his affections, not to mention Ruby was open with them as well.

This was the first time she had to question herself like this.

Naruto didn't answer at first.

"Mom... I'll..." Naruto couldn't find the right words to say this. He didn't truly know the answer, he just knew the answer that Raven gave him. He didn't know if it was the truth or not. "Mom doesn't think the same as most people. She thought that if she left you... then she could get Sum and Taiyang together... and you would be happier." Naruto gave Yang the exact same reason that he had been told.

He didn't know the entire story, or if the story that he had heard was even the truth at all. It was all he had, so he was going to tell it to Yang.

"Mom is the greatest." Yang spoke, refering to Summer, and Naruto laughed a little.

He could agree with that.

"Sum is pretty great. I'm actually kind of jealous of you. Mom... she isn't always open with her love. She's also... kind of strict... I love my... our Mom, but she isn't the easiest person to understand." Naruto spoke honestly with Yang. He really did have some jealousy towards her. She had the life he wished he had. She had a loving family, and while she got to enjoy having an actual childhood.

He loved training, and he loved to train with his mother even more... but sometimes he wished that he could do things outside of grow stronger.

"Is that why you were coming to see Mom?" Yang asked, once more talking about Summer. Naruto had been coming to see her, and she wondered why.

"She raised me as a baby... and when I was alone, she appeared in front of me. Sum's pretty amazing, even when she lost an arm, and was on the brink of death... all she could think about was her love for you... Ruby... me." Naruto said with a smile. If there was anyone he respected, it was Summer. Yang couldn't help but smile as well.

Even Blake smiled as she pretended to be asleep.

'So... even he has things that he cares about.' Blake couldn't help but change her opinion of Naruto. Even though he was kind of salty with her, she did respect him to some degree. He didn't turn her into the police, yes she did drug him but _she drugged him_. So even if he brought her to the police, it wasn't like she could turn him in as well.

He didn't though, instead he was trying to help her. He was helping a complete stranger, and he had nothing to gain from doing it.

She respected that selfless behavior.

"This is weird... So... how old are you? I mean, you're older tham me... but by how much?" Yang asked as she tried to learn about her _new_ blood related sibling.

Naruto hummed.

"Well, right now I'm 17... but I turn 18 in a few months. So I'm a little less than a year older than you." Naruto already knew how old she was. It was off for him to talk to her, when she looked so much like their mother that it was scary.

Change her hair and eyes, and she would be a clone of her mother.

"Thanks for answering my questions... Sorry if I interupted anything you and your girlfriend might have been doing." Yang apologized, seeing as she didn't but that Blake was asleep for even a moment.

The girl's breathing was off.

Naruto waved Yang out, before he smirked down at Blake as the blushing girl rolled over and stared at him.

"So... even you have a softer side?" Blake asked, before she got a pillow to the face.

"My soft side is covered in salt." Naruto said as he laid down next to Blake, and he looked up at the ceiling, before he closed his eyes. Blake took the pillow off her face, and turned so that her back was facing him once more.

The next day would be interesting to say the least.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I'm still recovering from when I was sick, so updates will be slower until I'm back to 100%.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Blake's Pain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I'm going to kill this girl... yep.' Summer thought to herself with a twitching eyebrow when she walked into the guest room early in the morning. She woke up early just to make a special breakfast, seeing as this was the first time the girls would be eating with their big brother, she wanted to make it special. She already woke both Yang and Ruby up, and she was having them help out with breakfast.

Taiyang had to go to Signal to do some work, seeing as Ruby and Yang were both going to Beacon in but a few days, they didn't have school.

Summer was bitter about that.

She didn't want Yang, Ruby, or Naruto to become hunters, but they were all doing just that. Taiyang and Qrow had both insisted that they let the girls decide what they wanted to do with their lives... and Summer had allowed it. If the girls wanted to do this, she would support them... and she doubted that anything she said could stop Naruto. If he had his mother's stubborn attituce, nothing would get in his way when he put his mind to something.

Not to mention Raven spent his entire life training him, so fighting was all he really knew how to do it might seem.

"Going... to kill her." Summer repeated out loud softly as she looked at Blake and Naruto.

Naked (In their Underwear), and in bed together. Obviously they didn't have sex or anything, but the fact alone remains that she was very upset with Blake for this. Summer gripped the knife in her hand tightly, she had been using it to cook, and she sighed to herself and loosened the grip.

"Killing intent?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his eyes, having woken up when he sensed the urge to murder coming from somewhere nearby. He sat up and looked around, before he saw Summer standing there with a knife. He then looked down at Blake, still in just her underwear, and he stared blankly for a moment.

Naruto swiftly pushed Blake off of the bed.

"Aaaaaah!?" Blake started to move around the second she hit the floor. She took the covers with her, and started to get her body tangled in the sheets as she freaked out on the ground. She choked herself when she tightened the sheets around her throat for a brief moment, before she untangled herself and glared at Naruto. "You jerk, what was that for!?" Blake shouted out.

She had been having a wonderful dream!

In her dream... her dream was not important, what was important was that it was awesome and that she didn't want to be woken up from it!

"I might have just saved your life. Morning Sum, don't worry, Blake and I didn't have sex." Naruto stated as he brought Blake's attention to the fact that Summer was in the room with them.

She quickly paled, and realized that in her current state of dress... that she had an upset mother on her hands. A mother with a robot arm, and a knife. A fancy robot arm that came from Atlas no doubt, where this angry mother no doubt had many connections.

"Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Summer asked, and Naruto nodded his head. He did sleep well, for the most part.

He had a pretty weird dream.

"Yeah, had a weird dream." Naruto answered as Blake started to get herself dressed. Naruto just hopped off of the bed and pulled his pants on. Seeing as he didn't wear a shirt, getting dressed was easy for him. Naruto walked by Summer, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give her a break okay?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tone to give voice.

Blake was surprised that he was asking that, while Summer seemed a little bitter that he had noticed how she was treating Blake.

"So you aren't-" Blake started, before Naruto turned to give her a look.

"If you are about to ask if I'm less salty, I'm going to ask her to give you even more shit." Naruto stated clearly for Blake to understand. Blake zipped her mouth shut and made a point of tossing the invisible key away. She had been about to ask that, but realizing that Summer was just looking for a reason to murder her at this point, she wisely shut her mouth.

Summer raised an eyebrow at the way that Naruto so casually understood what Blake was going to say, and stopped her from saying it.

"So, _what_ brought you two together in the first place?" Summer asked as she and Naruto started to walk towards the kitchen.

Naruto just shrugged, Blake followed after them. She wasn't sure if Naruto was going to reveal her drugs or not, and she would rather that not get out.

"Blake was going through a rough patch, and I wanted to help her out. Mom's tribe isn't exactly filled with Faunus you know. Blake's pretty much the only Faunus I know... kind of wanted to help her out. Isn't that right _honey_?" Naruto asked with a small smirk on his face as he looked towards her. He was fine with playing along with _Blake's_ lie for as long as she wanted it to go on.

His words were true though.

Before Blake, he had met maybe 1 other faunus, and that was it. Most of his interactions with people have been with humans.

"... Right, _Foxy_." Blake said, before Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Blake's a faunus?"

"Call me that again, see what happens." Naruto warned Blake, completely ignoring Summer's question. Summer had been completely clueless to the fact that Blake had been a Faunus. She didn't see a visible Faunus trait anywhere on her body, or even a not-so-visible faunus trait. Even Naruto's trait was pretty obvious at first glance, most of them were pretty easy to spot.

Other than claws, those could be pretty hard to tell apart from humans fingernails at some points, even more so if they were restractable.

Blake sweatdropped.

"But... you call me Cat." Blake pointed out to him, and he gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, and did I say what I was going to do to you?" Naruto added onto his statement.

He never said if what he was going to do to her would be bad or not. He would leave that a mystery.

"Sure thing... _Foxy_." Blake tested the waters with Naruto. Blake yelped when she felt a hand smack her ass faster than she could see. She was forced to take several steps forward just from the power behind the spank. Naruto smiled at her, while Summer blushed a little at the flirting. Blake, with red cheeks, glared at Naruto for abusing her butt like he did, while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Blake sulked.

His eyes said "Do something about it" and she knew that if she did anything, Summer would be sure to do something to her. Not to mention she was pretty sure that Naruto was stronger than she was. When she had taken the drug with him, her instincts had led her to not attack him, so she was pretty sure that he was just more powerful than she was. Not to mention she saw how hard he could punch a person, Yang, without even trying.

"So... you two... are chaste right?" Summer asked with red cheeks as they got to the kitchen.

"MOM!"

Ruby's indignant shout rang out as she looked at her mother with a red face. She didn't want to here about her new brother's sex life. Yang raised an eyebrow as she unknowingly poured extra spices in the frying pan that did not need to go in there. Summer looked awkward, but she needed to know this.

She needed to know if she should start digging a grave now, or later.

"Of course/not." Blake and Naruto answered.

Blake stared at Naruto, everyone stared at him. He simply gave a cocky smile, and crossed his arms with confidence. Ruby looked appalled, while Yang was pretty interested. With Summer around, she herself was a regret filled virgin. She didn't want to be a virgin, she had heard about how good sex felt, and wanted to try it for herself... but with parents like she had, that was a big no go.

'Why would you say that?' Blake glared at Naruto, hoping her message got across.

He ignored her message.

"What? It's just sex. Don't act like we aren't going to be doing it Blake? It was your idea to begin with that we have sex." Naruto pointed out as he casually threw Blake under the bus. It was her idea for them to do the drugs and have sex, she wanted it.

Blake backed a way from a visibly pissed Summer.

"Your idea?" Summer asked, and Naruto bonked her on the head.

"Calm down Sum." Naruto spoke as if he was speaking with a child. Summer pouted at him as she held the top of her head. Her was taller than her now, so she had to look up at him. He smiled down at her. "Ruby, look a cookie." Naruto pointed to the counter.

"Where!?"

...

"I hate you." Ruby said as she watched Naruto start helping to cook with them. She looked onto the counter and saw no cookie there. She didn't notice as Naruto placed a cookie in his own mouth, the same cookie that had been on the counter. He had snatched it away and ate it before she could even see it.

He hadn't lied to her, he just stole the cookie before she could get to it.

"You're evil." Yang deadpanned at him.

She liked his style.

"Thanks Muffintop." Naruto said back to her, and her face instantly changed from impressed to glaring for his comment. Summer just smiled as she saw Naruto instantly fitting in with his siblings. He blended seemlessly with them, and she enjoyed every second of it.

"I hate you." Yang pointed out, and Ruby offered a hand. Yang slapped her hand, the two of them high fiving.

'His mother's sense of humor, pissing others off.' Summer internally laughed about how similar the two were _in a good way._

She hadn't really seen any of Raven's bad traits show up in Naruto, and she was glad for that.

"BARK!"

Naruto had a dog on his face moments later, magically balanced in a way that Naruto's entire face was covered by corgi. Blake was behind the couch, having jumped across the room as _far_ as she could go without hitting the wall. The dog was licking Naruto's face repeatedly, and Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at it and kept his arms crossed.

"Well, would you look at that, dog's do like salt." Naruto laughed.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, not getting the joke that Naruto spoke of. Blake palmed her face, while Yang groaned. Even Summer's laugh was a little strained when she got the joke.

"Seriously though, I'll neuter this dog if he starts humping."

The dog stopped licking Naruto and hopped off of him, backing away from Naruto slowly. Naruto leaned down and started to pet the dog with a now pleasant smile on his face.

"That's Zwei, we usually leave him outside. Somebody must have left the door open." Summer pointed out as she looked at the open front foor.

"Zwei huh? I was kidding about neutering you, don't worry, I'm salty, not cruel." Naruto commented as he was licked again. Naruto placed the dog in the living room, and Zwei started to chase Blake around. She started to run away from the dog, and Naruto chuckled. Summer outright laughed, while both Yang and Ruby were confused.

Why was Blake running away from their dog?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Rival

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

General James Ironwood could only be impressed at the sight before him. Never in his mind could he have believed such a thing possible, if he had not laid eyes on it himself. James was a tall man, who dressed well with a white suit on with a blue shirt underneath and a red tie. The man had black hair that had slightly greyed at the sides, and he wore white gloves. He was muscular, with a _little_ bulk to him.

Laid out on the ground were the fragments of his robotic army, and the knocked out bodies of his special forces, all of them having been defeated in battle. It had been nearly 400 robots and 600 men and women that had faced such an incredible opponent, and failed to win.

Sitting in the middle of them all was a surprise.

"Sasuke, I believe this wasn't what you led me to believe when you said you were going to be testing yourself." James stated as he stared down a nearly 18 year old boy that was sitting amongst his defeated army. The boy had defeated a well trained army by himself, without receiving so much as a single scratch on himself.

Sasuke _Schnee_.

The only son of the Schnee family to be born with the black hair that Jacques had when he was younger. The boy was rather tall, standing at close to 6 feet tall. His hair was spiked up in the back, and his skin was a fair pale color. His eyes were both glowing _red_ as two _Glyphs_ hovered in front of them. A unique use of the Schnee family Semblence for certain. Sasuke wore a black turtle-neck, long sleeved shirt, and similar white pants.

On his chest was a piece of armor with a glowing red sphere in the center of it, and it glowed with power. The armor was connected to the black turtle-neck, and connected to his shoulders and arms were more armor. Silver armor that extended all of the way down to his fingertips, and on each of his shoulders was a yellow sphere that glowed like the one on his chest.

Stabbed into the ground was a simple sword.

"I had to test this armor." Sasuke stated as he deactivated his Glyphs, and he grabbed a jacket that was on the ground and slipped it back on over his armor. The only armor he had in view was the armor on his hands. With his jacket on, it appeared that he was simply wearing a white suit. "This will do for now." Sasuke stated as he grabbed his sword and sheathed in in it's sheath at his side.

"Are you sure you wish to go to Beacon, Atlas Academy would be more than happy to accept you... with your strength you could even skip the academy and join the Military." James stated as he looked at Sasuke smoothly walking over the scraps of defeated robots, and the unconscious bodies of defeated soldiers.

Such potential, and at such a young age.

Sasuke glanced at James as he stopped next to the man.

"Somebody I have to meet up with is going to Beacon. I have to be stronger to fight by his side... and fight against him." Sasuke stated as he looked at his hand. The arms of his armor had Lightning Dust infused into them, allowing him to use his Lightning skills that he had in his previous life. His chest armor had Fire Dust in it, so that he could also use his Fire skills that he had in his previous life as well. The armor was also to make his body more durable, seeing as knowing his rival, his body would have been trained to the utmost limits. "That is... if the idiot wasn't dropped on his head." Sasuke muttered to himself.

He had already contacted Sakura, who was on her way to Vale to enter Beacon Academy several years early.

"You have a rival?" James asked as he looked back at his army.

His _defeated_ army.

'I still can't believe that we didn't come to this world at the same time. To think Sakura ended up with the body she has... is unfortunate.' Sasuke thought to himself as he ignored James. Sasuke knew that with Naruto's bad luck, and bad memory, he would have more than likely completely forgot about their mission, or he was dropped on his head as a baby and had his memories of their mission wiped from his head. "Is Sai ready?" Sasuke asked James, who raised an eyebrow.

"Superior Artifial Intelligence has some final adjustments." James reminded Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke had asked his "father", Sasuke still refused to think of his current "family" as his family. To him, only his home world family, and Team 7, were his family. The people he was related to in this world were his biological relatives, but they were not his family. "This rival of yours, he is on our side right?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

He still wasn't 100% sure that Sasuke was on their side, seeing as the boy was a huge mystery. His unreal levels of skill since the day he picked up a sword had been something that had caused James to have suspicions about Sasuke. The way that Sasuke had mastered the use of both Fire and Lightning Dust to their utmost levels was something he had never seen before. Using Dust, and _mastering_ Dust were two very different things.

"... Heh, I can't even imagine him on the side of evil." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You're evil!"

"No, I'm salty." Naruto said as he kept his hand on Ruby's forehead and pushed her back, while with his other hand he was eating all of the cookies that Ruby had been trying to eat. Naruto was completely amused by Ruby trying to punch him, only to fail to touch him. "You know, eating this junk isn't good for you." Naruto stated as he finished off the last of the cookies.

Summer was just amused to see her "son" acting the part of a teasing older brother to Ruby.

"I'm a growing girl!" Ruby complained as she collapsed to her knees as all of the cookies vanished. Yang snorted as she looked at the scene playing out in front of her. Blake was just looking between Naruto and Ruby, before she saw that Summer was preparing more cookies as they spoke. "You're mean." Ruby pointed at Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Duh, that's the job of an older sibling." Yang stated as she nodded to Naruto. Older siblings were suppose to pick on their younger siblings. Ruby looked at Yang with betrayed eyes, seeing as Yang rarely really teased Ruby, so she wasn't used to it all that much.

"Muffintop."

"I'll kill you!" Yang jumped towards Naruto, and he placed his hand against her forehead and held her back with a smirk on his face. Yang was flailing her arms around wildly, while Ruby was giggling snidely at Yang for her blowing her temper. Taiyang walked into the room, and he looked at a giggling Ruby, with a raging Yang, and a smirking Naruto.

Naruto sent Taiyang a fanged grin, and the man turned tail and ran.

"Seriously? You know he has nightmares about you biting him as a baby, right?" Summer asked Naruto as she placed cookies in the oven. Naruto only chuckled as he let go of Yang, and she fell forward against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her neck and stood up, placing her in a firm headlock that she couldn't easily escape from. "Also, please don't break anything..." Summer said with a more forced smile.

Yang had the bad habit of being destructive already, and if baby-Naruto was any indication, adult Naruto was even more destructive.

"Mom! Naruto's being mean to me!" Yang shouted out, and Ruby nearly busted a gut laughing. Naruto looked at her for a moment. Naruto grabbed onto Ruby with his other hand, and placed her in a headlock with Yang. He had both of the girls under his arms, trying and failing to escape. Naruto walked into the kitchen and Summer looked at her daughters.

She couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Play nice." Summer told Naruto, and he looked at his sisters. Naruto let go of them, and both of them dropped to the floor gasping for breath. "You wouldn't like it if they insulted ramen, would you?" Summer tried to lecture Naruto.

She failed.

"If you two ever insult ramen, you _will_ regret it." Naruto warned them ahead of time. Ruby gulped and shivered when she saw his burning red eyes stare into her soul. Yang gave Naruto a challenging grin and she opened her mouth.

"Ramen is trash."

"I'm just going to... go outside." Blake excused herself as Naruto looked down at Yang, who smirked back up at Naruto. Summer gulped and grabbed Ruby, while Taiyang RAN out of the house, having heard what Yang had said.

"Escape!"

The last time he tried to take ramen from a baby Naruto... he nearly lost all of his fingers that day. He didn't want to ever go through such pains again. Blake was out of the house, with Summer and Ruby quickly running behind her. Yang watched all of them leaving with a raised eyebrow.

All she did was insult ramen.

"Yang."

"Oh shit." Yang cursed when she looked at saw a golden glow. Naruto's body was glowing as he activated his Semblence. His hair was golden, and his eyes were blue, but the malice in them was real as he walked towards her. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, and his grip was too tight for her to escape. His smile at her was anything but pleasant, and she shivered when she got the sudden vibe that maybe she had pushed the envelope. "... I'm sorry." Yang apologized.

 **-Outside of the House-**

"Yang will be okay, right?" Ruby asked with worry in her tone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!?"

"She's be fine, Naruto has a temper, but he isn't cruel." Summer assured her youngest that Yang would be okay. She had just pressed the ramen button, and you never press that button. Taiyang had pressed it once, and he had the scars on his fingers to prove it.

"You cruel bastard!"

"... You're dating him?" Taiyang asked Blake, who had her hand covering her face. She had to admit to herself, and only to herself, that she found part of Naruto's aura of dominance attractive.

"He has a way with words." Blake defended herself mostly by defending Naruto.

"Use your words, not your blrgrlrgrlrglrl!"

They all stayed silent as they heard random screaming coming from both Naruto and Yang. The screaming did not last long, before everything went silent. Taiyang shared a look with Summer, while Blake shared a similar look with Ruby. The door to the house opened, and all of them looked to see Naruto walking out of the house, dusting his hand off while whistling a cheerful tune.

In his other hand, he was holding Yang... by her panties, which were currently stretched out and dug further into her ass than ever before. She had a bar of soap sticking out of her mouth, Naruto had washed the filthy words that insulted rmane out of her mouth. Naruto dropped her onto the ground, and she spat he soup bar out of her mouth.

"I'll never insult ramen again." Yang whimpered, and Ruby winced.

That... was a very deep wedgie.

"I'll get scissors to cut those with." Summer stated as she looked at just how deeply her panties were wedged in. It was like Naruto had used her as a yoyo. Summer looked at Naruto, before she bonked him on the head. "You inherited your mother's temper." Summer deadpanned to Naruto, and Naruto whistled innocently.

Taiyang shivered.

He still remembered the atomic wedgie that Raven gave him all of those years ago when he tricked Qrow into wearing a skirt. She had really let him have it back in the day.

"You okay Yang?" Ruby asked with concern. Yang wobbled as she stood up on shaky feet, and Naruto leaned up against a tree in the yard.

"You're evil." Blake said to Naruto as she leaned up against the tree with him. Naruto smirked at her, before he placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed her hair. She gave him a dirty look at his teasing.

'Somebody strong is coming...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the sky. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel a strong feeling in his gut. He didn't know who, and he didn't know when, but he could feel it.

He couldn't wait to fight whoever it was.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Games

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I really need a hit.' Blake thought to herself as she awkwardly sat at the dinner table with Naruto's... extended family. Taiyang was starting to get used to Naruto fucking with him, though the trauma that a baby Naruto had to have put him through must have been extreme. The man must have been happy to have Naruto out of his life for sure. They were having a rather simple dinner, and she was glancing at Naruto talking with Yang.

She wanted to sneak him into the forest and get him to take the Drug with her again, only this time without clothes on.

"So Naru... Big Bro... Naruto." Ruby awkwardly started off a conversation with Naruto. Summer seemed to be happy that Ruby was quickly trying to get herself to address Naruto as family, though she called Yang by her name so no doubt she would also call Naruto by his name.

"-and I... Huh?" Naruto stopped what he was saying to Yang, and he looked to Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a Huntsman right? I've never seen you use a weapon, what is your weapon?" Ruby asked a question she had been wondering. Yeah, she understood that he was a hand to hand expert, but she thought there would be more to his fighting style than that. She had been holding this back for awhile, the urge to know what her big brother used for his close to long range needs. "If it isn't too personal." Ruby added on, and Naruto snorted.

Summer looked at Ruby with a smile on her face.

'You are so precious, getting to know your brother.' Summer thought with a smile, and Taiyang looked at Summer, and he smiled just seeing his wife happy. If it made her happy, then he was happy for her happiness.

"I use the bones of my enemies, crafted into a hammer, as a weapon. I take their skulls, and grind them into the paste that I use to decorate the outside of said hammer." Naruto calmly stated.

Everyone paused and looked at him with horror.

"You have her sense of humor." Taiyang groaned when he realized that Naruto had just told a joke to all of them. He got Raven's darker sense of humor, that was to be sure. He loved to freak people out, and see them suffer. Raven and Qrow were both the same way, enjoying tormenting others for their own amusement. The difference, Qrow had sort of grown out of that... unless it involved the Schnee family of Atlas in some way.

"Oh. Joking." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Mom gave me a dagger when I was a kid, that's my weapon." Naruto answered for real. Summer gripped her hand into a fist at the mention of Raven's parenting style of forcing Naruto to fend for himself in that cold, harsh, and nearly unsurvivable forest for a year. She was still upset that Raven could do that to her own child... no _her_ child. No mother should ever put her child in harms way like Raven did, which was why to Summer, Naruto was her child.

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked with a wide smile on her face.

She loved weapons.

"I don't have it, when I was a kid it got stuck in the head of a grimm. The grimm survived, and I wasn't as strong back then as I was now. Didn't stab it's brain... just it's mask." Naruto said with short frown. He didn't get another weapon, because that dagger meant a lot to him. It was the dagger his mother gave to him. "The dagger was important... What?" Naruto asked when he looked to see Ruby smiling with appreciation.

"That was... not what I was expecting." Yang admitted herself at the answer.

"Less salty than what I've come to expect." Blake tried to tease Naruto, and he took her form from her and licked it, before he stabbed it into her chicken. Blake looked at her chicken, and then at Naruto, before back to her chicken. Her stomach growled at her, but she didn't want to eat chicken with a form that somebody else had licked. She pouted at Naruto, and he passed the salt to her.

He smirked.

"You seem like you really love Raven... I can't imagine her being the best mother." Taiyang spoke up, since Naruto valued a gift from Raven so much that he refused to get something as important as a weapon replaced.

"She's mother of the year material." Naruto said sarcastically, even he could see his mother had flaws. '... But she is still my Mom, and she taught me a lot of stuff. Every once and awhile, she shows me affection. I want to make her proud of me.' Naruto thought to himself, without showing his softer side to anyone else. They could all see the change to his face as he idly snacked on a piece of grilled chicken.

Summer nudged Taiyang, and she gestured to Naruto.

"So... How is Raven doing these days?" Taiyang talked to Naruto.

Summer palmed her face, since that wasn't what she had been wanting him to ask. Yang was interested in the topic of her mother, she had been wanting to talk with Naruto about it. Her parents refused to tell her anything about Raven, other than the fact she was her biological mother.

Blake passed the salt back to Naruto.

"... What he _means_ to ask... Do you have any other interests besides fighting. It isn't long before you are all being shipped off to Beacon, and I was thinking about making tonight family game night." Summer interupted Naruto and glared at Taiyang, who groaned to himself.

He hated family game night.

Summer always picked the games that she thought they would love, and Ruby loved them... but he and Yang could never really win those games. They just were not the types of games people like them were good at.

"Sounds fun." Blake mentioned to Naruto, and Summer smiled at Blake more sourly.

" _Family_ game night." Summer reminded Blake, letting her know that not only was she not invited, but she was not welcome in the family either. Summer didn't appreciate the son that she just got back after years of missing him, to be stolen from some... perverted, stomach showing, son stealing slut.

Taiyang nudged Summer's ribs.

"You're more than welcome to join." Taiyang told Blake, and she smiled awkwardly.

She didn't want to game with them, she wanted to take Naruto into the woods and get drugged up. She had gone days now without taking a hit of her stuff, and it was starting to get to her.

"The more the merrier!" Ruby called out with the brightest of smiles, one that could blind the sun itself with how cheerful it was.

" _Yeaaaaaah_." Yang said with no enthusiam, game nights were kind of lame at this point. She and her father never won when they teamed up together, so there was no point in getting hyped up for them anymore. The tag team of Summer and Ruby was just too powerful for them to compete with, and they always teamed up based on hair color so that they could have matching colored teams.

Yang blinked and looked at Naruto.

"Sounds... fun, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to pass. Naruto, we have something to take care of tonight, right?" Blake asked Naruto, and he looked down at her. The glint in her eye told him everything he needed to know. A stone sank in her stomach when she saw the glint appear in his eye. Naruto leaned down to Blake, and pushed his forehead up against hers.

*Ting*

Summer squeezed her fork so hard, that it snapped in half and the top half became inbedded in the ceiling. A few very small traces of silver glinted around the edges of her eye, and she winced when she felt a sudden flash of pain in her head. She blinked her eyes, before she rubbed her nose. Naruto stopped his touch with Blake, and he turned towards the table with a more... foxlike smile.

'What was that?' Summer thought to herself.

For a second... she had felt something happen with her eyes, and she didn't really know what to make of it.

"Sounds fun, I don't know what you're talking about Blake. Sum, Blake is just nervous at playing games with a family that isn't her own. She might..." Naruto stopped when Blake jumped onto his shoulders. She had a bit of dog saliva on her leg, and Naruto looked underneath the table to see Zwei the dog having licked Blake.

Zwei started to lick Naruto's legs next.

"Keep it away from." Blake asked Naruto, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Scared of dogs?" Yang asked from across the table as Zwei got to her, and she "dropped" her veggies on the ground for him. Zwei dug into the food, and Summer gave Yang a look that showed she wasn't happy with what she did. "Go away Zwei." Yang lightly kicked Zwei in the butt, and sent the dog on his way away from the dining room.

Summer smiled at seeing Blake scared.

"So... you aren't afraid of dogs like most fox faunus." Taiyang probed into what he assumed would be a normal fear for Naruto to have.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh thank god, I've been wanting to ask about that. I just thought it would be bad for me to ask that stuff." Yang let out a relieved sigh. She had been wondering when they would bring up the fact that Naruto was a faunus. She didn't have any problems with being related to a faunus, it was kind of cool to her, she just didn't want to sound racist or anything like that.

What if she hurt his feelings?

"Dad! You might hurt his feelings!" Ruby shouted out with surprise at her father bringing up such a subject like he did.

"What feelings? I've barely ever seen this idiot show any emotion other than amusement, and annoyance." Blake stated as she got off of Naruto. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before gave her a look of amusement. "See, he has thick skin to this kind of stuff." Blake stated as if a fact.

Naruto twitched in annoyance.

'He gets it from Raven, he just bottles his sadness up... I just know it. Damn you Raven.' Summer thought bitterly, before she forced herself to put a smile on her face.

"Harsh." Yang mentioned in passing at Blake's comment. "Everyone has feelings." Yang muttered to herself, not Blake.

Naruto snorted.

"So, about this game night... What are the rules?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"We split up into teams of two, and we compete in little games. The winner of the game gets to decide on the punishment for the losers... No Semblences allowed." Summer added in with a knowing look to Taiyang and Ruby, both of whom had used their Semblences to cheat in the past.

"Actually, I think I'm going to just go to bed..." Blake said as she forced a fake yawn.

"This whole thing sounds stupid, but fun. _We_ are in." Naruto stated as he looked at Blake, and Blake groaned when she realized that Naruto wasn't going to let her out of this so easily. Summer smiled, and then frowned, and then smiled again.

Blake couldn't help but sink into herself when she saw the look Summer sent her.

"Great, so it is Me and Naruto, Blake and Ruby, and Taiyang and Yang! Good, now everyone go get changed into costume!" Summer shouted out.

Both Naruto and Blake froze.

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Summer's Gonna Kill Blake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Team Dragon!" Yang and Taiyang shouted out as they jumped into positions together. Both of them wearing matching costumes, the theme of their team being dragons thanks to their names having the dragon theme. It was part of why Summer always made sure they were on the same team as each other.

Yang was wearing a Mistral-Styled battle dress in the color yellow, with a black dragon design going down the right side of it. There were long slits going up the sides of the dress, reaching her hips, and she had her hair up and styled into a bun at the back of her head with chopsticks.

Taiyang had a yellow Mistra-Styled battle top, which was like the dress but shorter and masculine, with white baggy pants to go with it. The design was the same as Yang's, only much more masculine in appearance. He took a similar pose to Yang, both of them doing fighting styled poses.

"Team Mascot!" Ruby shouted out as she made a puppy pose.

Blake was not happy.

"I did not agree that name." Blake stated coldly as she looked at Ruby. Ruby was dressed as a giant puppy, a full body puppy costume. Light brown in color, with a red bow around it's neck and a white stomach. Ruby was wearing a large puppy head on her head, with her face sticking out of the mouth of the costume. She had giant paw gloves on, and paw shaped slippers on her feet.

Blake, with ALL of her hate, was wearing the same thing. It would be better if there was a cat, she didn't like dogs, mascot character she could dress up as... but no, she had to also be a stupid puppy.

"Hah." Yang laughed a little.

"Team-" Summer started off as she took a pose, and Naruto placed his hand on top of her head and pushed her down, forcing her mouth close as he did so.

"No, we are not going by the name you picked. I refuse to be known by Team Cuties... We are Team Brawlers." Naruto stated, and Summer pouted as she looked up at him. She had wanted to call them something stupid, and he disagreed. "Team Brawlers, by the by." Naruto stated as he made a peace sign.

They were dressed in little in the way of clothes.

Summer wore a brown loincloth over her crotch, revealing the sides of her hips and a fair amount of her hind end. She had on a ripped up brown, leather bikini top to go with it, and her robot arm was covered up by a long glove made from brown animal fur. She was practically naked all things considered, and to replace her hood, she had a wolf pelt over her head.

'So hot.' Taiyang thought with a nod of appreciation.

'That's... my brother, and I am not allowed to have these thoughts.' Yang thought as she looked at what Naruto was wearing. She knew that he never wore a shirt anyway, but what he was wearing made his usual half-dressed appearance pale in comparison.

He was wearing a brown loincloth, and a the pelt of a bear to cover the top of his head and his shoulders. The VAST majority of his body was very much visible, as was the fact he wasn't wearing underwear underneath the loincloth... Though, to be fair, Summer wasn't wearing underwear under her costume either.

"So... What are we..." Blake stopped as just _stared_ at Naruto for a moment, taking in the appearance of her "boyfriend" and remembering why she was okay with being physical with him. "Dear gods, that is..." Blake almost said hot, but the words died in mouth. She wanted to know what they were playing that had them in these costumes.

She hoped it was twister.

"You look good." Ruby complimented both Naruto and her mother at the same time. Naruto leaned down to her level.

"I'm going to turn you into a pelt." Naruto stated to her, getting into the competitive spirit early. Ruby smiled brightly at him, and she pat down the top of his head with her giant puppy paw. Naruto growled at her, and she just smiled at him more widely. "So Mom, what are we playing tonight?" Ruby asked as she ignored the fact that Naruto looked ready to bite her.

He was just getting into character.

'Didn't Faunus ACTUALLY dress like that until a hundred years ago or so?' Taiyang mentally questioned, seeing as the Faunus used to be rather... wild in how they went about their lives. It was only coming into contact with humans, if history was to be believed, that changed faunus into civilized beings like humans. "Hey Hun, what are we playing?" Taiyang asked as he looked at her, and showed a box.

 _Castles and Creatures!_

"Castles... and Creatures?" Blake questioned.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell it was, or why Blake was giving Summer a look like she was a dork. Summer opened the box, and she started to hand out pieces to everyone.

"Tai, Yang, you two will be dragons... Ruby, and Blek-" Summer purposely said Blake's name wrong as she reached into the box and pulled out two werewolf pieces, and gave them to them. Ruby smiled, while Blake noticed _her_ piece was missing it's head. "You two will be werewolfs... and Naruto and I will be the Brawlers." Summer gave Naruto his piece as she placed a gameboard on the coffee table and started grabbed.

"So... how do we win?" Yang asked as she sat down on the floor and placed her piece on the board.

"Imagination, last team standing wins. Okay, all of you have Character sheets with your stats on them... and the stuff your character is good at." Summer explained as she started to hand ou sheets of paper.

Taiyang palmed his face.

"You're a dork." Taiyang stated, as _fact_ at his dorky wife. Ruby was excited to get to play the game, while Yang was just wanting to get it over with. "Also, aren't you a bit... underdressed?" Taiyang pointed out to Naruto.

"I once killed a bear wearing nothing but the blood of three other bears I killed, and I killed those bears butt naked." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms, and he looked at the dice he had been given. "So... what's my weapon?" Naruto asked Summer, everyone else was picking their weapons from the paper.

Summer showed a list of weapons on his character bio.

"Pick one of these out, I picked a club, you could pick a sword, or a-" Summer started, but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm going fists." Naruto stated to her, and Summer nodded her head... before wincing. That would make the game much more... difficult for their team to win. "So, who goes first?" Naruto asked as Summer moved all of their pieces to the middle of the board.

"We roll, highest goes first." Summer explained, and everyone rolled.

 _Naruto: 20, Ruby: 17, Yang: 16, Summer: 12, Taiyang: 4, Blake: 1_

"... I go first..." Naruto stated as he looked at his character sheet, and he tilted his head in confusion. "I enter a Hate Rage and attack Yang." Naruto stated to everyone, and Yang snorted, and crossed her arms.

"Bring it." Yang spoke, sure of her character's defense. Naruto had no weapons, he would do very little damage to her.

"Roll the D20, and add your Strength to it... Holy..." Summer was surprised when Naruto rolled a natural 20 with the dice. "Okay... that is a ... Critical Hit for Maximum Damage. Normally, you would roll two D10... but you automatically get two 10s for this... and you add your strength again." Summer stated, and Naruto looked at Yang, who paled.

...

"I died." Yang raised her hands up in surrender, dying before she could even get a turn.

"You punch the dragon in the snout so hard, it's head explodes." Summer said, and Taiyang looked at Yang with surprise at how he was now suddenly partnerless for this entire thing. Ruby looked towards Naruto.

"Revene! I roll to attack with my claws... I rolled a 1." Ruby pouted, and Summer looked towards Naruto, who was just leaning back with a bored look.

"You trip over dragon blood, and land in front of Naruto. Naruto, this creates a chance for you. How do you respond?" Summer asked, and Naruto looked at Ruby. "Oh, and Werewolves aren't weak to anything but silver and magic." Summer let Naruto know, and he looked at Ruby for a moment, who smirked.

She bet he regrets picking no weapons.

"I wrap my hands around her throat, and choke her." Naruto stated, and he rolled.

Ruby paled.

"It... works." Summer was even shocked when she saw Naruto roll a natural 20 _again_. "You add _this_ to that... and another Maximum Critical... Your choke the Werewolf, and when the wolf is knocked out... you kill it." Summer stated, and Ruby curled up into a ball as the puppy costume's head closed around her.

"Foul, that dice is loaded!" Taiyang complained as he grabbed Naruto's dice and tossed it.

He rolled a 3...

"Or not." Blake pointed out, and she winced when she realized that she was now without a partner as well. Not only that, but it was Summer's turn next. She grinned to herself as she looked at Blake.

Blake did not smile.

"Welcome to game night, Summer never loses." Taiyang stated as he placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "She is a house wife with too much time on her hands." Taiyang added onto that, and Blake sighed.

 **2 Hours Later**

 _Victory_

"See, and Naruto has some insane luck to add onto that." Taiyang pointed out when they changed games for the _fifth_ time in a row. Yet, no matter what game they changed to, it always ended the same.

Summer and Naruto winning.

"We win again!" Summer shouted as she jumped onto Naruto's shoulders with a giant smile spread across her cheeks. She rubbed the top of his head, while Naruto crossed his arms.

"Can I put my pants on now? I'm pretty sure I flashed Ruby a few times when we placed that dance game." Naruto stated, and Ruby nodded her head, before she waved off his concerns.

"Don't worry about it, you're my brother. Seeing your junk is like seeing Yang's junk... Sure, it's weird and big-" Ruby started out, before Naruto flicked her forehead. "Okay, sheesh, I won't call it weird." Ruby pouted at him.

It was weird to her, that was all there was to it. She didn't know how guys went to the bathroom with that between their legs, though she was jealous of their ability to pee and stand up at the same time without making a mess.

'I got some of my own crotch shots.' Taiyang thought to himself with a grin. Sometimes when Summer had been dancing, her loincloth would flip. He noticed that Naruto had noticed it as well... and he would have been annoyed, if he didn't see Naruto completely ignore it in favor of continuing the game. 'Summer did say that Naruto saved her life, and saw her naked for awhile... so her body is nothing new to him either, I doubt he sees her as anything other than family.' Taiyang thought to himself with a shrug.

No reason to be jealous, not when Naruto didn't give a flying fuck if Summer was dressed or naked. He did see her as family, so he didn't see Summer in a sexual light.

Taiyang nudged Summer.

"What?" Summer asked with a raised eyebrow as she got off of Naruto.

"You... me..." Taiyang stated, and he made some subtle eye movements towards their bedroom.

"Taiyang, we have guests, you old horndog you." Summer denied him, and Taiyang pouted at her. Summer looked at his pitiful pout for a moment, before she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Yang, Ruby, why don't you two show Naruto and Blake around Patch?" Summer asked, and Blake looked at Naruto.

"Actually... We have our own plans." Blake pointed out to Naruto, with a look hinting at what she wanted.

She needed her hit!

"... Fine, sheesh you're annoying. Yeah, well, I'm going to go fuck Blake in the forest. See you all later." Naruto said, and Blake's face became mortified when she realized that he had literally just sentenced her to death. Naruto wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulders, and he started to pull her out of the house by his side.

Yang dropped her controller, while Ruby's jaw was dropped.

'I'm not the only person getting lucky, good man, scoring with a cutie like that.' Taiyang thought to himself.

Summer collapsed backwards, foaming at the mouth.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Raven's Going to Kill Blake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I am going to be killed."

"Would you rather me have told her that we were going to do drugs, AND have sex?" Naruto asked Blake as she paced in front of him. She had stripped out of her puppy costume, which was on the ground nearby, and was in her bra and panties as she walked nervously in front of a loincloth clad Naruto. He was relaxed, sitting up against a tree as he watched her worry about something that didn't really matter... to him.

Blake gave Naruto a glare.

"She hates me already, you hammered the last nail in my coffin." Blake confirmed for him.

Summer was going to kill her, she was going to skin her alive, pour salt on the wounds (that would make her almost as salty as Naruto), and then she was going to throw her to the wolves. Blake could see it now, she would be murdered by that woman, all thanks to her stupid... drug buddy... fuck buddy... drugged up friend with benefits?

"Sum is cool, she won't murder you... but she does hate you, like a lot. Anyway, I don't like to lie to people, so I don't do it if I don't have to. Sex isn't anything to be ashamed of. Your parents fucked to make you... my parents... well I don't know if they had sex to make me. Anyway, tons of people do it... Unless you want to tell Sum the truth, stop running your mouth about this." Naruto demanded of her. He was getting sick and tired of her pacing and worrying, if Summer _really_ wanted her to be dead, then Blake would have been dead long ago. Naruto could tell that Summer had gotten weaker, but weaker or not, Summer would still bend Blake five ways to Sunday and punt her ass into the ocean with ease.

Blake was lucky.

His mother would ACTUALLY murder Blake, Raven would no doubt in his mind, murder Blake if she didn't like the girl. His mother had the bad habit of killing people that she didn't like, or using them if they were useful to her, and then killing them when they were no longer useful to her.

" _Sum_ wants me dead." Blake reminded Naruto. "I bet you wouldn't have the guts to tell _my_ parents that you're "fucking" me." Blake stated with some snark in her voice, and Naruto showed off a scroll in his hands. Blake knew that the only reason he said that to Summer, was because he had nothing to fear by saying it, Summer wouldn't hate him for it.

Blake looked at saw it was her Scroll, and Naruto opened it and looked through her contacts, before he pressed several buttons.

 _"Blake!?"_

"Dad? Oh shit, no! Hang up the scroll!" Blake shouted out as she ran towards Naruto, and he placed his hand over her face and stopped her from getting any closer. He gripped her face, and covered her mouth with his hand, bringing the scroll up to his ear.

"Hello, you're Blake's dad right? I'm Naruto Branwen, and-" Naruto started, before Blake formed a clone and that clone shattered the scroll before Naruto could finish saying what he was saying. Naruto let go of Blake, and she looked at him with shock. "-your daughter wants to do drugs and have sex with me." Naruto finished off, and he crossed his arms, letting go of her face, as he proved his point.

Blake's jaw was dropped.

"Okay... You would totally tell my parents. Also, just for your information, my parents know I'm an addict... my mother does the drug too...It isn't really illegal in Menagerie. We just have a law about doing it in public." Blake told Naruto, and he smirked at her, and she frowned when she saw him smirk. She turned red when she realized that she had just informed him of her mother's own status as an addict on the drug. "My Mom... she only started after she heard it made sex better... Oh god." Blake's cheeks turned bright red.

Her mother had sex with her father while on drugs, she did not, and never wanted, to imagine that kind of scene in her mind. Sadly though, she was about to take the drug and have sex with Naruto, which forced her to think about what her mother did.

It was times like this she was glad that she... left home.

Naruto smirked at her, or above her?

Blake looked behind, and above, her and saw a raven perched on top of a branch in the tree. The raven flew down, and circled around the tree. Yet, the raven never appeared on the other side of the tree. Instead, a beautiful woman that looked like an older Yang with different colors walked out from behind the tree.

"Naruto... I see that you and this girl are about to do something... interesting." Raven spoke as she stared down Blake.

"This, Blake, is _my_ Mom. Mom, this is Blake. Blake, this is Raven. So, how long have you been watching?" Naruto asked Raven, who looked at Blake with a critical eye for a moment.

Blake froze as she was intimidated by the taller woman.

"You know how long I've been watching, or are you _salty_ that I didn't talk to you?" Raven asked as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow, taking her eyes off of Blake. "Also, why aren't you wearing something under that? I can see your penis." Raven pointed out neutrally. She didn't care, he was her son and she had seen him naked quite a few times, and he had seen her naked as well. Nudity meant nothing to her, but she was pretty sure he had more common sense than to wear that.

Blake was about to speak up, but she wilted when Raven sent her another look, a look that told her she would have her head cut off if she didn't keep quiet.

It was Mother/Son talk time.

"Deal with it, I'm about to have sex. How is that waitress doing, by the way?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

He was curious about the woman that he had his first time with, she lived nearby where the bandit tribe currently lived, which meant that Raven could have seen her recently.

"... It seems that somebody from _her_ side is going to try and recruit you to join _her_. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you needed to do." Raven stated to him as she handed Naruto several printed out pictures of the people that might try and convince him to join their true enemy. Naruto looked at the pictures, and he nodded his head to that, before he gave the pictures back to Raven. "That's all..." Raven stated as she turned around and started to walk away.

She stopped when she got next to Blake.

"Love you Mom." Naruto waved her goodbye.

"... I love you as well. Blake, was it?" Raven asked as she glanced at Blake. Raven looked at Blake for several long, agonizing seconds, before Raven slapped Blake's cheek and knocked her to the ground. Blake held her cheek in shock at Raven just flat out slapping her, and she had no anger on her face. She didn't seem angry, or sad, or emotional. Her eyes were just staring at Blake with a look that showed she _didn't care_.

'She slapped me... Why?' Blake thought as she rubbed her cheek.

"I don't care if you do drugs with my son, or have sex with him. My son is strong, and if I think you will hold him back from reaching his potential, I will end you." Raven spoke harshly as she swung her sword, and ripped open a red portal. She walked through the portal, and it closed behind her.

Blake was shivering.

When she stopped shivering, she looked at Naruto, who was looking at the portal with a soft gaze. She stayed silent, though she had SO many questions that she wanted to ask him... before they did drugs that is. Even with the threat of death, her addiction wasn't something that she could just get over.

'I'll make you proud of me.' Naruto thought, before he looked at Blake, and she the redness in her cheek started to show up. "I'm sorry she hit you, she is hard to get along with." Naruto apologized for his mother.

Blake gave him a look.

"Your mother is a bird?" Blake asked with her eyes locked onto his whisker marks. It was just the first of many questions that she wanted to ask him. She was so confused, he was just a big mystery to her in the end. "Are you really a fox faunus... of course you are, the drug affects you." Blake stopped her own question, when she remembered humans weren't affected by the drug.

Naruto got up and started to walk, and when he walked behind the tree, Blake saw a small black fox with red eyes appear where Naruto would have come out. The fox walked up to her, and sat down on the ground in front of her.

...

"Wow, can you teach me how to do that?" Blake asked with her eyes widened by the surprising little thing Naruto could do, and that his mother could do. Naruto walked back behind the tree, before he turned back into his real form. He came back from behind the tree, and leaned up against it as he looked at her. "Seriously, I didn't even know faunus could do that." Blake stated with her eyes looking over Naruto's form.

She didn't know faunus could turn into animals like that!

"It's suppose to be a bird, it's actually my Faunus DNA that messes up the trick. Mom turns into a Raven... and apparently I have an uncle named Qrow who can turn into a Qrow. It's a secret skill passed down through my family, we usually turn into birds though." Naruto admitted that he wasn't suppose to turn into a fox. Normally, those of his family line turned into birds... to fly free with wild abandon. Yet, his Fox Faunus DNA changed that, messing up the skill and turning him into a fox when he used it.

His mother didn't hate him for it, and she herself was surprised that he turned into a fox when she was teaching him how to do it.

"Secret..." Blake muttered to herself.

"I say that, but I don't know if it is even possible for others to learn it. I was going to teach Yang how to do it... she has as much right to the ability as I do." Naruto mentioned as he looked at the sky. Yang's DNA was even part faunus, so the technique would no doubt turn her into... some kind of bird.

Her hair was blond... so maybe a canary or some other kind of yellow bird?

"Well... Thanks for apologizing... Though I doubt I'll hear you apologize again anytime soon." Blake pointed out as she sat next to Naruto at the tree.

"Not going to ask me to take drugs?" Naruto asked her with a smirk on his face once more. "Or did you finally realize you left the drugs at the house?" Naruto questione her, and she froze and looked over her body.

Oh right... the drugs were hidden underneath the bed they had been sharing.

"You knew the entire time. Why didn't you tell me?" Blake asked with a glare towards Naruto, and he smirked at her. She palmed her face when she realized that she had walked herself into that one. She really did, and even though she could see where this was going, she didn't really have a way to prevent it.

"Salty."

"Seriously, I will suck you off, no need for drugs, if you promise never to say that word to me again." Blake offered as she leaned up against him, annoyed with how he was always giving her that answer. She was being mostly sarcastic when she offered, but if it would get him to never say that word to her again, it would be worth it.

She was already going to be having sex with him, so what difference did it really make in the end?

"... Considering it, but I'm too salty for you to handle." Naruto told her, and she pushed him to the ground and got on top of him. He smirked at her, and she frowned down at him. "You know, I could get you off of me easily." Naruto informed her, and she realized that he was telling the truth.

He was physically stronger than she was.

"Then why don't you?" Blake asked, while Naruto simply smirked at her. She didn't realize why he was smirking at first. Naruto raised his hand up, and he showed a pellet of the drug that he had with him. Blake jumped off of him, getting a distance away so that he didn't throw away the drug in a place she couldn't get to it. "Okay, I get it. I surrender, now... if you'll give that to me, we can begin." Blake stated to Naruto, and Naruto sat up and leaned up against the tree with his smirk never leaving his face.

He flicked the drug into the air, and caught it in his palm, Blake's eyes never leaving it as she refused to allow it out of her vision for a second.

"You know, Sum would _actually_ kill you if she learned about the drugs, I'm pretty sure. You sure you want to do this where she can find out, after all, she scares you." Naruto teased her, though he was pretty sure that Summer had passed out, he believed he had heard her passing out as they were leaving.

Getting her fix of her drug, or risk Summer finding out about her drugging Naruto?

...

"I want it." Blake said, and Naruto popped it against his abs.

"Come. And. Get. Some." Naruto spoke slowly as his eyes flickered for a brief, very brief, moment. Blake rushed towards him, and he hand went right for his abs as she brought her face down to his stomach, and rubbed her cheek against him.

Time to get wild.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The "Drug" is only illegal in the Kingdoms, because it causes Faunus to attack Humans. So on a continent (Menagerie) with NO humans, the drug is very safe when done in the privacy of your own home.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Spring

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Back here again.' Raven thought to herself as she looked around the same old bar, the very same one where she got the genetic material that she needed to create her son. The bar didn't change at all, though it looked even less... pleasant. The criminals and dark huntsmen and huntresses in the bar had changed, they seemed stronger than before, those that had survived the last 18 years had gotten stronger than they used to be.

Each of them now had new battle scars that were added onto their new tattoos and their collection of identifying marks.

"It's you." The Bar Keeper stated as he looked at Raven.

He hadn't seen her in 18 or so years. Not since the last time that she had dealt with The Fox, Citrus. He had heard foul rumors about her of course, how she was now the leader of some pretty foul bandits... and that they caused the downfall of yet another village outside of the Kingdom of Mistral. They had invaded the city, stole everything of value, raided it for it's powerful warriors, killed those who refused to become apart of them, and then left the village for the grimm to finish destroying.

Even amongst criminals, the bandits were something that was not... looked highly upon. They were dark huntsmen, but they didn't destroy villages. They took lives if paid the right amount, but they didn't take lives just for the sake of taking lives.

Well, most of them didn't.

"Is _The Fox_ in? Or will I be angry by the time that I leave?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes. She unsheathed her sword a little, and the entire bar stood up and each of them went for their own weapons. "Put away your weapons, or lose your lives." Raven threatened them, and a cloaked figure looked towards Raven with narrowed red eyes.

'The hell?' Qrow thought as he looked at his sister with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was undercover, looking for leads on Salem... and Raven just happened to come into the same bar as he did.

She could ruin his cover!

Raven reached into her skirt, and she pulled out a small bag. She placed it on the counter, and the contents spilled out. Lien, rare gems, and gold poured out of the sack that she placed down. Everyone stopped reaching for their weapons, now curious what she wanted. The amount of gold, rare gems, and lien that she had was worth considering if she was here to do business with them.

"Raven."

"Citrus." Raven smirked when she saw Citrus coming out of his business room with a scowl on his face, clearly not happy to see her. She saw a long scar running along the right side of his face, and continuing down onto his chest, all the way down to his belly button. "So nice to see you again, does your scar hurt?" Raven asked as she looked at his long scar.

She had heard about that.

He had failed a mission to steal something from the Atlas military, and the good General Ironwood himself had given Citrus that scar. Citrus escaped with his life, but he left with his tail tucked between his legs like a common dog.

"... What do you want." Citrus asked, controlling himself to not make a foolish mistake like fighting her.

He did not need a bandit tribe after him.

"I have a job that needs to be done." Raven spoke as she gestured to the payment that she was willing to offer for her job.

Citrus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then lets talk in pr-" Citrus was stopped when Raven smirked at him, and he closed his mouth when he noticed that she was about to speak up.

"The reward for this job, goes to the first and only person to complete it. I need a person killed, and I don't care who does it." Raven stated as she walked over to the wall, and she opened up her top a little as she pulled out a piece of paper. She grabbed a knife from a person that she passed by, and she tossed the paper up, before she stabbed the paper to the wall with her face showing confidence. "Whoever kills this boy, gets the reward. All of you are entitled to give it your best shot." Raven stated.

Qrow's eyes narrowed in anger.

It was a picture of Naruto on the wall. Raven was placing a hit out on her own son, who she had spent years raising. Qrow had heard of some pretty bad stuff, and while this didn't take the cake, it sure as hell pissed him the fuck off to see his sister doing this.

'Am I drunk, or are you just this stupid?' Qrow thought as he stood up, and started to make his way out of the bar so that he could have some choice words with Raven later.

"He will be starting at Beacon soon, he uses pure hand to hand fighting... the paper has everything else you need to know on it. This little bag here, is just the beginning of your reward _if_ you succeed." Raven stated as she looked at the cloaked figure leaving, and smirked as she followed after her brother. She had seen him, had _sensed_ a wave of bad luck coming her way when she had locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments.

Ah, her unlucky brother, how unlucky for him to have her pop in and ruin his spy mission, no doubt something Ozpin had asked him to do for him.

"This is..." Citrus balled up his fist when he saw the face of the teenager that had a hit on him now. He looked at Raven for a moment, before he looked back at the picture of Naruto.

 _Naruto Branwen_

 **-Outside the Bar-**

"What the hell is wrong with you Raven? I know you're not this stupid." Qrow started off strong the second they were out of earshot of anyone else.

Raven had that damned smirk on her face still.

"I don't _see_ Naruto dying, I see him growing stronger from this. I saw that he would survive the forest, and I can see him surviving this... and becoming darker for it. After all, it will be very... good for him to kill his own father." Raven stated as she looked at Qrow dead in his eyes. Two sets of red eyes stared into each other, and Qrow gripped his fist and gave her a dirty look, showing just how he felt about that statement.

"You _see_ a lot of stuff, but I refuse to believe you." Qrow stated, and Raven frowned at him.

"I'm telling you this for your own good _brother_. Beacon _will_ fall, and Ozpin _will_ fail and die. Your strength would be put to better use with our tribe, our family." Raven stated as she extended a hand to him. As much as she didn't like what he had become, she still wanted him to rejoin their tribe and come back into the fold.

Qrow smacked her hand away.

"You really don't know what _family_ is. You caused Team STRQ to break up... you abandoned Yang... you broke Tai's heart... and you put your son through what can only be called abuse and torture. You even sent assassins after him. You are the last person who can say that word." Qrow spat out venom when he looked at her. He was getting sick of how she treated her family, the people who supported her when she was down, and how she treated her own flesh and blood children.

Raven gripped her fist.

"My son is strong because of me, I trained and broke his body so that he could be ready and strong for what Salem will try to do. Thanks to me, you won't have to worry about Salem targetting the Spring Maiden anymore. If I was such a bad mother, would my son love me so much?" Raven asked Qrow, who scowled at her. He didn't like the way that she worded _any_ of that. That meant that not only did she know where the missing Spring Maiden was, but she had done something to make sure nobody else would find her either.

"What else do you see?" Qrow asked with wary in his voice.

Raven smirked, and placed a hand to her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Raven asked him, taunting him with her knowledge that he didn't have access to like she did. She would never give him this knowledge without first making sure that he really appreciated it for what it was worth. "Very few people can change the future Qrow, I can't... you can't... but Naruto, he can. He's already changed destiny for Summer." Raven spoke with her tone shifting.

Qrow paused.

For a second, Raven sounded very unsure of herself there. Just like he was able to cause Misfortune with his Semblence, Raven was given the ability to "See" into the future with her own Semblence. He had the crow's eye that brought misfortune, and she had the raven's eye that saw the future.

"... Summer was suppose to die that day, wasn't she?" Qrow asked, and Raven frowned, her arms crossed.

"Summer was suppose to be on a mission with you... and one of Salem's men was suppose to kill her... but it didn't happen. Naruto... just by being alive, changed her future. Now, she is awakening her powers as a Silver-Eyed Warrior... and no doubt her own brat will awaken those powers." Raven said bitterly, something that Qrow didn't understand at first. With Summer alive, with her powers awoken, and Ruby having somebody to teach her how to use those powers, they would have powerful weapons against Salem.

...

Weapons that Salem would do anything to make sure would get ended as soon as possible. Salem would build her forces up to be more powerful, she would speed up her plans, and would find ways to make even stronger, more terrifying Grimm than before.

"... You can see the future... but your son can _change_ the future. That's why you sent him to Beacon... you want him to change the future." Qrow figured out part of her plans, or at least he hoped that he did.

"I don't care what happens to Beacon, I want Naruto to watch as Beacon falls, and Ozpin dies. Only then will he truly embrace my ways. He's been working for so long to make me proud of him after all." Raven spoke, sure in her ways. Qrow knew he wouldn't be able to change her through talking.

"What did you do to the Spring Maiden?" Qrow asked, and Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green and blue stone that gave off a very... life-filled aura about it. "What is that?" Qrow asked.

If she showed it to him, it had something to do with the Maiden.

"This... is a Gelel Stone. I learned it's name when I saw into the future... and when I did, I saw how to make one. It takes flesh and blood to create one of these. I was able to create two of them..." Raven stated, and Qrow glared at her. He reached for his weapon, and her hand went towards her own sword.

"You killed the Spring Maiden?!" Qrow asked with his tone now more angry than before.

She could have doomed them all!

"It was hard, but I was able to turn her into one of these. The Spring Maiden's powers now belong to whoever gets their hands on _her_ Gelel Stone. The stone I'm holding doesn't have her powers... this was a test stone that I created, just to see if it was possible." Raven spoke, and Qrow drew his sword and got ready for a fight with her. As angry as he was with her... he was very angry... he was almost to the point of attacking her in a rage.

He couldn't though.

She had knowledge that he _needed_ now. Now, whoever wanted the powers of the Fall Maiden, be they male, female, young or old, would just have to find that stone, and take it for their own.

"That girl never wronged you." Qrow stated to her, and Raven frowned at him.

"I told you that Amber's would get her powers stolen. You're lucky only half of them were stolen... Now, thanks to me, the Spring Maiden's powers are out of Salem's hands. So long as this remains... our little secret, Salem will _never_ find out where to find them. Not only that... but this is the chance to make sure she can never get her hands on the Fall Maiden's powers fully..." Raven spoke as she had her weapon drawn as well. She looked at Qrow, and he got ready to fight her for the stone, so that he could try and use it to find the other stone, or at least show it to Ozpin.

Raven gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Salem already has the Fall Maiden's powers, at least half. How will this stop her?" Qrow asked, and Raven smiled darkly.

"When the girl who stole those powers dies... her half of the powers will be returned to their source... and if the source just so happens to be sealed in stone. Salem will never find them again... we can thwart Salem's schemes for good." Raven stated, and Qrow sighed, before he placed his sword back on his back.

There was no use fighting over this... right now.

"Where is the Gelel Stone of Spring?" Qrow asked with his tone shifting.

"Gelel Stone of Spring... I like the sound of that. Where do you think?" Raven asked as she placed a thumb to her stomach, right above her womb.

...

"It's in your vagina?" Qrow asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's in my son you idiot. He isn't aware of it yet though, but soon, he will be. Well, I'll be off... I have a lot of planning to do." Raven said as she waved to Qrow, and created a portal next to herself to walk through.

She had spoke to him enough as it was.

"Beacon doesn't have to fall Raven, we can defend the Relic from her." Qrow pleaded with her, and Raven scoffed.

"Defend the Relic? No, the best way to defend the Relic... is to end Salem's life to make sure she can never use it. For that, the only thing we need... is Strength." Raven stated the facts to Qrow.

After all, Salem couldn't use the relics if she was dead, now could she?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The reason Raven can make Gelel Stones will be explained later.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 MB

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I did a number on her.'

Naruto took a moment, early in the morning, to really appreciate the work he did on Blake's body during their drug induced sex spree. It was really something, he had to admit. He looked at her with a sense of accomplishment and pride for what he had done. It was impressive, to be sure. Very impressive, and the fact she was still asleep while he had woken up, showed that she was exhausted, the state of her body being further proof of that fact.

She had hickies _literally_ all over her neck and chest, as in, you couldn't go 4 inches without seeing another of the small marks. She had bite marks on her neck and shoulders, he had really gotten rough with her. She had some scratch marks on her belly, and the sides of her hips, and speaking of her hips, she had bruises in the shapes of his hands. He must have gripped her hard enough to bruise her, no doubt so that he could add as much power to his thrust. Her ass was pink from the force his hips slammed into them, since the pink marks weren't hand shaped. Not to mention she was dripping cum from between her lips.

Both of them.

' _She_ did a number on me.' Naruto thought with amusement when he saw the claw marks that she put all over his body. She had bit down on his neck and shoulders as well, though she wasn't strong enough to bruise him. She had left hickies going from his check, tons of them on his abs, and ending at his penis... which her her lipstick around the base of it.

"Mmmmmm." Blake moaned in her sleep as she nuzzled into her only source of warmth, him.

Her moaning made Naruto see the pools of blood around them.

"Oh right... this is a thing." Naruto noticed the piles of animal corpses around them. It ranged from rabbits to bears, and everything in between, all scattered around. Anything that interupted them, or was just alive in their general area while they were having nasty, ball slapping, sex was considered an annoyance, and killed. "My feet are just covered in blood... Gotta wash that off." Naruto sighed to himself with some general annoyance.

As happy as he was that he got to blow a few... a lot of loads inside of Blake, he still found himself generally annoyed with everything.

"Mmmmmmm... Morbing... mourning... morning." Blake started to whisper as she began waking up.

She felt _so_ good... and _so_ bad in all of the right ways. Her entire body was sore, and it was like she was soaring through the skies at the same time. She couldn't even _feel_ her legs, they were jelly. She tried to move them, and all she got was her legs flopping around a little. She wasn't ignorant to what they had done, she had counted on it. Heck, she had slept with the hottest guy (though his attitude left something to be desired, but she was pretty sure that was mostly an act) she had ever met.

Whoever decided having sex while under the effects of the drug was a fucking genius.

"... Meh, Summer is going to kill you. So I would be saying _mourning_ and not morning... for you at least. Not like you can run away." Naruto joked about her impending demise. Blake didn't even flinch, she just nuzzled into his body. She didn't even mind the fact that his dick was right up against her neck as she used his abs as a pillow.

She didn't care about _anything_ right now.

"I'm good... That... was amazing... It was like I was literally drowning in pleasure... and I don't even remember it all that well. Whatever happens... you have got to do that to me... two... three times a week. Was it good for you?" Blake asked as she looked up at Naruto with a small, hopefully seductive, smile as she tried to coax a smile out of him.

Naruto blinked and he reached out and grabbed a kunai that would have killed Blake, right out of the air with his bare hand. The other kunai that he had noticed was aimed at him, and stuck him right in the shoulder.

...

"My day just hot better. Looks like somebody wants us dead... come on out, I know you are there!" Naruto called out as he waved the kunai in front of them. Blake looked at the bladed weapon, shocked, and she quickly used her right arm to cover her breasts, while she reached down and cupped her lower lips with her left hand.

Her cheeks turned burning red when she saw nearly 20 people come out of the trees around them.

Most of them were wearing uniforms, jet black uniforms that covered their entire bodies, other than their eyes. Even their mouths were covered, and they had different kinds of painted black firearms at their sides, and a few bladed weapons all around in general. Some had swords, some had axes, and a good number of them had kunai and shuriken visible on their bodies.

Only their leader didn't have a face mask, though she had purple hair and similar colored eyes, with a mocha colored skin tone.

"Naruto Branwen? Son of Raven Branwen? You've been placed on the Assassin's List, there is a high price on your head. Also, girl with him, I apologize, but we leave no witnesses. I hope you understand." The Ninja-Huntress bowed in respect to Blake, and Blake just looked both worried... and still embarrassed that over 20 men and women were seeing her butt naked. Naruto just had an amused smile on his face through the entire introduction.

This was starting out to be a good day.

"Assassin's List? Impressive, I don't think I pissed anyone off that bad... of course, this could be something my mom cooked up... knowing her, this is more than likely it. You came at the right time... we are naked, tired, and out here with nobody around... I can assume my mother teleported you all to Patch... Mistral?" Naruto asked, seeing as the Assassin's List could only be viewed in Mistral, he had seen it a few times himself, meaning these people came from Mistral to kill him.

The lead woman tensed only a little, not because he guessed correctly, but the uncaring attitude he had towards the entire thing.

"... Naruto... can you run... and carry me with you? This is too dangerous." Blake whispered to him as she tried to keep as much of her covered as possible.

"These weapons... their coated in poison, and they are made from a special metal that pierces aura shields... I'm impressed... you did your homework... though I can only give you a C... My Mom's used every poison known to man on me... many times... I'm immune." Naruto informed them of his immunity to poison. His mother, in all of her training, had poisoned him a total of several hundred times. She had found every and all poisons, and given him safe levels of doses for each one. Then she would increase the doses on a daily amount, until his body was fully immune to poison in general.

Poison couldn't kill him.

The kunai though, they were _special_ they could slice right through a person's aura. They were made of a rare metal, that unlike _Dust_ that accepted aura and made it stronger, it rejected the aura and made it weaker.

"You are taking your coming death... well." The Lead Kunoichi spoke, and Naruto cracked his neck as he started to stand up. "... and erect... why are you erect?" The woman asked when she saw the towering state of his penis as he looked at them all.

How was he hard right now!?

"You just stay there Blake, good girl." Naruto pat Blake on the head as he leaned her up against the tree. Naruto looked towards the people who were trying to assassinate him, he almost laughed at that. "So... Are you all going to do your jobs? Oh, and don't worry about the boner... I always get one when I'm feeling excited about a fight. It's when I'm soft that you should be worried." Naruto mentioned when he stretched himself out. He popped the kinks that Blake had left in his body.

The girl was good in the sack, he would give her that, even if she was addicted to drugs, she had some positive qualities about her.

Her sexual prowess, one of them.

"Uh, Boss... Random thought here, but this man is butt naked with a boner, and doesn't seem even slightly worried about fighting all of us at the same time while unarmed-"

"I'm not unarmed, my boner is just as deadly as the rest of my body. I'll be sure to kill one of you by stabbing you with it." Naruto informed them, and a man whimpered in fear of that statement. The man who had been talking to his boss gulped as well, seeing as Naruto's words only proved his point.

The man was either _insane_ , or he was _just that good_ at fighting.

He didn't want to fight either.

"Seriously? There are 21 of us, and we are all _armed to the teeth_. He is just bluffing to make us doubt our skills. If anything, his erect penis is one of _fear_." The Lead woman said as she gestured to Naruto, who used his pinky to clean his ear.

He needed a shower, he had dirt in all sorts of places from the forest floor sex he and Blake had.

"Aaaaaaaah!" One of the people ran towards Naruto, and he ignored them for the most part as they ran a sword through his stomach.

"Naruto!" Blake screamed when she saw it.

"Oh, I'm sorry... You were being so gentle, I barely noticed you there. My mother has stabbed me in more painful places. You missed _all_ of my vital organs... but I didn't miss yours." Naruto said as the ninja slumped forward. Naruto's hand going into his chest and no doubt stabbing his heart. "Did I mention I know how to _use_ aura to _pierce_ aura?" Naruto casually informed them of that little tidbit of info.

...

"Mommy."

"That's right, I'm your mommy. Come give mommy a hug." Naruto spread his arms, his hand covered in blood as he walked towards the ninjas after his life. One of them, right then and there, decided to fuck everything and _run_ for his life away from the violence that was about to happen. The sound of him shitting his pants being heard just as he was getting out of distance of their ears.

"Kill him!" The boss pointed at Naruto.

Blake's eyes widened when they all jumped into combat. For one, she could see all of Naruto's wounds healing from what happened to him. Second, she could see that Naruto was still very much erect.

It was a slaughter.

Heads were smashed open, hearts were ripped out of chests, and spines were severed cleanly. It all happened in the blink of an eye as well, Blake couldn't even see with her eyes what had happened. It was all too quick for her, the worst part... the bodies hadn't even hit the ground. They were still falling out of the air... none of them had seen what was coming to them. Their deaths were too fast, fast enough that they couldn't even hit the ground by the time they had died. When they did hit the ground, Blake winced at all of the bloody thumps she heard.

"I don't _like_ killing... per say. You see... I can't _stand_ killing an innocent man. I hate it infact, killing and hurting people who have done nothing wrong... that's just wrong. You guys are different though... assassins... killers for a price. You've killed a lot of innocent people before now... I can tell. It's in your eyes. My _don't kill the weak_ , and _don't kill innocents_ policy... it doesn't apply here... does it?" Naruto asked as he started to walk towards the woman, casually, and she was _frozen_. Her entire body was trembling when she saw Naruto... and his shadow.

His shadow had transformed.

It was the shape of a demonic looking fox with nine tails, and glowing red eyes. Naruto cracked his neck, and the mouth of his shadow opened up... she could see the head of her own shadow inside of it.

"... If you let me go... I'll do anything. I'll tell you whatever you want to know... I'll sleep with you... I'll give you money..." The woman backed slowly... because that was all she could do. Her body refused to listen to what she told it. She wanted to run away... but her legs were so frozen in fear that walking backwards slowly was all she was _capable_ of.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your body isn't bad... but Blake's is better. She might be addicted to drugs... but at heart she is still a good person. Don't let this get to your head Blake... I'm still salty about you drugging me when we first met... but I'm not stupid. You aren't a bad _person_... you've just made some mistakes." Naruto mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders. Naruto glanced at the woman, who had fallen onto her butt. He towered over her, and he leaned down so that she could look him in the eye.

She tried to kick him in the balls, but his genitals glowed golden as he used his Semblence to harden them to the extreme.

"Don't kill her! She's begging for her life! Send her to jail instead!" Blake pleaded with Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know, she is going to tell the other assassins about you... and you will spend the rest of your life being targetted by people. You're already a drug addict... do you want to add _dead_ to that list of mistakes? Anyway... I already killed her." Naruto said as he gestured to the woman, who blinked in confusion.

She was already dead?

Blake looked at the woman... and she could see that there was a hole in the woman's chest where her heart should be. Her heart laying on the ground behind her, having been punched out of her chest. The woman took another woman, before she collapsed backwards onto the ground, and Naruto stood up.

His penis was no longer erect.

"That wasn't fun... None of them were even close to strong enough to challenge me. That was just a disappointment. Lets hope the next ones are stronger... I feel a little bad about killing these ones." Naruto mentioned, and Blake relaxed when she heard that Naruto didn't have fun actually killing them... he did kill them because they were trying to kill _them_... but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Blake stiffened.

"Next ones?" She asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Assassin's List... Every criminal in Mistral has access to it. Rogue Huntsmen, Trained Assassins... you know it. The guy who ran away earlier saw your face... you're pretty much on the list now too. Of course... you're biggest concerns are what _Sum_ is going to do to you..." Naruto mentioned Summer, who was more than likely going to hate Blake forever thanks to the fact she had sex with him. It was going to bring him great amusement to see Blake and Summer going at it.

He did have a point though.

Now that Blake was aware of the List, she was _on_ the list. She would never be safe, for the rest of her life she would have a bounty on head. That is, until she was labelled as too dangerous, and taken off of the list. When a person became too dangerous, the assassins would remove their names from the list, so that nobody would be stupid enough to try and take them on.

"... You don't think I'm a bad person?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoy seeing you squirm... but I don't want you dead either. You're not a bad person... you've just made some bad mistakes. I just feel the need to help you... can't explain it." Naruto really couldn't explain his desire to help Blake with words. He just felt the need to help her.

Meh, he would understand it one day.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Conflicting Views

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'll kill her."

"Summer, please, calm down." Taiyang tried to get his wife to calm down, he really did. When she woke up after passing out at the mere _thought_ of her baby boy out with some girl, having wild sex... the anger returned full force. Thankfully, he had managed to calm her down enough so that she wouldn't go _looking_ for them... instead, she was simply happy to wait for them at the house.

She could murder Blake the second she walked through the door instead.

"Mom... hungry..." Ruby moaned out as she came down the stairs and walked into the living room.

It had taken some doing, but she managed to put all sexual thoughts _out_ of her head that she had learned would be happening last night. It was hard, but she had managed to get over it for the most part. It wasn't like she didn't know her brother was an adult, and was allowed to do adult things like have sex.

"Mooooom! Huuungry!" Yang called out loudly as she walked down the stairs as well.

Summer smiled when she saw her daughters.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as he walked into the living room, and he walked in casually. Ruby, Summer, Yang, and Taiyang all turned to greet him, and Blake standing next to him. Summer's smile froze completely when she saw the state that her boy was in... and the huge amount of blood that was covering his body.

It looked like he had bathed in blood.

"Naruto, are you hurt!?" Ruby shouted in worry, she didn't like seeing anyone hurt, which applied even more for her family, even new family like Naruto. She ran over to him, but she wasn't the first to reach him.

Taiyang just wondered _how_ sex in the woods could turn into... this.

"Holy crap... Blake is a bleeder!" Yang gasped out when she looked at the front of Blake's crotch. Her half asleep mind not coming up with a very good answer. Summer rushed over towards Naruto with Ruby, and she started to check his body for anything. Blake glared at Yang for what she said, but she didn't say anything. "Dude, are you okay?" Yang asked, because he was really covered in a lot of blood.

It looked like he had just murdered a bunch of people.

"Where does it hurt? You bitch, what did you do to him?!" Summer reached for Blake's throat, and Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up into the air like a puppy. Blake hid behind Naruto, avoiding the blood that was on his back as she did so.

"Mom sent assassins to kill me, they found me and Blake... so I killed them all, except for one... he gets to live in terror." Naruto spoke darkly, and he gave a fanged grin as he stated the facts. Facts that got shivers of terror from everyone in the room. Taiyang whimpered when he heard those words said with that fanged grin.

Nightmare fuel.

"You... killed them?" Ruby innocently asked, but the horror in her eyes was unmistakable.

" _Our_ Mom... _Raven_... sent assassins after you?" Yang asked, covering her mouth with her hands as she pictured the kind of _monster_ of a mother that could do such a thing. Not only was she glad that she didn't get raised by a person who would send assassins after their own child, but she no longer felt _any_ jealousy towards Naruto knowing he was raised by such a woman. Now she actually couldn't help but feel horror.

What kind of terrors had he grown up on?

"That bitch... Naruto, I won't get onto for killing in self-defense... but there are other ways to do it... do you understand?" Summer tried to help Naruto in the only way she could at the moment. Naruto smiled at her.

He would answer all of their questions.

"In order. Yes, I slaughtered them. I made it quick, and as painless as I could for the most part. Yes, mom sent assassins after me. Also, I know there are other ways... and I avoid killing the weak if I can help it. Though, at least now I can say I've killed 4 people with my dick. I'm going to take a shower... killing is one thing, but drying blood is gross." Naruto mentioned in passing near the end as he waved to them, and started to walk towards the shower. Everyone watched him go, not sure what to say about how casual he was.

How dark was his past?

"Mom... Is it okay for Naruto to kill those people?" Ruby asked, desperate to know the answer. She didn't want to think her new brother was an evil murderer. Summer didn't answer at first, because she didn't want to lie to her daughter. "... Did his mom really send assassins after him?" Ruby asked as she got closer to her mother, grasping her shirt for comfort as she asked the question.

Summer looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

"I wouldn't put it passed Raven... Yang, this is why we never wanted you to know about her. Raven... she... in her world, only the strong have the right to survive. When she took Naruto, we knew that she was going to put him through horrible things... we were just glad you didn't have to go through it to." Taiyang spoke as he walked over to his daughter, and wrapped an arm around her. She was shocked that her birth mother had it inside of her to do such a horrible thing... it must have really disturbed her.

Yang looked at Taiyang with worry.

"... Do... You've told me I'm like her... Am I going to turn into her?" Yang fearfully, her words dripping with the terror of her own potential, in each word of her asked question. She had inherited the same blood that ran through that woman's veins.

Did she had the potential to be the kind of person who could do that to her own son?

"... You're a lot like her Yang. You're determined like her, and head strong too... you have all of her good traits... and some of her bad... but that is why Summer and I are here. We are your parents, and we won't let you go down a bad path in life." Taiyang hugged his daughter, getting a little jealousy from Blake as she saw that genuine emotion from the man. Ruby was still waiting for Summer to answer her own question.

"Mom... please..." Ruby pleaded, not able to handle not knowing.

"... Naruto protected my life, he killed those people to protect me and defend himself. He seemed annoyed with himself when he killed them... I think he is just being casual, so that he can bottle up how bad he feels. He said it himself... he doesn't like to kill the weak. He only kills people who force him to kill them... Killing isn't right... it's not the right answer... but he didn't want to do it." Blake defended Naruto, and answered the question for Summer. Ruby looked at Blake with relief in her eyes. She was glad to hear those words, and Blake could see the relaxed look start to bleed back into her expression. "Anyway... those people were assassins... they have killed a lot of people... and they were going to keep doing it. Always avoid killing if you can..." Blake continued.

Summer looked at Blake for a brief moment, and she nodded her head, grateful for what Blake had just said.

She still didn't _like_ Blake, but she was grateful.

 _-With Naruto-_

"Hmmmm... I still need to kill a person with my nose, and my eyes... and then I will have killed people with every part of my body." Naruto noted to himelf as he washed the blood off of his stained body, the marks from the battle and the sex having already healed. His skin returned back to it's pristine condition in no time flat. He had killed quite the few people in his life, and he had been keeping track.

He only needed to kill people with his eyes, and nose, before he had killed with every single part of his visible body. After that, he would be able to tell people that his entire body was a lethal weapon.

 _-Living Room-_

"Well said Blake... though, I think we need to talk upstairs. I found something, that I want to ask you about." Taiyang pointed out to Blake with a gesture towards the stairs. He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a very small pellet of the drug... and he quickly put it back into his pocket before anyone but Blake could notice.

She froze in fear, but she nodded her head.

He hadn't turned her in yet... so maybe he wasn't going to turn her in. Maybe he just wanted to question her on it, and ask what it was. This was Patch, maybe the drug wasn't as well known on Patch, and he was just curious.

Blake didn't expect to be punched in the face, and knocked onto the ground.

"That is for seducing my son, you slut! Oh, that felt good!" Summer shouted out as she grasped her fist, looking down at Blake. She had been wanting to punch Blake since she had woken up. After actually doing it, she felt a lot better. Ruby and Yang looked in surprise at their mother knocking Blake _out_. They saw Blake on the ground, just flat out knocked out cold from Summer's unexpected punch.

Taiyang gulped.

'I don't know what is worse, Raven fingering my asshole... or Summer in bed when she decides to get rough... I'm just going to let her get this out of her system before sleeping with her.' Taiyang looked in fear at his wife. There were two things when it came to sex that he knew he wasn't a fan of (no matter how much it felt good). One of those things was that time when Raven fingered his butthole. The second thing was when Summer decided to get rough.

Robot arms did not make for good rough sex.

When Naruto came down the stairs with a towel around his waist, he glanced at Blake on the floor, before he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm heading out. If assassins are after me, you will become targets if you hang around me. So I'm going to take Blake and leave now." Naruto spoke as he lifted up Blake, and put her over his shoulder. He turned to start walking towards the door, and the family of four watched him heading towards the exit.

Nope.

"Don't do! You're family, we have to look after each other! You can't go, family doesn't let family go off alone when they are in danger!" Ruby shouted as she rushed Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto looked back at her for a second, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you can't go! You need to stay here, with us!" Yang tackled Naruto and hugged him as well, with Summer joining in on the hug as well.

...

"Okay, just _stop_ hugging me. It's weird." Naruto said, but they continued to hug him. Naruto sighed, and he used his free arm to return the hug.

It was weird... but not unpleasant.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Killing with a Nose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why are WE digging?" Ruby asked loudly as she dug a hole in the ground with Yang. The hole was about 5 feet deep, though they were digging one more foot of dirt before they were done. They had already dug about three holes... today alone. They had dug 4 holes the day before, and 7 holes the day before that.

Then again, _those_ holes had already been used.

Naruto was taking a nap... in a tree.

"Yeah, make HIM do this. He keeps killing ALL of the assassins coming after him, NOT us!" Yang shouted out to her parents as she pointed at Naruto, who opened his eye and looked down at her. It had been a few days... and more assassins had come after Naruto. Of course, Naruto had killed them without any mercy.

It was only the fact these people were Rogue Huntsmen, Ninjas, and Assassins that Ruby and Yang weren't throwing a fit about Naruto being so merciless and murdering them in rather cold blood. Naruto had yet to kill anyone in front of them personally, usually he would take the assassins just out of their sight and murder them. It was a small annoyance to him, but he didn't want them to see what he did.

"Why am I digging?" Blake asked as she panted in another hole.

She was surprised she was still alive herself.

Taiyang had outed her to Summer for being addicted to drugs. Summer had _literally_ almost murdered her. It was only the fact that Summer didn't know that Blake was getting Naruto to do drugs that had kept her alive... and Taiyang making Blake sleep in a tent outside instead of in the house. Summer's opinion of Blake was only going down the more time she spent with her, and Blake was not a fan of that.

The drug was illegal in the Kingdoms... but at the same time, they made Blake to promise not to _ever_ use it in front of humans.

It was safe for faunus to use... so long as they were not around a human when they used it.

"I hate getting dirt in my arm... otherwise I would be helping you. You four were suppose to be at Beacon... but thanks to a misprint, we know now that Beacon's admission day is actually _next_ week... why aren't you digging Naruto?" Summer asked with a tilted head. She had asked Naruto to help as well, since even horrible assassins deserved to have graves and be properly buried. Naruto glanced towards Summer, before he gave a small smirk.

He found this funny.

"I don't dig holes."

"... But you are a _Fox_ Faunus. You literally have he fox instinct to dig holes!" Blake shouted out as she gave Naruto a stern glare.

He didn't budge.

"You used to dig holes all the time when you were a baby... though. You were really good at it... I think you should help your sisters, and _the cat_." Summer stated as she sent a quick glare at Blake. Yes, her words sounded racist... but they weren't directed at her for being a faunus. Naruto was a faunus as well. Summer just refused to call Blake by her name, now that her opinion of her was as low as it could go.

Summer had a short list of people that she hated.

Raven, and now Blake.

"What was he like as a baby? I mean, he can't have been worse than Yang... right?" Ruby asked, since she had heard them talk about baby Yang a lot. Apparently, Yang discovered her Semblence... pretty young. If she knew enough about Naruto, he also discovered his own Semblence when he was very young. She only discovered her Semblence last year, while her sister and brother had theirs for most of their lives.

Apparently, passive Semblences ran in the Branwen Blood.

Naruto passively absorbed energy from nature, though it was smaller than the amount that he absorbed when he was actually using his Semblence. He could combine the nature energy he absorbed with his aura, to further increase his power.

Yang passively absorbed damage, and stored it inside of her hair, and was able to unleash it in the form of increased strength, and fire. She could burst fire out of parts of her body, to even further increase her strength.

Their Uncle Qrow could passively absorb good luck from people around him, and turn it into bad luck. He couldn't activate his though, it was always on, and it didn't have an advanced form.

Ruby didn't know what her aunt's Semblence was though.

"...He was a little demon. He chewed on everything, dug holes in everything... he would throw things across a room. If he didn't like what you did, he would bite you, and then throw up on you... Me and Raven were the only people that could handle him... He once put your father in the hospital to get his finger reattached... but he was so cute." Summer shivered at some of the earlier memories. She could remember the days when Naruto was a bundle of chaos, just destroying everything he got his hands on. He was the most spitful baby that she ever knew could exist.

At the same time... it would seem most of his baby rage was targetted at Taiyang. After she had bonded with him over _ramen_ he had been a _little angel_ to her.

Heck, the one person Naruto never tried to bite was her... after she fed him ramen.

Their relationship was changed by ramen.

"... Was your father a demon? I know your mother is a bitch, but the hell?" Blake asked, and Yang sent Blake a glare.

"That is my mom too, you know."

"I agree with Blake... Raven sucks. Naruto, list off some of the thinks she has done to you as a child... and teenager." Summer demanded, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"She dropped me in a frozen forest for a year and told me to survive. She had poisoned me with every kind of poison known to man, so that I would become immune to poison. I've been put through such harsh training, that my body broke several times... just to heal and start it over again. I've been beaten, stabbed, burned, and had my bones broken..." Naruto trailed off with a soft smile growing on his face. A smile that confused everyone else, because the things that Naruto listed off were pretty horrifying to even think about putting a child through.

Raven dropped him into the forest to make him strong enough to take on the world and survive it, no, to thrive in the world. She didn't want him to die, so she placed him in conditions that would make him grow stronger faster.

Raven poisoned him... but never bad enough to kill him. Just enough so that his body would form immunities to poisons. All so that nobody would ever be able to poison and kill him. She did it to protect him.

Raven put him through all of his training... because she wanted to make sure that he not only be strong enough to take on the world, but be able to do it against not only nature, also man itself.

Everything she did, she did so that he would grow stronger and survive.

"I am seriously glad you raised me mom, I don't say this enough, but I love you... a lot." Yang spoke to Summer would true appreciation in her voice.

Naruto snorted.

"It wasn't all bad. When I was sad, Mom would try to cheer me up. No matter how busy she is with leading our tribe, Mom always makes time for me... no matter what she is doing. Whenever I want to talk, she will stop what she is doing and talk. She took me out for my first drink, and she was there for me after that. Mom is afraid of losing those close to her... so she tries to make those close to her strong enough so that they can survive... because it is the strong that survive..." Naruto explained a little of why his mother acted the way she acted. There was no excusing her actions, and Naruto wasn't excusing them.

What she did was horrible, and if he had a child he would never do to them what his mother did to him... but people were only seeing the bad side of her actions, and not seeing the _reason_ why she did them.

"... What started that with Raven? Why did she change? She used to be so kind and loving to others... She was friendly in Beacon, she helped everyone she could. She was a person you could count on, even though she was always so serious... what changed?" Summer asked with a sad tone. She missed the old Raven, and hated the new one. She wanted to know what changed her ex-best friend so much into somebody she hated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I actually asked her this." Naruto knew the answer.

Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto.

"What could possibly change a person so badly?" Ruby questioned with wonder in her voice. Raven sounded like an amazing person, before she changed into a horrible person. How could a person change so much?

"It isn't something stupid like love?" Yang asked sarcastically.

That would be cliche and stupid in her eyes.

'If it was love, then that means she can still be changed for the better.' Blake thought, and Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard Yang's statement.

"No, she learned about an enemy greater than anything she has faced before. Something that made her fear for the lives of everything she held dear. So she is doing whatever it takes to make sure what she cares about survives." Naruto explained as he jumped out of the tree when he saw a shadow looking over Ruby. Ruby's shadow started to morph and change shape, until a grown man started to walk out of her shadow, and placed a knife to her throat.

Another assassin.

"All of you, stop digging graves for the deceased and put your hairs up. Naruto Branwen, I am here to kill you. What have you to say to that?" The man asked as he glared at Naruto, taking Ruby hostage.

Nobody was even shaken.

"Oh nooooo, an assassin has taken Ruby hostage." Summer pretended to not know what was about to happen to this man. She didn't even sound the least bit worried about her daughter.

It wasn't like literally yesterday, somebody tried the exact same thing.

"Whatever will we do?" Yang questioned with not a care in the world. She sat back and just waited for whatever was going to happen, to happen. The day before, somebody had tried to threaten her as well to get to Naruto.

"Mister, can we step out of your grave? I don't want to be in a grave with a dead body." Ruby deadpanned, already knowing what was about to happen. Blake sighed and looked away, not wanting to see what was going to happen herself. The assassin looked as confused as he could be.

"Sure... wait, this is _my_ grave?"

The man didn't know what hit him. He just knew that he was no longer holding Ruby with a knife at her neck. The next second, he was staring at Naruto in the eyes. Naruto was smiling at him and waving his hand.

"I'm going to kill you with my nose... since Ruby and Yang are here, I can't have you bleeding or anything... Oh, and I wouldn't try biting my nose, you're break your teeth." Naruto explained as he pinched the man's nose. The assassin shouted out in pain, before Naruto leaned his head forward and stuck his nose in the man's mouth. The man attempted to bite down, but Naruto ignored him.

Naruto used his nose to suck all of the air out of the man's lungs. The suction force not leaving even the smallest amount of air left. The man struggled to break away from the hold Naruto had on him, as he could feel his lungs collapsing in his chest. His vision was going blacker and blacker.

He died moments later.

Naruto let go of him, and allowed his body to hit the dirt. Jumping out of the hole, Naruto started to push dirt back into the hole to bury the guy.

"Okay... now I just have to kill the next person with my eyes, and I will have killed with every part of my visible body... I will glare a person to death next time." Naruto spoke to himself, and everyone have a bored round of applause.

'I want to feel bad for the guy... but he just tried to hold me hostage, and he was going to kill my brother.' Ruby thought to hself, unable to feel anything. After days of Naruto killing assassins... she had grown numb to Naruto killing bad guys. As long as she didn't see any gore of blood, she was sure that just knowing he was killing wasn't as bad to her.

She knew that sometimes huntsmen would kill bad guys, and she didn't think less of Naruto for it.

"Only one today?" Blake asked with some surprise.

Usually it ranged between 4 assassins, and 25 of them.

"As horrifying is this is... how did you kill a person with your ears?" Yang asked, honestly not wanting to know, but at the same time being too curious to not ask.

It was morbid curiousity.

"There was this guy with a sound based Semblence. So, I cut my ears off and shoved them down his throat... then I regenerated my ears. That was the day I learned I can regenerate." Naruto explained with a nod of his head. He could remember that day very well... because it was the day that he had started his Body Part List.

Now he just had to stare a person to death, and he would have officially killed with all visible parts of his body.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I've been busy in real life the passed few days, but that is over and updates will begin regularly again.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 The Eye has it

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"We all go to Vale tomorrow... I'm surprised that Naruto hasn't been here yet. I mean, it is a RAMEN stand."

"The idiot is late." Sasuke stated as he sat with the two other dimensional travellers like himself. Sai looked about the same as he did in his regular form, only now he was wearing a full body black suit and his pupils had changed in shape a little. He still kept most of his basic features, nothing you wouldn't be able to tell was changed. Sai, also known as SAI (Superior Artificial Intelligence), couldn't eat, so he was just sitting down with nothing in front of him. "Knowing his luck, he forgot our mission after being dropped on his head as a baby." Sasuke stated with a bored tone.

Naruto did have the worst kind of luck when it came to missions after all.

"Makes sense... wonder what he looks like now though." Sakura stated, and Sasuke sent her a look that showed a little confusion.

Sakura had changed... a bit.

She was 8 years old for one. She got into Beacon with help from the fact that her Medical based Semblence allowed her to become a valuable asset to any team. Not to mention her mastery of her Semblence, and making a small name for herself by working at a hospital as a youthful genius. She knew the human body better than anyone else in the hospital, and had cured more diseased and helped more people in 6 months than most people did in a life time of medical help.

Also, her skin had changed color from the pale white from before, to a medium brown color. That didn't matter to Sasuke, what mattered to him was that the girl that he had wanted to start a relationship with, who HAD been older than him, was now 9 years his junior. Meaning he would have to wait 9 more years before they could actually start making their relationship known to others.

"I don't doubt he was dropped on his head... Of course, knowing him he got caught up with an annoying childhood as well. I don't think Naruto is _capable_ of having a good childhood." Sai pointed out, since most of their childhoods had basically stayed the same. Only Sasuke still had his family, but they were distant and he didn't care for them. He cared as much as he cared for a random person.

He still had memories of his real family after all, and unlike Naruto who had the ability to consider anyone his family, Sasuke did NOT have that ability.

"Wonder what he is doing now?" Sakura asked with a wistful sigh.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... You killed a man with your eyeball." Yang stated as she looked at the smoking crater where a man once stood. There wasn't even a body left after Naruto stared the man to death. The ground was a crater, a perfectly smooth crater.

Naruto had formed a small black ball in front of his pupil, and shot it at his enemy, blasting them into nothingness.

"Yeah, it's a technique I was working on. I take the Good parts of my Aura, and balance with with the Bad parts of my Aura at a 2:8 ratio. It takes the form of that ball... I can form it from any part of my body." Naruto said as he raised his hand up, and a black ball formed in the center of his palm. Everyone backed away from it, since it was 10 times the size of the small ball that blasted the assassin they saw killed into nothing.

There was nothing left of the man, not even blood.

"Did Raven teach you this?" Summer asked, worried of this technique falling into Raven's hands.

Not a pleasant image for her.

"Nope, came to me in a dream. Most of my techniques come from the dreams I have. Well, we go to Beacon tomorrow... So I'm going to go and take a nap. That should be the last of the assassins for awhile... most people realize when you send 100 people at a man, and he kills them all, that it isn't smart to keep sending people." Naruto mentioned with a yawn. Sometimes the assassins would attack when he was asleep, and that was annoying for him to wake up, kill them, and then be forced to go and take a shower to get their blood off of him. Not to mention wash the blood out of the carpet before the stains could set in.

Also go and throw the body into a hole.

"The house now has it's own Assassin Graveyard... I've become numb to murder." Ruby noted with a dull gaze as she looked at the MANY graves that had been dug in their backyard. So many assassins, and what was left of their bodies, were inside of those graves. All of them unmarked graves of course, but the fact that she had so many people get killed in so many different ways had... changed her mentality.

She was numb to the act of murder now, it didn't disgust her... she didn't LIKE it, and she never wanted to become a murderer, but now she could see a man getting his head sliced in half without flinching. She could also pick up chunks of body without being grossed out by it anymore.

"Get rid of that please." Taiyang requested that Naruto NOT bring the ball of destruction into the house.

Naruto shrugged and tossed it, the orb soaring out into the distance.

*BOOM*

"There goes that mountain." Blake deadpanned when a huge orange explosion rocked the island, destroying a large islance in the distance. Naruto looked at it for a moment, before he shrugged without a care. "You are a walking Natural Disaster, Assassin Magnet, and Bad Luck Charm." Blake stated with a twitching eye.

Her "boyfriend" was perhaps one of the most troubling people that she could think of, and SHE was suppose to be the unlucky one, seeing as she was a black cat.

"Well... since tomorrow you are all going to Vale. Anyone have suggestions for a special dinner?" Summer asked as she took her mind off of the vanished mountain, and the mass amounts of murder that she had recently witnessed.

She didn't blame Naruto, seeing as assassins were going after his life, it wasn't like he was killing innocent people after all.

Didn't mean she liked it.

"Fried chicken with no veggies, just the chicken!" Yang called out, knowing that everyone loved fried chicken... and anyone who didn't love it was either lying to themselves, or had some kind of actual reason why they didn't eat it. She hadn't had any fried chicken in so long, and she had been craving it for days now.

"Agreed!" Ruby and Taiyang both agreed with that statement.

Zwei barked in agreement as well.

"I think that is a nice idea." Blake tried to get into everyone's good graces.

"So we have Yang, Ruby, Tai, and Zwei. How about you Naruto?" Summer asked, completely ignoring Blake, though Blake prefered that to violence.

Violence hurt.

"I don't care." Naruto waved off the question with about the same look on his face. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, before he started his way into the house, and to the guest room. Naruto stopped when Summer placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at her.

"Are you okay, you seem kind of... not okay?" Summer questioned him.

His current neutral attitude seemed a little... different than normal. She got the feeling that something was wrong with him, but she didn't know what it was. It was like he was angry, but she didn't know what he was angry about, or even who he could be angry at.

"... I'm fine." Naruto spoke with a sigh as he continued walking. Naruto walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks he got from everyone as he did so. He continued until they were out of his sight, and he got to the guest room. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the window, looking out of it with his face changing from neutral to thoughtful.

Once more, he killed another assassin as easily as most people found breathing to be. He didn't feel bad about killing the assassins, they were scum.

He felt bad about how easy it was.

'These are some of the most dangerous criminals on the face of Remnant, each one a hunter with years of experience in the field. People that aren't just easy to beat goons. Yet, killing them was... it was far too easy.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the sun starting to set. Naruto just stood at the window, gazing out with his unchanging expression.

He hated killing innocents and weaklings, that was true for his character. Even though he had been killing with each part of his body (his entire body was now a lethal weapon), that was partially to distract himself from the fact of how easy it was for him to kill... and now emotionally, but physically.

"Naruto..."

"Leave me alone Blake." Naruto stated to her as he dismissed her, and anything that she was going to say to him.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, trying to push her luck by ignoring his statement and asking anyway. She might not know him as well, or as long, as Summer knew him, but she had been able to oberse him. "Are you feeling bad about killing people?" Blake asked with some hope in her voice for a yes.

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I could kill you with a flick of my finger." Naruto stated to her.

She gulped at what she was implying to be a threat towards her life.

"You won't kill me right? I mean, we are friends at this point. Even though our friendship is kind of... weird, I don't-" Blake was stopped when Naruto raised his hand up.

"I wasn't threatening you. You aren't weak Blake... but if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be able to stop me no matter how hard you tried." Naruto stated to her, and even though he was complimenting her, and telling her how he could kill her, she wasn't backing off from him. She was growing more curious as to the nature of his problem. "I've been getting stronger..." Naruto mentioned with an annoyed sigh.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Blake questioned as she stood next to him and looked out the window.

"... Some of the strongest people on Remnant, people that were able to escape the Kingdoms for years... I killed them like it was nothing. My mother wants me to be the strongest for our tribe... she wants me to become the future leader of it... but my only goal is to fight... by fufilling my mother's dream... what is there left for me?" Naruto asked her, since she wasn't going to leave him on his own, he might as well talk with her.

She might have the answer he didn't have.

"... I don't understand." Blake admit with a little shame that she couldn't figure out his problem. He was stronger than anyone else she knew. Even her old master wasn't nearly as strong as Naruto.

Nobody could stop him, so what was his problem?

"I love fighting somebody who can push me to my utmost limits. I'm treating groups of fully trained, extremely experienced people, like they're children. Fighting is one of the few things I enjoy... what if I'm too strong? What if I'm so strong, that nobody else is able to give me a decent fight anymore?" Naruto asked her, and while she was understanding where he was coming from now she had no idea what to answer with.

There wasn't an answer.

Naruto couldn't hold back against opponents, because that would simply mean he wouldn't be allowed to enjoy fighting. If he had to hold back, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the fight. Searching for strong opponents would make sense, but if Naruto kept beating all of the strong opponents, there would soon be nothing left.

"... Whenever I feel down, I just do the drug... but you don't have my addiction. Surely, you have something else you enjoy?" Blake mentioned, understanding the fact that she couldn't give him an answer to his problem.

"Sex, Fighting, and Ramen are the only things I really consider my hobbies." Naruto decided to tell her what he considered fun.

"Don't you consider being salty-"

Naruto threw Blake out the window, and into the ground below before she could even finish her sentence. Blake was on her back on the ground, her aura having protected her, gasping for air as she attempted to get her breath back. The wind knocked right out of her.

...

"Why?"

"I'm salty." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face. Naruto closed the window, while Blake picked herself up off of the ground.

She should have seen that coming.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: No, Naruto's problem is not a reference to One Punch Man.  
It is a common problem when people get too good at something they love to do. It comes from loving the challenge it gives you, and when there is no challenge, the fun is gone.  
It's like Garry Kasparov retiring from Chess after holding the title of histories greatest chess player.  
Not everything is a reference people.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Laughter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, these two didn't even _struggle_. When all of our men... didn't come back, I thought the Target was surrounded by powerful people."

'That is because holding us hostage is stupid.' Yang thought as she was tied back to back with Ruby. It was _the day_ that they were suppose to be heading to Beacon. They had been with Naruto, though he went to the bathroom in a nearby Dust Shop while they were taking Zwei on the dog's last walk with them for awhile. Zwei wouldn't see them for several months, so they believed it would be very nice for the dog to get some time with them.

They were going to meet up with Blake at the Airship that would take them to Beacon, and say goodbye to their parents, and that woud be it.

They would be off to Beacon.

Of course, then they had been attacked by assassins who planned to use them as hostages. Of course, they didn't struggle either. The second these men even _tried_ to kidnap them they had sealed their own fates, because the second that Naruto found them it was going to be a very large slaughter.

"Ahahaha, of course, those others weren't as good with us!"

"You know, you shouldn't be laughing." Ruby told them assassins, all 12 of which looked down at her with cocky smirks. It was hard for any of them to take a 15 year old girl seriously, even more so one that was tied up by them.

"Hey, what time is it?" Yang asked the room, anyone who had the answer would be fine with her.

"Okay, why shouldn't we be laughing little girl?" The "Commander" of the group spoke with confidence as he looked down at Ruby, giving her the most smug look he could muster.

"You can't spell "Slaughter" without Laughter. Which is what my brother is going to do, he is going to slaughter everyone here. He might let one of you live, just so that you will be tortured with the fact that all of your comrades are doomed to die when they meet him." Yang explained Ruby's point to them. The assassins laughed now, but they wouldn't be laughing once the slaughter started up.

They would be blood smears on the walls.

"Yeah, what time is it? I want to be able to shower off all of the blood before going to Beacon." Ruby agreed with Yang when it came to the desire to know the time. She wanted to know if she could shower off all of the blood before eventually heading off to Beacon. They only had a few hours before the Airship took off, and she would rather not have to ask her father or mother to drive her to Beacon in the car or on the motorcycle.

Having your parents take you to your first day of combat school... so not cool.

"... That is if there is even _blood_ left of them. The last guy didn't even leave blood splatter behind. Just a smoking crater... Oh my god, we are numb to murder." Yang realized with a little surprise.

They had seen Naruto kill so many people, that the act of _murder_ in some of the worst possible ways, didn't even phase them even more.

"Well, if you want to become a Huntress, you need to get used to death."

The assassins didn't even get time to _blink_ before half of them were killed. Their bodies quickly becoming blood paint that splattered the walls. Their organs turned into paste, and their bones turned to dust. Naruto standing in the middle of the room, with his right fist _covered_ in blood after having destroyed half of the enemies as easy as punching them. Naruto walked by a few more, and they exploded as he backhanded them... their auras not doing a thing to protect them.

"Don't get any on me Naruto!" Ruby called out to Naruto when he nearly punched a guy in her direction.

So he grabbed the man's neck, and twisted his head 360 degrees around, snapping it and then proceeding to rip it off as he threw it into the arms of the _last_ man left standing. The one person he was going to allow to live.

The man who was currently _shitting_ himself with terror.

"... Boo." Naruto gave a bored "boo" to the man. The man threw his allies head and started to _run_ as fast as he could out the open door. Naruto gave the man a neutral look for a second, before he changed his mind. Naruto picked up a knife that was on the ground, one of the assassin's back up weapons, and flung it into the back of the man's head. "That was boring... you let these wimps kidnap you two?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the bloody remains on the wall.

There was no way these third-rate wannabe assassins could have beaten his sisters, even though his sisters were honestly barely above-average, they were still too skilled for these losers.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Ruby stated to Naruto as he freed them, cutting them from the ropes binding them. "Did the Airship leave?" Ruby asked Naruto curiously, while Yang dusted herself off.

Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure, saw you two were missing, and had the dumb dog track you down. Sum said that she was willing to drive everyone to Beacon. So it isn't like it really matters that much." Naruto spoke with a dismissing hand. Yang punched his shoulder, while Ruby pounted, her entire body leaning forward.

That was what she wanted to avoid.

Naruto shrugged and turned to start walking out of the building. Naruto's fist glowed golden, and the blood on it evaporated, before he stopped and allowed it to return to normal. Yang following behind him, with Ruby trailing behind the slowest.

*Honk honk*

"Oh dear god... this is going to be embarrassing." Yang agreed with Ruby's internal complaints. Their mother was in the front seat of the car, with Taiyang in the passenger seat, holding onto Zwei. She was waving and smiling at them, signalling them to get into the car. "... I'm just going to take Bumblebee and go." Yang pointed out as she looked at her own motorbike on the back of the care.

Ruby was about to call riding bitch (the actual term for riding on the back of a motorcycle) before Naruto beat her to it.

"I'm riding bitch with Yang... make a joke about that Yang and I will give you another wedgie." Naruto stated to her as she went to the back and took off of her bike. Ruby was shocked when she saw Yang get on the front, and Naruto sat on the back, back to back with Yang, as she took off before things could get anymore awkward for her.

Summer rolled down the window.

"Come on sweetie, you missed the Airship, so we're going to drive you to Beacon! We can play I-Spy, and spend some time together before you are a real Beacon student!" Summer called out to Ruby... embarrassing her in front of all of the people on the streets.

She hoped nobody she was going to meet at school saw her like this.

 _ **-With Naruto and Yang-**_

"White limo... fancy." Yang pointed out as she drove down the road towards Beacon. She could see a few cars on the way, no doubt from people who either lived in Vale, or they had stayed the night in Vale to make it easier of a trip to Beacon. Whoever owned the white limo though... they must have been loaded.

The limo was _long_.

"... I feel a burning desire to destroy it." Naruto spoke offhandedly.

He could feel something in that limo calling out to him... screaming at him at the top of it's lungs.

Telling him to punch it in the face!

"Are you always an avatar of destruction and chaos?" Yang snorted at her own joke. She was slightly serious, but mostly joking. For as long as she had known her brother, a few weeks, he had been little more than a destruction avatar, and the persona of violence and sex. When he wasn't being violent, or scaring the living daylights out of somebody, he was most likely in the forest with Blake.

Having lots of sex.

"Gonna be honest, at this point, I stopped trying... destruction follows me wherever I go. I blame mom." Naruto deadpanned with a twitching brow. He had to get his luck from somewhere, and apparently bad luck ran in the family... his uncle's semblence was literally the ability to steal good luck from people around him, and turn it into bad luck. "Though, rarely do I get the urge to break something the second I see it." Naruto mentioned as he stared at the limo trying to catch up to them.

Naruto formed a tiny black ball at the tip of his finger, and then he shot it out of his finger like a beam, destroying the front wheel of the limo. The limo came to a screeching halt, and Yang sped up when she realized what Naruto just did.

"Really!?"

"... When I feel the urge to do something, I usually do it. Whoever was in that limo must have a really punchable face... Oh, that was the Schnee logo." Naruto noted with a grin.

Okay, that was hilarious.

"You're going to be mistaken for a member of the White Fang." Yang told him, and Naruto shrugged.

Like he cared.

"I think both sides of this are stupid. The White Fang are idiots for trying to get equality through violence... and the Humans are stupid for not giving them rights in the first place." Naruto explained his opinion.

Yang literally stopped the motorcycle.

"... You _literally_ solve almost all of your problems with violence. I'm pretty sure that makes you a hypocrite." Yang pointed out to him. She was pretty sure he was the last person who should ever talk about not solving problems with violence.

Naruto snorted.

"Me? When I use violence, I'm not fighting for equality. My problems involve people trying to assassinate me and destroy my family. You can't find _equality_ through _violence_... you can only find fear, and anger. I solve my problems with violence, true... but _my_ problems have nothing to do with me being a Faunus looking for equality... they have everything to do with people trying to kill me." Naruto explained to her with an amused tone. Yang was assuming that he was getting onto the White Fang for using violence.

He didn't care they used violence, he just knew it was stupid. His problems could be solved with violence, because his problems involved people targetting his life. Their problems involved fear and hate for their race, which could not be fixed through violence. It would not give them equality.

"So, if you met with the White Fang, what would you do?" Yang asked, and Naruto didn't need a moment to think about it.

"Depends on my mood. If I'm in a bad mood, I might kill them... if a good mood... beat them up within an inch of their lives and leave them for the police. Of course, they might realize who mom is, and not fight." Naruto mentioned, and Yang had to admit to being curious.

"What's the worst thing that mom has ever done?" Yang questioned, curious about that herself.

She knew her mother was a horrible person, but she wanted to know just how bad.

"... I'm not answering that. Your opinion on mom is low enough as it is. Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to." Naruto stated coldly, even though Yang couldn't see it, she could feel his eyes hardening at her question. Telling her that she shouldn't pry any further into the topic of their mother. "Just know that she does not hate you, or dislike you. She does care about her family... she just has a twisted definition of the word." Naruto admitted with a wince.

Her version of "Caring" for her family involved making them strong enough to survive in a harsh world.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew the things his mother did were wrong. He still loved his mother though, she was his mother. She had done the best she could to raise him, and even though she hadn't been the most _traditionally loving_ , it wasn't like she had abused him. She did everything she did so that she wouldn't lose him, so that he would live a long life. She did care for him, in her own way.

The strong survive, and Raven wanted her loved ones to become _strong_ so that they would survive.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Side Project Still Recruiting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So far, nobody here seems even slightly interesting.' Naruto thought as he looked around Beacon's school grounds, at both the actual students, and the people who were joining Beacon. Nobody he saw so far called out to him as any stronger than a normal huntsman, and he had killed by this point, hundreds of so-called huntsmen in strength. So these students, who weren't even huntsmen, were nothing to him if he were to look for a challenge.

Naruto felt somebody jump on his back, and he also felt fists beating against the top of his head.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"You jerk!"

"Ruby, get off me before I humiliate you." Naruto stated with a dull look in his eyes, not even needing to see that it was Ruby to know that this was her. Yang looked a little surprised when she saw that the person who was attacking Naruto was NOT their... her... their?... little sister Ruby. Yang honestly didn't know if Naruto considered Ruby his sister, all she knew was that he hadn't let anything kill her.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Naruto raised his other eyebrow, and he reached up and plucked the girl off his head. He looked to see a girl no older than 8 years old. She was smiling at him with a happy grin, and he lowered his eyebrows.

"Hey idiot, remember me? Your dear friend Sakura-chan?" Sakura introduced herself to Naruto.

No doubt he wouldn't recognize her with brown skin, and a younger body. She had been waiting for him for hours now, and while Sasuke being late was kind of "his thing" the Naruto that she knew was never really late for anything if he could help it.

"You have friends?" Yang asked with a snort.

She couldn't see that being the case with her Salty brother, though her words were mostly ignored as he glanced at her. He didn't comment, but Yang started to sweat a little. His lack of comment was scarier than him making a threat to her.

"You look so _Menma_ now Naruto. I almost didn't recognize you. So, how do I look?" Sakura asked him as she posed.

Ruby and Yang snorted.

An 8 year old was doing "Sexy" poses and expecting it to work on their brother, who was pretty well known for having some pretty damn open sex with Blake... Blake being somewhere else at the moment. Blake didn't spend all of her time with Naruto after all, she was still her own person and did have desires of her own.

"Looks like you aren't the youngest brat at Beacon anymore Ruby... this little girl has some impressive talent in her." Naruto dropped Sakura to her feet, and placed his hands in his pockets. Naruto started walk off, ignoring Sakura. He had sensed a great deal of latent potential from her, but "latent" potential and fighting ability didn't always translate to him having a fun fight. "Oh... and _Sakura_... You are a cute kid, but I like my girls mature enough to actually handle adult fun. So don't try and act sexy with me... it's disgusting." Naruto stated to her.

Sakura paused.

"Where you dropped on your head as a baby?" Sakura asked a little more seriously.

She could believe it with his luck. She, Sasuke, and Sai all remembered their past lifes from the day they were born. She suspected that Naruto remembered as well, but maybe something happened that made him forget everything. His personality was a lot different than she remembered it being, and he didn't have any memory of her.

"... Hah." Ruby let out a small laugh at Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure that is possible with..." Yang paused, while Naruto placed his finger on top of Sakura's head.

"Activate your aura... now."

The second that Sakura activated her aura, Naruto used his finger and _shoved_ her into the ground until only her head was above the dirt. She yelped when she sank into the ground, suffering from an almost bastard Head Hunter jutsu. She looked up and saw Naruto smirking down at her, leaning down before flicking her forehead.

"Sorry kid, but you managed to annoy him... good luck." Yang stated when Naruto started to walk off, and they didn't have much choice but to follow him.

"... No hard feelings, but if I help you Naruto will give me a wedgie or something." Ruby apologized to Sakura, who calmed down.

The fuck, were they just leaving her in the dirt?

'Somehow, I feel like this is cosmic karma for all those times I picked on Naruto... I can't tell if he lost his memory, or he is just teasing me.' Sakura thought with a twitching eye.

"Sakura, what are you doing in the ground?"

"Sasuke, Sai... you don't have Weiss with you?" Sakura asked when she saw Sasuke without his adorable little sister. The girl idolized Sasuke as some unstoppable hero that should be looked up to. Not even Sakura viewed Sasuke as a hero, or as unstoppable... or somebody that should be looked up to.

She loved him, she wasn't an idiot though.

"Why are you in the dirt?" Sai asked her, and she sighed.

"Pretty sure Naruto hit his head as a baby... now he has an attitude problem, and doesn't remember us." Sakura stated, and Sasuke grunted in aggrement. He had arrived to Beacon late because Naruto had blasted out the tires to his limo, yes he was well aware that it was Naruto, because he had seem out the window as Naruto aggressivelly destroyed his property for no apparent reason.

"He destroyed part of my limo." Sasuke noted.

Sakura snorted.

"Yes, because Naruto randomly starting fights and attacking _you_ of all people is weird... If anything, it proves that he senses you and remembers you deep down." Sakura explained as Sai helped her out of the ground.

Sasuke sighed.

That actually made sense, since the two of them had a connection as transmigrants of past brothers with an intense rivalry. Naruto wanting to fight him would almost be an instinct at this point in time, even if Naruto didn't realize it.

"So Naruto is a short-tempered, quick to fight, idiot?... Sounds like the Naruto I know." Sai stated with a deadpan.

That sounded just like the Naruto he remembered.

 **-With Naruto-**

'Those three are interesting... a machine with a soul... a Schnee... and a child prodigy with potential... the Schnee has a massive amount of aura... I want to kill... fight him.' Naruto corrected his mental thoughts. As much as he did want to kill strong opponents in the heat of battle, he wasn't in the heat of a life and death battle, so he would settle for simply fighting this strong opponent... and if things got heated, possibly killing him.

Ruby hit the side of Naruto's head.

"No thinking about murder."

"How did you know I was thinking about killing?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You were smiling that same smile you usually do when you kill the bad guys who try to kill you." Ruby stated to Naruto... loud enough for _everyone_ around them to hear as well. People froze and looked towards Naruto with shock, and fear.

Naruto grinned at them, and they turned their heads, before he looked back to Ruby, with Yang looking away and whistling.

"I'm excited... There is a strong person here I want to fight... not to mention I sense something _extremely_ powerful in the Emerald Forest. I'm going to find Blake and work off some excitement... or who knows, I might just find some other lucky girl." Naruto stated as he started to walk off in a random direction. His excitement for the strong opponents he could sense were causing him problems, so he would go and get rid of some of his excitement. "... I'll meet you two tomorrow morning at the initiation test... or maybe tonight if I get done early." Naruto waved to his sisters, before he walked off on his search.

His search for a fuck-buddy, or his current fuck-buddy.

"... Wait, aren't he and Blake..." Ruby paused when she realized that Naruto just mentioned that if he couldn't find Blake, he would cheat on her.

'I'm pretty sure that he and Blake are just FWB at this point... but I'm happy Ruby is still at least this innocent... Naruto's kind of destroyed her innocence with all of his murder and sex.' Yang rubbed the top of her head, softly smiling at her half-sister.

She watched as a raven flew down from the sky and landed on Naruto's shoulder as he walked.

She would ask him about that later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 ** _I'm still looking for people that would like to become part of my Side-Project.  
If you are an Author, and would like to increase the amount of views your stories get, PM me.  
I already have a good few people ask to become part of the Project, but sadly they were not authors and couldn't actually become part of the project.  
_**

 ** _Oh, and this project isn't me trying to get you to write new stories, instead this project will concern stories that you already have. My project involves me trying to make other authors more popular, while also having a little fun myself._**


	26. Chapter 26 The Broken Girl

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Son, you are the only person I know that could look so bored after having sex with two girls you seduced."

Raven had to shake her head as she looked at her son. When she had taught him how to seduce women, it was a useful skill for him to learn for the good of the tribe, she never thought that he would take to it even better than his uncle took to it. Then again, Qrow usually came off as a drunk asshole, which meant that he usually didn't get the women that he _intended_ to go for. Instead he got the women that were trying to have sex with him, which really was not something she could call seduction.

Naruto did look bored.

"I thought the bunny girl would have more stamina than _that_... surprise, this girl had more stamina..." Naruto commented in a low tone as he looked between the two butt-naked girls that were resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around both of them. "I mean... This girl only lasted 4 hours before she passed out." Naruto gestured to the rabbit girl as he sat up, rubbing her between the ears on top of her head.

Raven sat on the edge of the window, hoping that the open window would let the smell of sex leave the room.

Naruto had gone on a 10 hour sex spree with both of the girls, and whenever one of them would wake up he would have them join back into the sex marathon. Raven was not only surprised at her son's ever increasing stamina (she blamed herself for that), but the fact that he still seemed ready for more sex.

"Do you even know their names?" Raven asked, curious if he remembered their names.

"... I don't even think _they_ remember their names... I think this one is Coco... and this one is Velvet?" Naruto spoke as he gestured to the girls. Both of them were brown haired beauties, but the rabbit (Velvet) had a more slimmed down, petite frame than the more bodacious (if lacking in chest) Coco had. Coco was clearly the more stylish one of them though to be sure, while Velvet was a little more down to remnant. "... You want a turn?" Naruto asked his mother with a smirk on his face.

Raven snorted with a small smile on her face.

"With them, or with you?... Anyway, you don't want to be late for your initiation. I wanted to make sure you remembered." Raven reminded Naruto that he had somewhere that he needed to be. "... though you shouldn't be offering your mother sex, I would believe that you would be satisfied with them." Raven added on at the end when she looked at Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto had his lazy smirk on his face and looked down at the girls who he seduced, both of them covered in head to toe with their own sweat, literally copious amounts of his cum dripping onto the bed out of their snatches. He didn't even try to count the number of times he had made _them_ reach the finish line, but it was more than they managed to get out of him.

"... I couldn't get the thought of fighting that enemy in the forest out of my head... Not to mention there is somebody _strong_ going to this school as well... It was so hard not to just run into that forest and _slaughter_ everything there... I have to get rid of this energy somehow..." Naruto said with his smile turning into a glare at the ground, before he returned it to a smirk. Knowing that there was something powerful nearby, and that he had to _wait_ to fight it was harder for him to do than he would care to talk about to most people.

To stop himself from doing something he wanted to do was hard.

To stop himself from fighting was harder.

"You have a hour until you need to be at the Emerald Forest' launch pads... I guess those girls didn't leave you satisfied." Raven saw her son's dick rise to attention as he had given his speech about why he had been fucking the girls all night. "... Be careful you don't kill somebody with that thing." Raven stated with a raised eyebrow when she saw him chuckle.

...

"Too late for that one... I've already killed some men and women using my dick as a weapon... Oh, my entire bodies a lethal weapon now... one of my dreams has been realized." Naruto told his mother, not even caring to put his pants on. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, gently smacking Coco's ass, watching it jiggle with a light grin. So he continued to lightly smack her on the butt.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Raven asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know yet... ignore them, befriend them, make them my women, maybe I'll just enslave their minds to the pleasure I can give them. I think I already broke one of them." Naruto spoke with a scratch of his chin. 10 hours of constant and continious sex could do a lot of things to a person.

You could train yourself to resist mentally breaking to _pain._

The same couldn't be said about pleasure, since if you broke from pain, you could recover stronger than before. Yet, if you were broken via _pleasure_ then that was it, game over. Your brain would grow instantly addicted to the pleasure, the chemicals released during sex could be worse than any drug. Breaking a person with pain was just making them break down, give you what you want.

Break a person with pleasure, and like a bad addiction, they would do _anything_ to get more of it.

"... Put your cock away..." Raven deadpanned to Naruto.

"Hey, Rabbit, wake up." Naruto firmly stated as he smacked her on the ass _hard_ enough by far to wake her up. Velvet jolted away and gave an orgasmic moan, before she turned bright red... before she moaned again when she saw Naruto. "... Yep, I broke her... Rabbit... Your Velvet right... or are you Coco?" Naruto asked her as he glanced up and down her body, seeing her nipples growing harder.

Yeah, she was that one that he broke.

Raven was honestly impressed when she saw the look in the girls eyes... the look of somebody that had an _addiction_ , something that gave them so much pleasure that they wanted to do it, no matter the cost.

Velvet opened her mouth, but she could barely speak.

"Na..." She put her hand on her throat, her throat was extremely dry, and not to mention it was sore. She had been _screaming_ his name for hours last night, and as much as part of her wanted to crawl into her bed and die from embarassment... the bigger part of her wanted to simply accept it. "... Pa..." She continued to try to speak, but the second she got the first syllable out, her voice stopped working.

Naruto leaned forward, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled it towards his face, touching foreheads with her with a _pleasant_ smile on his face.

"... Thirsty... sore throat... You happy with last night?" Naruto asked her with his voice changing.

His tone changed from his usual "fuck off, I'm the boss" tone to a more sensual "suck my dick, I'm your alpha" tone that just set everything off in Velvet's head, and more importantly, her crotch.

When she heard that voice, Velvet felt a very throb in her pussy as it trembled, unable to get anymore wet than it already was, his cum already dripping from it. She would have collapsed, but she was already sitting on her butt, on the bed. She could only stare into those burning red eyes, and nod her head yes.

"Wa... wa... mo..." Velvet tried to speak to him.

Naruto gestured to Coco with a twitch of his head.

"There is a drink... right there for you. You see it, dripping from her... use it to nurse that poor, sore throat you have." Naruto's voice dropped lower, and as she looked at her friend, her mouth began to water when she saw what Naruto was talking about.

She had seen it many times last night.

Every time she saw it, she had felt extreme pleasure moments later. Whenever that juice came out of Naruto, her brain had also registered great pleasure as well. Hours and hours of nonstop pleasure. Her brain grew fuzzier, her eyes dulling, as the memories of what Naruto did to her clouded her mind, her judgement... just the _memories_ of the pleasure caused her body to feel phantom touches.

'Ooooooh, he's good...' Raven thought as she watched a broken girl bow down and lick her teammate downstairs, lapping up everything that spilled out of her as her friend shivered in her sleep.

She glanced at Naruto, who was back to his earlier expression of boredom.

"... Rabbit, would you like for me to do this to you again?" Naruto asked her, and Velvet's rabbit ears stood straight on end.

Again!?

"Ye... yes... pleasure..." Velvet lowered her head as she turned back towards Naruto, her throat a little soothed from the 'drink' that she had gotten.

"... I thought you loved to fight more than anything. I didn't know you've taken such a liking to carnal pleasure." Raven commented blandly, hiding how impressed she really was.

Her son had actually _mentally broken_ a person using nothing but pleasure as a tool. He had actually broken this girl, a girl who could have one day been a powerful huntress, and an asset to the world. In a mere 10 hours, he had literally gave this girl an addiction to pleasure. He had used his dick as if it were a drug to the girl, and now Velvet would forever be "hooked" on his drug.

No... it was because he took 10 hours that this happened.

Whenever the girl passed out, she was woken back up by pleasure... she passed out from pleasure, she woke up from pleasure, she _existed_ in a state of pleasure caused by his scent, his body, his penis inside of her. Her brain had been rewired into considering Naruto as a source of a very addicting pleasure, to the point that everything about him brought pleasure to her. The sound of his voice, his smell, and looking at him all caused her brain to release chemicals that would cause her body to register _pleasure_ and _happiness_... and then the memories of the _cause_ of the pleasure would make her body crave sex with him once more.

 _He broke her_.

"... Good... I'll give you everything... as long as you _become mine_... or rather, you are _already mine_... I just want to _hear you say it_." Naruto almost growled under his breath at her.

'... I'm moist...' Raven thought to herself when she watched the display of dominance. She made mental notes herself, because there was no way she wasn't going to be using this in her imagination when she needed some... material for her alone time. 'My son made me moist... but I'm not going to act on it.' Raven thought to herself as she walked back towards the window, but she kept an eye on what was happening with a turned head.

"I'm yours."

Velvet didn't so much as _hesitate_ , and Naruto smiled at her. His hand went to under her chin, and he cupped her face. He leaned in close, and she looked like she was going to try and kiss him, before he stopped her short.

"What are you?" Naruto asked her, and she trembled.

"I'm your girl." Velvet continued, and Naruto pushed her face a little further away. Naruto leaned forward though, and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Tonight, mine me... and wear your sexiest lingerie, and nothing else. At the stroke on midnight, I want you outside of my door dressed to impress... if you do, then I'll give you all of the pleasure you could ever dream for... and more, because this time... _she won't be there to share_." Naruto told Velvet, before he pushed her face away, and got off the bed. He walked towards his pants on the floor, and Velvet actually whined when he pulled them up.

He smirked.

"Don't be late." Raven stated to him as she turned into a raven, and flew out of the window.

Naruto shrugged, before he looked down at Velvet.

"Here are the laws you are going to live by... 1. Grow stronger, I won't have you as some weakling. 2. You are not to die unless I say you can die. 3. My word is law. Follow these rules... and you will find that we are going to have a very happy relationship." Naruto smiled at her, and he gently kissed her forehead. He stood up and stretched his back, before he put his hands in his pockets. He stopped at the door, and looked back at her, before pointing a figure at her. "Oh... and have some self-confidence... See you tonight." Naruto waved himself out as he walked through the door.

Naruto dropped his smirk.

This was great.

First he had a drug addict, and now he had broken a girl and turned her into an addict for his body.

Oh well, this might be for the best.

It was best that he have something to keep him amused when he no longer had strong enemies to fight, might as well make a hobby out of fixing girls... and maybe breaking them too. After all, he didn't have many things he enjoyed. Fighting, fucking, and eating ramen were three of the few things that he actually had fun doing.

"I'll wear my best underwear!"

Naruto heard that as he heard her shout, and he started to close the door behind him.

'I hope the enemy in the forest is worth my time... otherwise I'm going to have a lot of pent up energy for my little bunny tonight... can you break a person twice?' Naruto thought to himself, before he shrugged.

He had a test to go to.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 I Will Push You Off a Cliff

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A lame test.

"To think Beacon would have such a lame way to pick partners... first person I make eye contact with my ass. Could this test be anymore boring?"

Naruto flew through the sky, having been launched from a launchpad far above the ground with his hands in his pockets. He needed a landing strategy apparently as part of the test, a way to land on the ground safely. He could see what other people were doing to land, and while they seemed to all be landing pretty safely... Naruto didn't really have or want a landing strategy.

His strategy was hitting the ground.

The ground was a mere few dozen meters away and closing... and with that Naruto hit the ground hard enough that his body put a crater in the ground. Naruto landed back first and started to skid, slowing down to a stop when his skull hit a tree. The tree's trunk shattered, before it started to fall down away from Naruto. Naruto jumped onto his feet and took a hand to his hair, dusting out the tree splinters his hard head had created. Naruto cracked his neck, before he took to walking in a random direction.

"I'm going to find something to fight... that Schnee boy looks like fun. I might go kill-" Naruto stopped himself from that line of thought. "-beat half to death that boy. He seems like he would put up a decent fight." Naruto's correction was merely not killing, if he saw the boy then for sure he would fight him. He would try not to kill any of the students at the academy if he could help it.

He didn't kill innocents if he could help it after all, nor did he kill weaklings unless they tried to kill him first.

A loud roar rang through the forest, shaking the trees and causing all of the animals to go fleeing out of the area.

A powerful roar indeed.

Naruto changed his target as he walked towards where the roar was coming from. His hands in his pockets, no hurry as he walked. He doubted anyone in the forest would be able to defeat a creature that caused the while forest to shake just by roaring. Though, it would be best if he got to the creature first before anyone else did, at least _attempt_ to reduce the amount of casualties if at all possible. Everyone in the forest had the potential to grow stronger... and stronger meant there would be more strong opponents for him to fight in the future.

"Hey Naruto."

"I noticed you were following me on the way down, I guess you wanted to make sure we were partners, eh Midget?" Naruto asked Sakura as he glanced towards a tree branch. She was staring down at him from above with a saddened look on her face.

"You really don't remember me?" Sakura asked Naruto as she jumped down and landed nearby him.

Naruto shrugged.

"I remember putting you in the dirt yesterday, though if you're asking if I remember my past life-" Naruto spoke, and Sakura gasped when he used that wording. Naruto tapped the side of his head with a small grin on his face.

"Kurama."

"Yep, I can't make my mom proud of I'm a goody-goody... So I asked the voice in my head, Kurama, to stop my memories from coming back. From the few vague memories I have... I was pretty soft on killing? I can't have that attitude holding me back now." Naruto waved off the desire to get back his memories. He didn't remember them, so he didn't know what kind of person he was in the memories. From the very few things he kind of remembered though, he had been extremely strong... stronger than he was now... but he had an extremely soft heart that refused to kill most enemies.

He couldn't have that if he was to lead a bandit tribe.

Sakura's eyes were widened.

"So you do remember." Sakura walked next to Naruto with her face showing serious consideration towards him.

Once more, he surprised her.

Only Naruto was the type of person who would completely seal off his own memories of his past life, ignoring the past and walking forward.

"Vague... I remember emotions, I remember love and hate... but faces, names, events... I don't remember those. I'm guessing we were sent here for a mission?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, since he knew that he wasn't the only person if Sakura being around and knowing he had past memories meant anything.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, you, me, Sai, and Sasuke were all sent her to destroy-" She stopped when Naruto raised his hand and stopped her.

"I'll help you, but I don't care about the details. I'm a WMD, you just point me at something and pull the trigger. I'll take care of the rest. Also, walk faster, you're too slow." Naruto spoke seeing Sakura and her small legs falling behind. She was struggling to keep up with him at a neutral pace, and he refused to slow down for her.

The weak fell behind.

Sakura moved into a jog to keep up with him.

"Easy for you to say, unlike you and Sasuke, my soul entered a younger body. Also, put a shirt on, not everyone needs to see your chest at all times." Sakura told Naruto with a look at his half naked body.

Didn't he have a sense of decency?

Naruto sighed.

This was goingn to be annoying.

"I don't like shirts, there are only two people I love on this world... and I won't even put a shirt on for either of them." Naruto mentioned in passing.

That confused Sakura.

"... But you're overflowing with love, even now I can feel the amount of love inside of you. I can barely sense any hatred for... well anything in you. You can try to hide how much you love people behind that attitude problem of yours, but you are still Naruto at heart... your have more love than you know what to do with." Sakura was confused at how Naruto could only show love for two people, when she could _literally_ feel all of the love that he had inside of him. His aura was so bright and golden, just like his chakra, that it was like she was looking into the sun.

His aura was warm and comforting, like being hugged, but since most people could not sense aura naturally, it would be pretty hard to tell how warm Naruto's heart really was.

Naruto looked at Sakura with angry eyes.

"I'm a cold hearted killing machine." Naruto told her darkly.

Sakura smirked at him.

"I can read you like a book, even now. The fact you love people scares you, so you pretend to be some uncaring bastard. I bet if I jumped off of this cliff here, you would save me." Sakura pointed out as they came to ruins situated at the side of a cliff.

She came to a stop at the edge, turned around, and sent Naruto a look of confidence.

...

Naruto kicked her off the edge.

"Yeah, fine, I love people. I love my family... you aren't my family, but you did piss me off." Naruto admitted, and seeing as he just murdered the only person that would ever here his statement of love.

"Heard that."

"I will push you back off that cliff." Naruto commented dully when he saw Sakura climb back up.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah... Still, you barely have any hate in you. My point still stands, you don't hate the people you fight." Sakura mentioned to him with a grin.

Yes, she had judged him wrong, but she could still easily see he was filled with more love than hate, even with the way he treated people, he didn't hate them. He just did not love the people he treated badly.

Naruto could admit to that.

"Everything I hate has a bad habit of dying once I start hating it, to be fair." Naruto told her.

Sakura gulped.

Okay, that statement was damn terrifying.

 _I kill everything I hate, and when I kill it I don't hate it anymore._

Naruto's statement translated into the fact that he wasn't filled with hate, because there was nothing strong enough to survive his hate. He learned _not to hate_ , because he had killed so much that he learned hatred was pointless.

It would be smart not to get on his bad side.

"... That's a big grimm." Sakura pointed out when she looked behind Naruto at the huge shadow that was being cast over him.

Naruto grinned and looked up.

"... Well shit, thanks mom. I don't... portals duh, teleporting _this grimm_ all the way to the Emerald Forest. Looks like I can get some much needed revenge." Naruto calmly spoke as the massive grimm raised up a long arm, getting ready to strike him.

At least he didn't have to go looking for a fight.

It came to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
